Baby Mama Drama
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Drake comes home from a doctor's visit with some incredibly unsettling news, and he wants nothing more than to tears Adam's balls off. WARNING: Rated M for mature content including language, crude humor, and m-preg.
1. He Had It Coming

A brand new collab between myself and HieiTheFallen, my lovely wife. Um... It pretty much explains itself, so. Enjoy.

She has Drake's POV, I have Adam's.

**

* * *

Chapter One: He Had It Coming  
Drake's POV**

I honestly couldn't believe it, what the doctor had said to me. I'd expected him to give me a muscle relaxer and send me on my way. I was dead wrong.

I drove home, which was a rather nice condo in a rich neighborhood because my boyfriend was fucking famous. I drove a nice car, one that Adam, my boyfriend, insisted on buying me. I had a decent job, but it would really pay for a car like the one I drive. At first I hated it, now I was kind of thankful for it because it had top ratings for safety. I was in need of that, because I was almost positive I would wreck because I was so distracted from what the doctor told me.

At first, I was shocked. Extremely shocked in fact. I didn't believe the doctor at first. I thought he was joking with me but… He was completely serious. Once I was actually in my car and driving home, I was confused. There was no way this was even possible. There had to have been some mistake, I mean… That just _didn't_ happen in the real world. There was absolutely no way the doctor was right. But after about ten minutes of driving I realized that the doctor wouldn't have made such an error. They were professionals and my doctor had check several times to make sure he was right because he was just as shocked as I was… By the time I actually pulled under the cover of our condo, next to Adam's black mustang or whatever it was (I didn't know cars. I hardly even knew what my own car was), I was fuming. I was so angry and by the time I unlocked the condo door that I literally dropped my stuff in the entryway.

"Adam!" I shouted. "I'm going to fucking kill you! Or cut your balls off, you bastard!" I stalked into the living room. He was sitting on the leather couch watching True Blood, or at least he was until I started shouting at him. He looked up at me with wide eyes as I turned the TV off and stalked towards him, stopping about a foot in front of him.

"Wait… What the fuck did I do?" he exclaimed, pressing his back into the couch in attempts to get away from me. It was sad really. I was a lot smaller than Adam but he was afraid of me? _As it should be because you're going to die._

"I just got back from my doctor… I went out there because my stomach has been bothering me for a while. I just wanted some meds to help, but medicine isn't going to help what's wrong with me!" I hissed. God I was ready to kill Adam because this was ALL his fault.

Adam's eyes remained wide as he glanced at my stomach for a few seconds and then back to my face. I could plainly see confusion behind his fear of what I might do to him. "Well then… what is wrong with you…?" he whispered, trying not to take an offensive tone, I supposed.

"I'm pregnant, Adam!" Those three little words suddenly sunk in. Until that minute, I was kind of in denial about it. No matter what, I didn't want to believe what was happening to me. I mean… I'm a _man_! Men to not fucking get pregnant! Last time I check, I had a dick and I didn't have a vagina, so there really wasn't any way I was pregnant, but now that I'd said the words "I'm pregnant" out loud, it was like reality finally sunk in. I _was_ pregnant and no matter how many times I told myself I wasn't, it wasn't going to change anything.

Adam's jaw dropped some. "Wait… what? You're… You… What?" he exclaimed, just as confused as I was.

"_You_ knocked me up, Adam! My doctor told me I'm… _pregnant_…" My voice faded from shouting to simply talking, almost whimpering. I never thought I would be a father considering my sexuality and now I was like… half father, half mother of an unborn child and Adam was so shocked, he couldn't even speak.

Reality set in eventually and he stood up, so I had to look up at him to be able to see his face. "I don't know how this happened but… This doesn't make any sense…" he muttered, a frown tugging his lips downward.

I bit my lip, my anger dissipating almost instantly. "I don't know, Adam… My doctor checked like four times to make sure… There isn't any room for mistakes," I said, leaning into Adam. A few minutes ago I wanted to kill him for getting me pregnant and now I just wanted to cry. Fuck, mood swings were already taking their effects on me? Shit…

"Baby… baby, shh," Adam whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. "Baby, it's okay, we'll figure this out…"

"What's there to figure out? I can't just stop being pregnant, Adam!" I exclaimed, grabbing his tee-shirt. Tears were swelling in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Well… what do you want to do about this baby? What do you want?" he asked, his hand stroking my hair gently.

I shook my head, burying my face into the taller man's chest. "What do you mean? I… what choice do I have but to deal with this? I… I don't think I can kill it but I can't… take care of a child by myself," I said. "By the time it's actually… born… you'll be on tour again!"

Adam held my head against his chest, pressing a kiss into my hair. "Baby, I'll postpone the tour…" he whispered into my hair. "I'll stay home for you baby."

"I can't ask you to do that, Adam…" I said quietly, shaking my head.

He put both of his hands on my face, forcing me to look up at him. "Baby, we're… having a child. That's a little more important than me going on tour. I want to be here for you and for our baby. I don't want to leave you alone to deal with a child by yourself…" he said, stroking my cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"But… touring is important to you…" I said quietly, closing my eyes and turning my face into his hand. "What if… I went with you? I mean… We'd have a child to take care of but at least you'd be able to do your shows and keep your fans happy…"

Adam sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I curled up to him as if I was a frightened child and not a father/mother to be. "I'd love it if you came with me but touring is really stressful. Are you sure you want to put yourself in the middle of something like that? It's not easy…" he whispered. Was that why Adam didn't want me to go on the GlamNation tour with him? That was one of the reasons we broke up… But when he got back from the tour, he came to find me and we easily got back together because we were still in love… His new tour was concerning me but now it didn't seem like an issue…

"And staying at home without you and with a baby isn't stressful?" I asked, resting my head against Adam's shoulder.

"Good point…" he said softly, pressing another kiss into my hair. "Well… we'll just tell the band, nobody else. Explain what's going on and they'll understand. It won't be an issue," he continued, putting a hand on my cheek and bringing my face to meet his. "It'll be alright."

He wanted a kiss but I didn't kiss him. Not yet. "Adam… they aren't going to believe you. Well they might but… chances are that they really won't. What then? They'll just think that you want to bring me for your booty calls," I said.

"And? I think bringing my lover is a reasonable enough excuse. But we'll get them to believe it if it's really an issue for them," he promised and then pressed his lips to mine. I moaned quietly, kissing him back. Our tongues worked with one another for minutes that seemed to go on and on forever. I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck, tangling my fingers into the nape of his hair.

Our kiss lasted for a long time, and if the situation had been different, it probably would have ended with clothing littering the floor and me pressed into the cushions of the couch with Adam pounding into me. But, because of what I had just told him, that probably wasn't going to happen today.

Eventually we had to break apart simply so we could breathe. My heart was racing and while part of me did want Adam to continue, most of me never wanted him to fuck me again because we might end up with more kids. Ugh…

"Adam… I'm scared," I said quietly, putting my head back down against his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him and his other hand fell against my stomach, resting there as if he would be able to feel the baby that was growing there.

"I know baby… I know you are. I am too, but the fact is that we've got a baby on the way and we'll just have to deal with it together. We'll get through this, I know we will," he said, keeping his hand over my still-flat stomach. That wouldn't last very long… "How long have you been pregnant for exactly? Did the doctor give you any idea?" he asked.

I sighed quietly. "He said three weeks to a month," I muttered quietly. "I just thought I was having stomach issues but this is just…" I whimpered, putting a hand over Adam's.

He sighed, kissing my temple gently. "We'll get through this together, baby," he said softly, kissing me gently again. "Everything is going to be alright boo. In the mean time, I'll get you whatever you want. Anything you need, just let me know," he muttered against my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Adam, I hate when you spend your money on me, remember? After the car, you aren't allowed to buy me anything ever again."

"Good luck with that one baby," he said, chuckling some.

That laugh was so full of richness… It made my heart flutter and I smiled just a little at the singer. "How are we going to hide this from the public, Adam? For now it isn't a problem but… I'm going to… get… big and people are going to notice. How are we going to hide it then?" I asked, feeling slightly self conscious. I'd always been more or less a twig, so the idea of blowing up like a hot air balloon wasn't very appealing to me…

"You probably won't get very big because of your natural size. We'll probably be able to hide it under baggy hoodies for most of the pregnancy but let's not worry about that now, alright? We'll worry about that once you actually start showing," Adam said and he stood up, picking me up in his arms. "For now we won't worry about much but we should tell the band soon."

"Are we going to tell Brad and Cass…?" I asked, frowning a little. This was all just too much to handle.

"Probably. We should all just get them into one room, sit them down and talk to them. If we need to… we might need to get a hold of your doctor to prove that we've really conceived. We just need to take this one step at a time. Let's go get some lunch before we do anything though, alright?"

I sighed, nodding softly. "Alright baby," I said, kissing his cheek gently.

Adam smiled at me and kissed me once more. "We'll just take this one day at a time, okay?"

"Agreed…"


	2. Now With Passion In Our Eyes

**Chapter Two: Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly**

**Adam's POV**

Pregnant.

My Babyboo, my Drake, was pregnant.

Okay, Lambert, stay cool. You can do this. You can handle this even with your tour unleashing its doom upon you. You can handle having a pregnant boyfriend while singing your heart out for hundreds upon thousands of fans each night for the next Rah knows how many months. You've got this. Come on, you're Adam _fucking_ Lambert. Super-mega-star and total gay-community icon. You've. Got. This.

In truth? I was freaking the fuck out.

When Drake had come home, announcing at the top of his lungs, and in a rather threatening tone, that he wanted to kill me or rip my balls off, that was my first indication that his doctor's appointment had gone, somewhat, a little less than okay. The second indication was when he said that there was something wrong with him that no amount of medication could fix. So, naturally, my worry was that I'd given him some sort of disease. It didn't occur to me, at the time, that I was clean of such things and that diseases shouldn't have been the case.

But the third and final indication was when he said the term "pregnant". At first, I couldn't comprehend it. I just _couldn't_. Suddenly my brain was scrambling to define the word "pregnant", trying to pull it from my mental dictionary of words. When it _did_ define it, I was confused. Because becoming pregnant meant that a _woman_'s egg had been fertilized by sperm and thus stuck to the lining of the uterus, implanting itself and beginning the growth of a fetus which would soon become a child (I hated health classes in high school. I wasn't too interested in the natural cycle of child birth, 'kay thanks).

And yet, there was that hint word— _woman_. Drake wasn't a woman, right—? No, of course he wasn't a woman. He's got a dick, I would know. I've seen, touched, tasted and been fucked on it enough (and that was only _one time!_ And I was drunk, so it doesn't count) to know it's a good, solid, functioning dick. So, no. Drake was not a woman; that was impossible. Not to mention, it'd be a complete mind-fuck if he was. Because that would mean I've been dating a woman (without knowing it) for several years now. And that just… wasn't something I wanted to particularly think about.

No. Drake wasn't a woman. I had to stop with that idea. But then why was he pregnant? How was it possible? I mean, he's not transgendered, either, because the aforementioned dick wouldn't really… function the same, you know? And I knew for _damn_ sure that he didn't have both, because I would've seen it. I've pretty much mapped out the entirety of Drake's body with my tongue and hands on multiple occasions, and never have I stumbled on a vag.

So… How? _How?_

I couldn't understand it anymore than Drake could, because shit like _this _ just _didn't happen_! A man getting pregnant was about as a woman being able to get another woman pregnant naturally. It just didn't happen, ever. Seriously. While Health classes were not my most favorite subject, the information from them retained the best in my mind. Probably because learning about vaginas was the most disgusting thing I'd ever suffered through for my education, but I digress.

After thinking about it, I realized that suggesting the idea of postponing my tour was a bad idea. It would give Lane, my manager, hell because then she'd have to reschedule everything. It would piss the fans off beyond belief and pretty much just throw the flow of everything off. And then Drake proposed the idea of coming with me on the tour (because, let's face it, I wasn't going to leave him here at home while I went off on tour), and suddenly everything seemed clear. Of course, we get to deal with the stress of telling the band that Drake will be fighting through nine months of the impossible, but hey, it'll be worth a shot.

I sighed softly to myself, throwing a jacket over my arm as Drake and I walked out of our condo, heading down to the small driveway where my car was parked. We'd already made the plans to go out and get lunch after his doctor's appointment, and now we had a real reason to go out and just have a nice afternoon. Seriously. If I was stupid and smoked cigarettes, I'd be lighting up right now from the sudden wave of stress that seemed to throw itself onto my back.

I unlocked the car, opening the driver door as Drake opened his and slid inside. I turned slightly, tossing my jacket into the back of the car before shutting my door. I slid the key into the ignition, but I didn't turn it right away. I looked over at Drake before leaning across the seats and kissing him gently on the lips. He kissed me back, moaning softly, his hand gliding up my forearm. I pulled away, murmuring against his mouth.

"I know this is going to be hard, but we'll be able to do it, baby." He nodded once as I pulled away fully, sitting back in my seat and turning the key. The engine purred to life as my stereo started playing Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" from the start. I smiled softly as Drake just shook his head slowly, a gentle smirk tugging at his cute, Cajun lips. Oh yeah, my boy's Cajun (so hot, no pun intended).

I held his left hand in my right between us as I drove through downtown Los Angeles. The songs changed between GaGa, my own music (I swear, I'm not vain), Aguilera, Cassidy, Cheeks (best friends for the win), and Darren Hayes (lead singer from Savage Garden. You don't know? Oh, sweet mother of— look him up. Right now. He's beautiful). Drake was pretty silent through most of the drive, just staring out the window with my hand in his. I noticed, though, when we were heading further into town, that Drake's right hand rested lazily on his stomach— as if he was already imagining feeling the kicks of an unborn child…

I wasn't sure how this was all going to work out, but there was a part of me saying that, no matter what, it would. That, through everything, it would all be okay in the end. And we'd be a happy family of three… Rah… Three. _Three_. We were having a baby. It just didn't want to fully process. I wanted to just take a deep breath and say "okay" and accept it, but I just couldn't because _shit like this doesn't happen_. _Ever._

I pulled into the parking lot of a small, dainty little restaurant just on the outer edge of town. I killed the engine after turning into a spot right by the front door. I opened my door, slipping out before going to Drake's side and taking his hand as he pulled himself from his seat in the car. He glanced up and smiled at me, before closing his door. I locked the car, lacing our fingers together as I walked with him to the front doors of the restaurant. By the looks of the lot, it wasn't terribly busy— yet looks could be deceiving.

But, true to the lot, the place was hardly busy at all. A hostess came up and smiled, telling us to follow her after grabbing two, thin black menus. She led us to a small, cute little booth in the back corner of the open floor. I smiled, taking my seat across from Drake as she set the menus down on the table, saying our server would be right with us. I nodded once before taking a look around at the interior of the restaurant. I'd been here many times before, but the clean, modern look of everything still caught my eye and made me just smile.

The floors were polished, dark cherry wood. Large, open windows letting in natural light that gleamed against the small, metal and glass chandeliers that hung over head. Murals were painted on the walls in whites, blacks and grays. In each mural, there was at least on streak or splotch of color, usually a bold color like red, blue, orange and purple. All the murals complemented each other and were aesthetically pleasing to the mind and emotions. Booths were made with the same dark wood and black leather, white swirls and dots painted onto their skins. Tables made of glass three inches thick with metal stands. They were painted in such a way that they looked like color had just been dropped in and spread out like food coloring in a glass of water.

I reached across the table, taking Drake's hand in mine and smiling gently at him. He was so cute and amazing and, even though he was pregnant and would grow with a baby, he would never change in my eyes. I glanced down at his flat stomach, covered with a shirt, and I felt a soft smile stretch across my lips. He would look so beautiful…

"Adam?" Drake's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up into his eyes, still smiling and squeezing his hand gently. He blushed, glancing away before looking back. Even after years of dating him, he still got shy when I looked him in the eye and smiled. "What're you thinking about?" He asked, and I chuckled softly.

"How beautiful you're going to be as the months go by." I told him, being honest. Sometimes, though, as I've said before, I can be too honest. Because Drake's smile vanished and he seemed to get a little pale and troubled. I frowned, tilting my head to the side. "What?"

"I'm not going to be beautiful. I'm gonna be fat—" he mumbled, and I shook my head.

"No, baby. You're going to be beautiful." I said softly, feeling the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth again. Drake blushed but he didn't look completely convinced. I squeezed his hand again and he looked back up at me, "I mean it," I began, "you're going to be so beautiful carrying my baby…" I said. The love and truth must've been showing in my eyes because Drake's skin flushed with blood and he smiled softly, looking away again. His eyes looked glassy and I wondered if he was going to start crying… Baby…

"If you say so… Just don't be surprised if, when I get that big, you don't wanna touch me. I'll understand…" He mumbled, and I sighed softly, reaching across and taking his other hand in mine, holding them close to one another.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to kiss you and touch you and just love you the way you deserve. Don't be surprised if I can't keep my hands off you," I replied and he gave me a look.

"You're so not fucking me when I'm pregnant." He stated and I laughed again.

"I don't need to make love to you to be intimate with you." I said, and the look on his face melted into something along the lines of awe and love. Usually our more intimate moments melted into sex (more often than not, they were rough and dirty, too). But I knew that it didn't have to be that way. I could be intimate without being horny, and I knew that I'd have to start getting used to that idea because I knew Drake wouldn't want it, not to mention I didn't want to make complications for the baby later on…

"I love you, Drake. I'm going to be here, always, for anything and everything you need." I said and he smirked a little, looking more like a scheming teenager than a grown, pregnant man.

"You might wanna take that back in a couple of months. I mean, come on, baby, the food cravings? The mood swings? I'm gonna need you for _everything_ and you'll be busy with your tour…" He commented, his voice soft and I just shook my head.

"I don't care. I'll do it. I'll do it all for you."


	3. Why Do They Call It Morning Sickness

**Chapter Three: Why Do They Call It Morning Sickness If It Hits You All the Time?  
Drake's POV**

Lunch left me a little speechless. I never imagined Adam would take the news of his boyfriend being pregnant, with his baby so lightly. At first he didn't seem too thrilled but… once we were at the restaurant, he made it pretty obvious that he was actually excited about having this baby.

Yes, it would be extremely difficult. Yes, we were both freaking the fuck out (but he didn't have to blow up like a mother fucking hot air balloon…). Yes, we'd have to juggle pregnancy and the demands of that for nine months on top of touring, which was starting in about a month. And yes, we would have to sit down with Adam's band and explain that, somehow, Adam's magical sperm had gotten a man pregnant. I could only imagine the things they would say to me once they realized I really was pregnant. Would they think I was really a girl? Or that I was transgender or maybe even both? Ugh. It would be impossible for anyone to believe that I was a normal man now.

Even I was having a hard time believing that at this point…

"Baby?" Adam turned over in bed, kissing me gently. I moaned quietly into his lips, letting my fingers knot lightly into his hair. "Have you been awake all night?" It was around three in the morning and I was still trying to process the day's events. None of it made any sense… Part of me wanted to call my mother (who I haven't talked to in quite a while for… various reasons…) and ask her if I was born a girl or something. You know, some fucked up shit out of Law and Order? Where parents got a girl but really wanted a boy so they gave the kid a sex change when it was still a baby? Or maybe I had some… internal female organs that I didn't know about. No, that couldn't have been right either because my doctor would have been able to see those on the ultrasound…

So then what the Hell had happened to give me the ability to conceive a child. I knew I wasn't a girl, that was for damned sure and I also knew I didn't have both. I would fucking know if I had a vagina, which I did not!

"I can't sleep…" I muttered quietly. I foresee myself losing many nights of rest over the next nine months, whether it was a result of being uncomfortable on the bus, the baby kicking me to keep me awake or the uncomfortable-ness of being so big (I so did not want to think about what the fuck was going to happen to my body as a result of this whole ordeal), I wasn't entirely sure. All I was sure of, is that I would be a tired, moody, food craving, fat mess for the next nine months.

Fuck my life, I was going to kill Adam for knocking me up! I mean honestly, what man would this ever happen to but me?

"Baby…" he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his bare chest. Generally we slept naked or almost naked together, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep shirtless. Not with my… condition. Yes, yes, I know I'm not showing at all yet, but the idea was still a little unnerving. "I know this is hard, but you have to relax. Everything will work out, you'll see," he said quietly, kissing my forehead gently. I sighed, leaning against him.

"I know, Adam but I'm still… I'm still scared and confused…" I mumbled helplessly, curling up against his larger frame.

"Me too baby… but we'll make it through this just fine."

~

About a week later, Adam had gotten up at the crack of dawn to go to some band meeting or something. I really wasn't all that interested when his alarm went off at six fucking thirty in the morning and he kissed me gently, mumbling a soft "I love you" and giving me a short explanation of where he was going. The sun wasn't even up yet! Therefore, people should not be up either!

Obviously Adam's band did not understand this logic, because they always had meetings really fucking early or really fucking late. Probably because of Lane, Adam's manager. That person was just… fucking crazy in my opinion, but I wouldn't ever say that to anybody.

I slept for a good three or four more hours (hey, being preggers takes a lot out of a guy, okay?). When I woke up, I had an awful feeling in my stomach, like I was going to throw up. Quickly, I rushed to the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the polished white bowl and throwing up whatever I'd eaten the night before.

Why had I not seen this coming? Morning sickness. All pregnant women (and now me!) had to deal with morning sickness… I'd felt nauseous a few times over the last few weeks but it was never bad enough for me to physically run to the bathroom to throw up my internal organs. This was hitting me like a fucking bullet to the chest. Gagging into the toilet was actually painful because stomach acid was coming up with the mostly digested food, and by that I mean you couldn't at all identify what I'd eaten the night before.

"Drake?" Adam called to me but I didn't respond. I was heaving up whatever was left in my stomach when he appeared in the bathroom's doorway. I was in our private bathroom, the one attached the bedroom suite and he looked worried as I flushed the toilet and slumped against the rather larger and deep tiled tub. It was more like a hot tub really and there was a nice rain shower on the other side of the bathroom across from the his and his sinks. "Baby are you alright?" he asked, rushing over and kneeling down next to me.

"Morning sickness…" I grumbled, putting my hands over my stomach. Adam frowned and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Baby…" he whispered, sitting down besides me.

Tears swam through my vision and I was instantly wanting to just bawl until tears refused to fall any longer. "God, Adam! I can't take this! If I'm going to rush in here and do this every fucking day, I can't do it!" I shouted, my stomach still churning. Adam bit his lip and delicately draped his arms around me.

"Boo… I know this isn't easy on you mentally or physically but, like you said last week, you can't just stop being pregnant… and that isn't fair to our little one, now is it?" he asked in a soft, compassionate tone. He was obviously more excited about this baby than I was because it wasn't doing awful things to his body!

"Damn it, Adam! You're not the one who has to physically deal with this. You're not going to be the size of an elphant in eight months and you're not the one who has to run in here every day to throw up whatever food was actually kept down in the first place! You aren't the one who has to go through something that shouldn't even be happening in the first place!" I growled at him. Damn my mood swings… If they were this bad already, I couldn't even imagine how awful they were going to be in a few months. Adam was going to want to kill me or himself by the time I was actually ready to have this kid. That right there raised the question of how I was even going to get the damned thing out of me. Obviously I didn't have a vagina to push it through, not to mention, my hips were no where near wide enough to fit a baby through. Oh my fucking God, when I'm alone I curse my makers name (thank you The Bigger Lights for inspiring me).

A look a near panic rushed across Adam's face. Shit… I scared him. Damn it all… "Baby… I know, I know I don't have to go through all that but I'm here for you baby. I want to make things as easy as I can on you. I know that may not always work, but I'm ganna try… Please, please don't get upset," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and stroking away tears I hadn't even realized were falling.

"I hate this so much, Adam… I don't know if I can do this…" I whispered, closing my eyes while more tears continued to seep out from under the lids.

Adam pressed his lips into my hair. "Boo, listen to me, alright? I know none of this makes sense. I know you shouldn't really be pregnant, but you are and there's not a whole lot we can do to change that… Do you… want to have an abortion?" he asked quietly. I imagined he looked sad and hurt just by asking.

I shook my head. "Of course not…" I muttered. I always thought abortion was a terrible thing. Granted I never believe I would be dealing with carrying and birthing a child… Since, you know, I don't really have the anatomy for it as far as I know. Women say that a man shouldn't be able to tell her what she can and can't do with her body, even regarding another human life. Well, I've got news for all of them. Even after unexpectedly (come on, why would I ever expect it) getting pregnant and not being able to emotionally adjust to it, I would never be able to have a doctor murder my baby.

My baby…? I'd never thought about the child growing inside of me as _my baby_ and a little part of me smiled, although, on the outside, I was still a mess.

"Then we'll get through this pregnancy. We'll have a baby but we'll adjust to it. I always knew you were the person I wanted to build a family with, Drake," he said quietly, kissing my forehead gently.

I nodded, though his hands still held my face. "I know… I know, but we never expected it to happen like this or so early. When we talked about kids, we were talking five, maybe ten years down the line _after_ marriage and all that other happy shit," I mumbled. "And none of those plans involved me physically getting pregnant…"

"I know, baby… but everything does have a reason for happening, right? Maybe this is what was meant to happen to us and when we weren't making any attempts to get the child we were supposed the have, the Higher Power frowned down at us and made me knock you up so we didn't fuck up his plans or something," he said, chuckling lightly.

A little smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. That was funny, even though I didn't particularly find my pregnancy funny at all. "Adam, you're so-" I stopped and I pushed myself away from Adam immediately.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Adam asked, instantly worried again. I only shook my head as I crawled back over to the toilet (extremely quickly, mind you) and threw up into the porcelain bowl again. Morning sickness didn't just come in the morning, I heard, it happened all the time but… it couldn't possible last the entire pregnancy right?

Somebody _please_ say right!


	4. A Kid On The Way, A Family On My Mind

**Chapter Four: Still the man, but you see I'm a they (A kid on the way, a family on my mind)**

**Adam's POV**

Drake had to leave to go into a small meeting with his boss and his employees about why he was taking a leave of absence. He couldn't exactly tell them that it was because he was pregnant, but I wasn't sure what his excuse was going to be, either. But his job position wasn't what really concerned me. Well, don't get me wrong, there was a part of me that was really hoping this meeting didn't result in him getting fired, but I had other things on my mind too.

Drake was already two months into his pregnancy and he was still suffering morning sickness. I'd called his doctor one day, while he was vomiting his late breakfast into the toilet, and I'd asked how long the sickness was supposed to go on for. His doctor said until at least three months. But it just seemed like the days were dragging on. Sometimes Drake would get sick, sometimes he wouldn't. But I knew that, every time he _did _throw up, it left him miserable for hours.

And, of course, I felt bad. I'd knocked my baby up. But I still couldn't quite figure out how he'd gotten pregnant in the first place. He wasn't transgendered and he wasn't secretly a woman. So what other logical explanation would justify a man's pregnancy? Ugh. I needed to stop thinking because all the technical shit was making my head hurt from back to front.

I was in the process of cleaning the dishes when I got a call. My iPhone was sitting on the counter next to me. I glanced down at it, seeing a familiar name and picture and I smiled, shutting off the water and drying my hands before grabbing my phone and accepting the call. I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder, speaking into it as I leaned against the edge.

"Hey, Mom." I could almost hear the smile in my mother's voice as she laughed softly.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you doing?" She asked. My mom had a wonderful habit of checking in to make sure I was okay at least twice a week. She felt that it was her ever-loving duty as a mother to make sure her superstar son was doing okay. To be honest— though I'd always complain that I'm a grown man and don't need to be checked on all the time— I kind of liked it when my mother called. It was so nice to talk to her.

"I'm doing… Alright. To say the least." I told her, sighing softly as a smile pulled at my lips. There was so much I needed to tell her— confide in her. I wasn't sure if she'd believe me on most of it, but it was worth a try, wasn't it? There was a bit of anxiety tensing around my throat, but that was because I knew I needed to tell her about Drake.

"Just alright?" She asked, and I smiled, laughing softly and glancing down at the floor beneath me feet.

"Well… It's a long story…" I mumbled, crossing my free arm over my chest and tucking it under the other, holding the phone tightly to me ear. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before my mom spoke again.

"Okay… Talk to me, Adam. What's going on? Is something up with Drake?" Oh, mom, you don't know the half of it. I sighed, shifting from one foot to the other, looking up and across the kitchen towards the opposite wall.

"Y-yeah. There's… There's something up that I'm not quite understanding, because technically it's physically impossible." I said, getting closer to the point without being too blunt about it. If my mom was standing across the room, she'd have her arms folded over her chest and she'd be frowning at me, her head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean physically impossible? Is he alright?" I inhaled slowly, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Um… Well, it's not going to make much sense when I tell you, but there's really no other way to say it other than to be blunt about it. Drake is… pregnant." I told her.

There was a really, really long silence on the other end of the line, and for a moment I wondered if I'd lost the connection, but when I glanced at the screen I realized that, no, I had not and she was just silent. I bit down on my bottom lip, feeling my heart racing a little faster in my chest as I waited for her to say something— anything, really. But there was only silence while I waited.

"M-mom?" I said into the phone, wondering if, perhaps, I'd sent her into shock.

"Sorry… Just… He's pregnant?" She replied, sounding shocked and, maybe, even a little frightened. I swallowed the lump in my throat, nodding once despite the fact that she wasn't there to see it.

"Yeah, he is. We.. We don't know how it happened, but he went to the doctor's last month because he'd been feeling sick lately. And the doctor ran tests, like, four times before telling him he was pregnant. He was already a month in when he went." I explained to her, shuffling around in the kitchen. I wasn't one to stand still for too long. I needed to move, even if it was just to pace or something. I didn't like being stationary; it was uncomfortable.

"Wow… That's… That's really… Wow." She stammered and I smiled softly, running fingers through my hair. Oh, Rah, I needed a shower. Mental note to self: finish conversation with Mom and go fucking clean myself.

"I know… I know, it's really strange and we're still trying to figure out the _how_ factor in all of this. But… You know something, as strange and terrifying as it is… I'm excited." I admitted, smiling slightly to myself. My heart was pounding at a steady rate now that I'd gotten the initial truth off my chest. But, truly, I was excited. I wanted so badly to be a dad, and now I was getting that opportunity.

"Really now?" My mom asked, and I laughed, rolling my eyes. I leaned against the counter again, my free hand resting on the corner as I stared off into space, just spewing forth the first things that came to mind.

"Well, yeah. I mean… Come on, I'm sure when you found out that you were pregnant with me, you were pretty excited, too, right?" I asked and she laughed gently into her end of the phone.

"Yeah, your father and I both were. We were terrified, but we were excited." She admitted and I smiled brightly, my face heating up a little bit.

"Then you understand my position. Don't get me wrong, like you, I'm fucking scared out of my mind at the aspect of having a _child_. But… What excites me is that I'm having a baby with _Drake_, and you know how much I love him…" I said, my voice getting soft and vulnerable as I spoke. There had always been a part of me that wanted to have a family with Drake and, possibly, get married to him. In fact, it was what I wanted to do after making a few more albums and touring a couple more times. I wanted to settle down for a few years and just enjoy myself with a family…

"I do know, honey. And… While the means of having said child are strange, I'm so happy for you. But… Won't this conflict with your touring plans?" She asked. I sighed, still smiling a little.

"Yeah, it does. But Drake and I have decided that he's going to go on tour with me. I can't leave him here to suffer through pregnancy and then raise the child until I come home. But at the same time, I can't call it off to be with him. So I'm bringing him with me. And, yeah, it's gonna be a little stressful and the band might not like it or understand it, but they can deal with it. Drake needs me."

"I understand. Does the band know about Drake?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes gently before dropping my hand again.

"No, we were going to tell them soon, though. Figured we'd explain why Drake's coming with me on tour. And… They're probably not gonna believe it at first, but as the months go by they'll realize that it's actually happening, and… yeah." I told her, feeling heat rush across my face again.

"I see. Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you." I could hear the smile in her voice and I smiled, too. My mother had this amazing ability to infect anyone and everyone with happiness, whether by a phone call or in person. I licked my lips, glancing up and out the window that was just behind the sink, staring out into the afternoon.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm… Fuck, I'm going to be a father…" I said softly, tears stinging my eyes. I didn't really know why I was crying at first, but when I really thought about it, I understood.

All my life I'd wanted three things: to become successful in music, to marry the love of my life and to have a family. I'd already accomplished one and still going with it. I was beginning to accomplish another one. All I would soon have left to do is to marry the love of my life. And… Drake was that love for me. But I didn't want to rush into the possibility of marriage too soon. I mean, I'd pretty much already committed myself to him and him to me, but to make that completely official? It was a bit mind boggling, to say the least.

"It's going to be a scary ride, but you can do it," my mom commented and I smiled again, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks, Mom. I've gotta go for now, though. I'm doing a little bit of cleaning. Drake and I are gonna spend the night in, probably watch a movie or something." I told her. Our conversation pretty much ended after that and I hung up, pushing my phone into my pocket. I was just about to turn the water back on when a familiar pair of arms wound around my midsection, and I felt Drake press himself against my back. I smiled, placing a hand over his and turning my head towards him.

"Hey, baby." I said softly and he looked up at me, smiling. I noticed there were tears in his eyes and I frowned, turning towards him. "What's wrong, love?" I asked, wiping the tears away with the pads of my thumbs. He just smiled more and shook his head, reaching up and taking my hands in his.

"Nothing's wrong… I… I overheard you talking with your mom." He said softly and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Are you really… Really _that_ excited, Adam?" He asked. I chuckled, nodding once.

"Absolutely, baby." I inhaled slowly, cupping his face in my hands, "All my life I've wanted to raise a family with the man I love, and now I'm getting do that… And I wouldn't have it any other way," I admitted and the tears began falling again. My heart clenched in my chest and I bent my head, kissing him gently. He moaned into my mouth, threading his fingers deeply into my hair.

"I love you, so much, Adam," he whispered as we pulled away. I smiled, pecking his mouth over and over.

"I love you, too, Drake. And I'm so happy that we're having a baby." I replied, pressing a kiss into his hair line before pulling him into my arms for a tight, warm hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried itself into my chest. I ran fingers through his hair soothingly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and hold him all night long. And you know what?

_I will_.


	5. I Want To Scream Out

**Chapter Five: I Want To Scream Out but Only Tears Come Down  
Drake's POV**

"You think you're ganna be alright for this, Boo?" Adam asked, wrapping his arms around my midsection from behind. I almost wish he wouldn't do that... Even if I haven't gained much weight at all, I felt like I'd gained twenty-five pounds already.

I sighed, leaning into his larger frame. "Are you talking about the morning sickness or talking to your band about why I have to go with you?" I asked, slightly miserable. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to telling Adam's band (and Brad and Cassidy because they are nosy bitches) that I was pregnant with Adam's child. I supposed it could be worse... I could be pregnant with some other man's child...

"Well, both I guess. You sounded a little miserable earlier while you were in the bathroom..." he whispered, compassion and worry filling his tone.

"I already threw up my breakfast. There isn't much left to actually throw up, so I think I'll be alright on that... It's more like telling a room full of people that you knocked me up that I'm worried about..." I mumbled. "They aren't going to believe us, and when they finally do... Just imagine what they're going to say about me..."

Adam sighed into the crook of my neck and then kissed the spot. He smirked a little into my neck when I moaned and a light blush rushed across my cheeks. "If they say anything mean or rude or just insensitive, I'll fire them, okay?" he asked, kissing me gently again.

"Adam... I'm not ganna make you fire your band mates," I retorted and he chuckled, taking my hand tightly in his.

"I'll just threaten them with being fired. That'll shut them up," he said, taking me out to his car. I sighed, climbing into the passenger's seat and leaning back into the cushions. My hands folded neatly over my stomach and I swear, I could feel my baby there... Pregnancy was awful, I'll completely admit that, but when I found out how excited Adam was to have this baby, it made pregnancy a little more bearable.

I was a little lost in thought when Adam's warm hand rested on my left thigh. "Baby, you okay?" he asked, glancing over at me and smiling a little. I blushed, looking over at Adam.

"Fine, just thinking about..." My thoughts trailed off again. How long had it been since Adam told his mom about our expected baby?

"The baby?" he asked, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

"How did you know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adam just chuckled, shaking his head. "Because you're my Boo. I know you better than almost everyone in this world and because of how you're sitting," he said, his eyes darting from the road, to my small-for-the-time-being stomach. "You're holding our baby," he whispered, his smile stretching across his face.

A wild blush passed over my features. "Oh I... just..." I sighed quietly, smiling over at my lover. "Ever since I heard you talking with your mom about the baby and how excited you were, I've been a little more excited for it... Don't get me wrong, I'm really fucking scared, but I sleep a little easier knowing that you actually want this baby." Adam reached over, taking one of my hands in his and holding it tightly.

"I'm scared too, Baby, but I am really excited about it. I'm really excited actually," he said as he turned off the highway, heading towards Cassidy's condo. Why did we always meet at Cassidy's place anyway? Whatever.

I smiled at Adam, weaving my fingers into his with one hand and leaving the other over my stomach. "That makes this easier, believe me," I muttered and he chuckled again.

Within a couple of minutes, Adam and I were parked next to Cassidy's car and we climbed out, walking up to the door. Adam knocked and we were greeted with an "you don't have to knock! It's open!" from Brad. Go figure. We walked in, instantly greeted by people who were filling the living room, which was right off the entryway. The entire band, some of the dancers (who I really hadn't even met), Brad and Cassidy all sat or stood somewhere in the room.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy exclaimed, kissing us both on the cheek before shrinking back down next to Brad, who was smirking a lot. Once again, go figure.

"Hey," Adam said, smiling at his (our, I guess I'd have to say...) friends. He sat down in an open lounge chair and wrapped his arms, once again, around my midsection, pulling me down into his lap.

Monte watched us silently, well everybody watched us, until we were settled and comfortable. "So... what's up, Adam? What's all this about?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest and he leaned against a nearby wall.

Adam sighed deeply, holding onto me tightly. I think he was nervous to tell them all the truth. In reality? I was feeling a little sick just at the thought of telling them... "Well, something's come up... But I needed to let you guys know that we'll be having another passenger on the tour," he said. Most people probably couldn't hear the nervousness in his tone, but I could. We just... we knew each other to well.

"What do you mean? You want to bring Drake with us?" Monte asked, frowning a little. He probably hated the idea of me taking up space, especially if I wasn't really good for anything, but I could something! If Adam wanted me to do a job for him, I would...

"I wanted to bring him last time. This time I actually need to," Adam said, putting a little bit of sternness in his tone. He was a sweet guy but he was the boss, and if he had to, he'd act like one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monte asked. Everyone's eyes were on us and I really didn't like it. My stomach was doing flips. Did I ever mention I hated being the subject of attention? Great that I was dating Adam Fucking Lambert, huh?

Adam sighed, looking around at everyone before resting his chin against my shoulder. "Because Drake and I are expecting," he said as if it was completely normal. Now if a straight couple said that, people would be rushing up to congratulate them, but with a gay couple? No one moved for a minute.

"Expecting what?" Brad finally spoke up after several long, awkward minutes.

"Drake's pregnant..." Adam almost whispered. "We're expecting a baby and I can't leave him home alone to deal with being pregnant and care for a baby by himself while I go off on tour."

Silence, once again filled the room but Monte eventually spoke up. He sounded and looked pissed... "Are you kidding me, Adam? If you want to bring your boyfriend, fine, whatever. Do you really, for one second, believe any of us are going to believe that you knocked your _boyfriend_ up? That's absurd! If you want to bring Drake, we really don't have room to stop you but-" That's when I cut him off.

"He's telling the truth, Monte!" I nearly hissed. Hey, I had a right to be hormonal. My boyfriend knocked me up and I have to deal with _all_ of his idiotic friends now. "We don't understand how or why it happened, but it did! I'm sorry this is such an inconvenience to you. I could have let Adam cancel the entire tour like he suggested." Tears were stinging my eyes. Why the Hell was I crying?

Cassidy got up quickly and came over to us. "Drake, you can't possibly be pregnant... You're a man," he muttered, putting a hand on my cheek.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Cass. I know it doesn't make sense but this is what my _doctor_ told me. I know it doesn't make sense but I'm-" and that's when my stomach couldn't take it. I stood up, pushing past Cassidy and out of the living room, down the hall towards where I knew Cassidy's bathroom was. Cassidy and Adam called after me but I ignored them. I had to get to a bathroom before I ended up getting sick in front of everyone!

I fell to my knees next to the toilet. At least Cassidy kept his condo and, more importantly, his bathroom clean. I threw up whatever was left in my stomach, along with bile because, like i said earlier, I already threw up my breakfast.

A few people were murmuring, asking Adam if I was alright and he sighed angrily. "He's fine. He's got _morning sickness_, you know, cause he's carrying a baby and that's what happens when someone is pregnant?" he said, rather coldly and then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. There was a gentle knock at the door. "Boo, you alright?" Adam asked and I groaned, flushing the toilet. No I wasn't fucking okay! I was miserable and nobody fucking believed me or Adam.

"Baby?" There was another knock at the door and I stood up, turning the faucet on and filling a plastic cup with water. I washed out my mouth before walking over to the door and opening it. Adam had worry written all over his face and I fell into his arms, tears pouring out of my eyes.

Someone came into the hall, but I had no idea who it was. I was too busy crying into Adam's chest. When I thought about it, I really shouldn't have been crying. I was simply suffering from oversensitivity due to mood swings…

"My God… you really are pregnant, aren't you?" It was Cassidy and he walked over, wrapping his arms around both myself and Adam. "That's so weird but… it's so great too… I mean, that's just… wow, it's fantastic!"

I looked up at Cassidy, wiping tears from my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie. "I know it's weird… but it's true. I don't… I don't have any idea how it happened and no, I'm not a girl, so don't ask. I'm just… a freak, I guess," I murmured.

Adam opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but another voice beat him to it. "Don't say that about yourself, Drake. Sometimes things happen and they don't make sense. They just happen." It sounded like something Adam would have said to me, scolding me for saying such things about myself but it wasn't. I looked passed Cassidy to see Tommy standing in the hallway. Tommy and I weren't so close. For a long time, I wouldn't even talk to him because he was just the boy who made out with the boy I was in love with seventy some odd times. I warmed up to him eventually but… we still weren't very close. I was shocked to hear him talk to me like that.

Apparently Adam was just as shocked because he kind of stared at Tommy for a while. "Hey… I was ganna say that…" he said, pouting a little. Tommy smiled at him and went back into the living room. Adam watched him and then he pulled me back down to the living room as well. "Look everyone, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm telling you right now, Drake is coming with us. If any of you have a problem, take it up with me, but don't expect it to get anywhere. And I don't want to hear any insensitive language about this situation either. Drake and I didn't ask for this, but we need to handle it and I've made my decision." He seemed to glare a little but at Monte. "And my decision is final. Drake could help us out a lot on tour, so I don't want to hear any bitching from anyone, got it?" I sighed deeply because, even though Adam didn't want me to feel like I was a burden, I felt like one because I was just taking up space to everyone but Adam.


	6. See What Tomorrow Brings

**Chapter Six: See what tomorrow brings  
Adam's POV**

To say that Monte yelling at me about how I was making excuses didn't bother me would be untrue. It wouldn't have hurt nearly as bad if Drake hadn't been in the room with us. Though, because he was, Monte's words cut through my stomach like a hot knife through butter. I tried to shake off the feelings of resentment towards my guitarist for as long as possible, but there was something telling me that I wouldn't escape another fight with him.

It'd been about two weeks since telling the band (and Cass and Brad) that Drake was pregnant with my child, and we were already on the road for the first couple of shows. It was amazing because, out of everyone who knew, the only person not comfortable or believing of it was Monte. Go figure, right? But I had been anticipating more people to _at least_ be uncomfortable by it (Tommy, especially, what with his I'm-So-Straight act, but, if he was bothered by it, he didn't show it). Apparently I was wrong about that, though.

I yawned softly, stretching my arms over my head as Drake slept silently beside me. He slept a lot while we were on the road. He'd told me that he wanted to stay backstage and watch the shows as much as he could, but I really didn't want him to exert too much strain on himself. Sure, he still wasn't very far along, but it was enough that I would rather him stay on the bus and keep himself safe than get hurt.

Maybe I was just being overprotective. How could I not be, though? My Babyboo was carrying _my child_. I had every right to be a little worried about him overdoing things for himself, no? And, even if I didn't, I still would. It was in my nature to worry about people when I knew that they weren't used to touring or anything… Ra, maybe I was just worrying too much in general.

Glancing down at Drake, I smiled softly, touching his cheek gently with the pads of my fingers before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He shifted in his sleep, curling closer to me and smiling softly in his sleep. I chuckled quietly, slowly slipping off the bed. I grabbed a shirt from my suitcase, pulling it on over my head before silently making my way to the door, pulling it open and slipping out into the rest of the tour bus.

There weren't many people awake yet. Counting heads, I could discern that the dancers and Tommy were all still asleep in the other two rooms. Isaac was curled up on the couch, talking with his wife, I assumed. It had to have been his wife, because he was smiling softly and staring out into space. Monte was sitting in the passenger seat at the front of the bus, talking with our driver. Neil used the other bus with all the techies since this one was, often, crowded.

I walked over to the mini fridge that we had tucked under the counters of the kitchenette, opening it and reaching inside for a bottle of tea. Shutting the door, I uncapped the bottle before taking a long, hearty drink as I made my way down the bus towards an arm chair that was positioned across from the couch. Isaac nodded in acknowledgement to me, as a sort of "good morning". I smiled back, taking another drink before capping it.

I held the bottle against my thigh, resting my head against the back of the seat as I heard shuffling from the front of the bus. Monte was walking back towards myself and Isaac before taking a seat on the couch across from me. I lifted my head nonchalantly, glancing in his direction. He had his hands clasped in front of him, his elbows on his knees and he looked troubled. I frowned, licking my lips before running my fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong, Monte?" I asked him, and he glanced up at me before looking away. Obviously he still wasn't a fan of the prospect that Drake was touring with us, and he probably didn't believe that Drake was truly pregnant, either. Suck it the fuck up, Monte. My Boo is pregnant.

"I just… I don't know what to make of all of this. What's it going to do to you when he starts going through his crazy hormonal mood swings? When he starts having weird cravings? God forbid, Adam, what if he… Goes into _labor_ while you're on stage? Are you just gonna leave the show?" Monte argued quietly, so as to not disturb those who were still sleeping. I sighed softly, staring down at the bottle of tea that I was pressing into my leg.

He had a point. I was going to be under a lot of stress. But couldn't he see that I'd be even more stressed out if I'd left Drake at home to go through all of this by himself? I couldn't do that to my baby. It was bad enough that I knocked him up in the first place. I couldn't have just left him in Los Angeles to fend for himself while I was gone for another eight to ten months with touring.

"What else was I supposed to do, Monte? Leave him there?" I asked him, frowning softly and clenching my tea, tightly, in my hand. Thank the Universe for plastic, I didn't have to worry about, potentially, breaking glass. Monte's jaw clenched and he looked away for a moment before speaking again.

"What do you think I did when Lisa was pregnant with twins?" He hissed gently, staring back up at me. I swallowed the lump of outrage that was lodged in my throat before breathing inward slowly, trying to clear my head.

"Lisa's pregnancy was different, Monte. One, she'd had kids before. Two, she's a woman. It's a woman's instinct to, even if only sort of, know how to take care of herself when she's pregnant. Women were created for that sort of thing; men were not. I couldn't have just left him to deal with all of this on his own, Monte. You know that." I told him, trying to keep my voice low and calm.

Monte shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. I knew he wasn't happy about all of this, but he had to understand that I had no other choice. It was between bringing Drake on tour or canceling it until he had the baby. And I knew that canceling the tour would have made millions of people angry and in deserving of a few answered questions. Besides, keeping Drake with me on this tour meant I could be with him through his pregnancy, still make fans happy, and keep this whole thing on the down low. The less people knew about it, the better.

"Are you sure that he's even pregnant at all?" Monte questioned, his eyes wavering back and forth between mine. I clenched my jaw, squeezing my tea bottle in my hand, but I forced myself to, at least, stay in my chair. As long as I stayed in my chair, I was less likely to want to lash out and yell at him. I wasn't normally a violent person, however, when someone questioned my honesty, I tended to get a little irritated.

"I damn sure, Monte. His doctor told him, something, like, four times. His doctor _made sure_ there was no error. Drake is _pregnant_." I growled at the guitarist, not really wanting to be angry with him, but, could I be blamed? Really?

Monte looked away from me and sighed, rubbing his temples slowly before dropping his hands. He looked like he was at a loss for words. Damn, I certainly hoped so, because I really didn't want to keep fighting with him. Fighting was not, exactly, one of my top favorite activities to do in a day (or in a year), and especially with someone as close to me as Monte was. He was one of my best friends, and I didn't want to jeopardize that in the middle of a tour.

"Alright, whatever." He said, standing from his seat and going back to the passenger seat of the front of the bus. I exhaled heavily, dropping my head into my hand as I heard a click of a door and the shuffling of feet. I glanced over at Tommy, who was slowly making his way to the spot on the couch that Monte had just vacated. He looked tired.

"Morning," I told him. He nodded once, plopping down into the seat and sighing softly. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a Manson t-shirt, his hair tangled around his face. There was no romantic chemistry between myself or Tommy, but that didn't mean I didn't think he was adorable. Especially with bed head.

"So, what's going on with you and Monte?" He groaned gently. I glanced over to the front of the bus, but Monte appeared to not be listening. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before uncapping my tea again.

"The usual. Arguing about Drake." I told him, taking several gulps of my tea. My throat and mouth had been left dry from arguing, a feeling that I hated more than most people. It was all part of being a singer. Cotton mouth, sticky mouth, I hated it all…

Tommy nodded once, rubbing his eyes gently as Isaac hung up on the phone with his wife. The blond glanced over at me for a second before speaking again, "He'll get over it, you know. It's just a lot to process for him. It's a lot to process for all of us, but, unlike him, we know better than to argue with you about it." I stared at Tommy before looking away, nodding once. He may've been, at least, questionably gay, but he was also incredibly insightful and wise.

"I really fucking hope so," I mumbled, and Tommy chuckled.

"Just relax. Do what you do and he'll forget all about it… At least, until, you know, Drake starts getting big. Then it'll be, like, a constant slap in the face to him. And if he's not over it before then, that'll be enough for him to get over it and accept it. If that makes sense." Tommy grumbled, and I laughed, nodding once.

"Yeah, it kinda makes sense." I told him, and Tommy smiled slightly, leaning against the arm of the couch and draping his arm over his face. He looked incredibly tired, but I couldn't blame him. Touring always made us tired.

"So, wait, does this mean your guys' fanservice is gonna, like, be cut down?" Isaac popped in, randomly. Tommy and I glanced over at him for a moment before looking at each other.

"Well, dunno. That's something I have to talk to Drake about—" I began to say.

"If it makes him uncomfortable, we don't have to…" He mumbled. I bit down on my lip.

"I don't think he'll mind it… I mean, I know he was worried after last tour, but I assured him there was nothing between us. And, I think, since he's here on tour with me, he'll be able to know firsthand that there, really, isn't anything. It's not like we're fucking on the bus between shows," I joked, and Tommy threw his head back to laugh. I laughed with him, and Isaac just chuckled, shaking his head as a sort of "wow, guys".

"Well, you talk to him, then. I don't really care if he says yes or no to it. The kissing and touching doesn't bother me. It's all in the name of the music, man." Tommy mused, smiling softly to himself and closing his eyes, tucking his arm under his head. I smiled gently in his direction, but he didn't see it.


	7. All That Matters Is Me

**Chapter Seven: So Say What You Want, All That Matters is Me  
Drake's POV**

To say that waking up later than most of the people on the bus made me feel lazy, would have been an understatement. When I woke up at ten o'clock in the morning, I could hear several voices in the main "living space" of the bus and I just sighed, laying in the bed to stare at the ceiling of the bus. Honestly, I didn't want to get up to go socialize with any of them. The dancers, Tommy and Isaac were all nice to me but none of them really… wanted me there, I guess you could say.

And Monte? Oh fucking Hell don't even get me started on Monte. He could at least pretend to be nice to me! He could at least not make it so open to everyone that he thought I was a liar and that I shouldn't be here with Adam. Well, fuck him, and fuck everyone else too. Today, I already knew, was not going to be a good day.

Best part of today, actually? My Gir shorts. Yes, Gir… You know that one cartoon that, even when you are an adult, you can't let go of? Well, mine's Invader Zim and I probably own a lot of Gir things a grown man shouldn't. Hey, he's cute and he's adorable. And green, that's just a bonus. The shorts are pretty short, cause they were made for girls, but they cover up everything fine and they're comfy as fuck. I have… a few pairs actually and, if nothing else, they would make my day. They have hearts down one leg and Gir down the other squinting. The ones I'm wearing now are green but… I have them in several colors.

Gir always made me smile, no matter how upset or mad I was.

I truly believed Gir would make me feel better about everything, until my hands fell onto my stomach. I hadn't noticed before, but there was just the slightest curve to my abdomen and I gasped, sitting straight up in the bed with my hands pressed over my stomach. I couldn't really be showing already, could I? How long had I been pregnant for now anyway? A month or something, right? No… it was more like two and a half, maybe three months now. And I was fucking showing!

Tears sprung into my eyes because this little bump was like the final stake in the ground. Now there was absolutely no way I could tell myself I wasn't pregnant. I hadn't really changed my eating habits, so it wasn't like I was gaining weight from being a pig. I was just getting bigger because I had another person growing inside of me…

"Fuck…" I mumbled to myself, rolling onto my side to look at the wall opposite the bed. "Why does shit always happen to me?" A few tears slipped down my cheeks. If you asked me now, why I was crying, I really couldn't tell you. All that had happened was, literally, gaining maybe five pounds, which still didn't bring me up to "healthy" weight range. Nobody would notice it but me, not even Adam and we have been dating (and having sex) for years. Nobody would ever tell the difference, but that just barely there curve was flipping my world upside down.

_Get up, Drake. Suck it up, because it's happening, get up and go out to where everyone else is at. Now._ I sighed. Why the fuck would I want to go out and socialize with people who didn't even like me? The only one who really liked me at all was Adam…

I should have stayed home by myself, I realized. Sure, I would have been away from Adam, but then I wouldn't have to deal with Monte's bitching, or walking into a room, hearing a couple of the dancers or band members whispering about me, realize I'm there and then try to play it off as nothing. It was just a little too late to go home.

God, why the fuck was I being so whiny? Maybe, if I just actually tried to get to know them, they _would_ like me. Staying in this tiny ass, cramped room all day certainly wasn't going to help me make friendships and if I was going to keep myself locked up in this room for the entire tour, I wasn't going to enjoy myself at all… But, at the same time, I was self conscious now that I was beginning to get bigger. I really didn't want anyone to see it, even though I knew nobody would be able to tell the difference yet. And, in a few months, I wouldn't be able to avoid it, so I needed to get used to people seeing me getting bigger now.

"Alright Drake, stop freaking out and get out of bed. Also, stop talking to yourself because it's kind of weird," I muttered to myself and then rolled my eyes. "I'm an artist. It's expected of me to be weird. But maybe this is a little too weird? Even for me… Eh, whatever."

I rolled out of bed, kneeling down next to my suitcase. I was also wearing a Gir shirt. It was gray with Gir in the middle, wearing a Santa hat. He was surrounded by snowballs and it said "Merry Jingly" across it. It was a Christmas gift my sister sent me about a year ago. She didn't realize that I don't even celebrate Christmas anymore, but it was still nice of her.

But, I didn't feel my Gir shirt was enough, so I pulled out a baggy hoodie that I honestly have never worn in my life. I bought it before we left for the tour because I knew that once I started showing, I would need something baggy to hide the unborn child under so people didn't start asking questions. Let's face it, I really couldn't never leave the bus for six months. I'd just have to be smart about how I dressed when I did leave the bus. Thankfully I wouldn't gain weight anywhere but my stomach really, so I only had to worry about one problem area…

I pulled the hoodie on. It covered my upper body fully and I was basically swimming in it, but my green shorts could still be seen clearly. I felt ridiculous, but I didn't care. I just kept having this feeling that when I walked out to the living space, everyone's eyes would dart to my stomach. It was all in my imagination, but I had a vivid one…

Pushing the bedroom door open, I slowly walked out into the hall and down to were almost everyone was sitting. I was still amazed that this bus could fit so many people in it. I felt more like we were touring in a clown car. "Morning baby," Adam said before he even looked over at me. I suppose I was the last person up after all. Fantastic.

When he did look over at me, he frowned. "Drake, why are you wearing a giant hoodie? That is way too big for you and it's way to hot in here to be wearing something like that," he said, tossing an empty bottle of tea into the small garbage can tucked besides the tiny television. "Baby? Take that off."

"No…" I mumbled, frowning a little.

Tommy smirked just slightly. "Dude, it's alright if you're wearing a Gir shirt under there. Don't have to hide it. He's already on your shorts," he said, laughing softly. Isaac laughed too but nobody else did, thank fucking god…

"I am wearing a Gir shirt, not ashamed of that, the hoodie's just… comfortable…" I said, frowning over at the blond. He frowned back, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"You don't look comfortable at all, man. In fact, you look a little pale. You feeling okay?" Tommy asked, coming to stand next to Adam. Thankfully Tommy was a little shorter than me, so I didn't have to feel like he was staring down at me. Adam on the other hand, made me feel incredibly tiny. The singer put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"He's really warm. Drake, you're going to overheat wearing this thing. It's way too hot," he said, his fingers slipping under the bottom of the hoodie. Isaac whistled, or maybe it was a dancer. I really didn't know. I couldn't tell any of them apart, really.

"Get a room," he said, laughing lightly as Adam, against my will, pulling my hoodie up my torso. Obediently I lifted my arms so he could take it off of me, leaving me with poofing hair, my Gir shirt and shorts.

I glared over at Isaac without really meaning to glare. "That isn't funny," I said, frowning at him. His laughter quickly died out and he looked away, seeming slightly ashamed to have made a joke in the first place. I sighed softly, putting a hand on the side of my face. I was such a fucking killjoy… But it was hard not to be when I was constantly reminded that I was a man who was pregnant and the only reason I got to come on tour with my boyfriend in the first place was because I was pregnant. He wouldn't have wanted me to come if I wasn't. He didn't want me to go on his first tour…

_Drake, stop that. You're having more of those mood swing issues…_ "Boo, what's the matter?" Adam whispered, pressing his lips to my hot forehead. I glanced around at everyone who had stopped in whatever they were doing to look over at me and Adam. I sighed quickly, taking Adam's hand into mine and pulling him back down towards the room we shared at the back of the bus.

Once inside, I pulled the door closed behind us. His blue eyes met my own in confusion. "Babyboo?" he asked softly. He moved to take me into his arms, but I caught his hands in midair and moved them to my stomach. He blinked, looking down at his hands before looking back up at me, still looking confused. "What, baby?"

I sighed quietly. "Adam, I'm getting bigger…" I whispered, pressing my hand over his, pushing it flat against my stomach. "I know you can't even tell, but I can. This _bump_ had just started to show up and I…" Tears were springing back into my vision. Again, I really couldn't tell you why I was crying. Honestly, I was making a big deal out of nothing, but the tears were making themselves known anyway.

Adam's eyes filled with alarm and he moved his hands up to my face, stroking away the tears that had escaped. "Boo, it's not even noticeable yet… Someone would have to touch you like I just was to even realize the slightest change," he whispered, pulling me up against him. "You're still beautiful, baby… Please don't get upset. It's going to be alright."

"You aren't going to be saying that in a month, two months, three months… I'm going to be gigantic…" I whispered, closing my eyes to attempt to keep more tears from falling.

He simply pressed a kiss into my hair. "You will always be beautiful Drake, and even when you do get bigger, it'll only be until the baby is born. Then it won't take you any time at all to work off the little bit of fat left over. I know you, Drake, you'll be fine. I know it," he whispered, his hand falling back down onto my stomach. "We should be happy about this. Our baby is growing…"

A smile so completely filled with joy crossed Adam's face. I couldn't even begin to contradict him when he smiled like that… "I…" I bit down on my lip. "I suppose you're right, I just… Being fat isn't something I can really say I've ever done before…"

"You aren't ever going to be fat. You'll be pregnant for a while and then you'll be back to your normal self. Either way, you're going to be beautiful, please trust me on that…" he pleaded, pressing his lips gently to mine. I moaned into his lips, deepening it for just a moment before he pulled back. "But I also know this isn't the only thing bothering you, baby… So care to spill what's going on?" he asked and I frowned a little, looking away from Adam.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'll just seem like I'm whining and bitching about things I shouldn't be…" I muttered.

"Baby, if something is upsetting you, please tell me what it is. I want to make touring as enjoyable as I possibly can for you…" he said. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me down into his lap and holding me tightly against his chest. "Please tell me?"

"I just… I feel like nobody here really likes me. Sure, they're all nice enough, well except for Monte. I almost punched him yesterday…" I muttered, staring at the wall across from where we sat. "I just feel kind of left out of everything, like I don't really belong here. I don't do anything to help out, I can't go out drinking with you guys for obvious reasons. I'm not really included in anything unless you make room for me… I just, I don't know, I feel like I'm more of a burden on everyone here than an actual person…"

Adam frowned. "Well, as far as Monte goes, he'll get over himself and maybe you should have hit him. As for the rest of them, they just want to get to know you. Yeah, it's kinda weird to think about you being pregnant, but they all accept it, aside from Monte. I know Isaac and Tommy would love to get to know you. The dancers too, you just have to be… a little more open. I know that's hard to do right now because of the pregnancy, but if you spent a little more time out there, talking to them, you might be surprised at how quickly you gain some new best friends."

"Like I could replace Cass and Brad. They'd kill me," I said, laughing softly. Adam laughed too and he put his forehead against mine.

"Listen, Boo, if you want a job to do to help out, I've got one for you. I was kind of afraid to ask you because I didn't want you to… overstrain yourself," he said and I rolled my eyes. He gave me a sort of guilty smile. "I know, I know, I worry too much, but I can't help it. We're new at this whole parenting thing and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby…"

"Adam, what was the job you want me to do?" I asked, trying to focus him back on something not revolving around him being overly paranoid.

"Oh, right… Well, you're great with art, organizing and interior design, obviously. I was wondering if you might be interested in set design? For Glam Nation, the stage was kind of really boring. Nothing fancy going on but maybe you could fix that?" he asked. It didn't sound overly important but I would take what I could get. Actually, scratch that, it was extremely important. The people in a space looked only as good as the space that encased them. That was the whole point of design!

"Well, I'd love to do that. I'll see what I can do for you," I whispered, snuggling up to him.

He smiled, rubbing my back gently for a long while. "Alright, now let's go out and have a good time with the others, hm?"

"But Adam I…" My hand instantly went down to my stomach, the feeling of self consciousness hitting me like a tidal wave.

Adam pulled my hands away from my stomach. "Nobody will notice and when they do start to notice in a month or two, it won't matter. You're beautiful. Nobody could deny that. Not even Tommy and he's "straight"." Adam said with a laugh.

"Um, yeah, Tommy's as straight as a bow, Adam. Just cause he isn't in love with you, doesn't mean he doesn't look at other boys," I said, snorting softly.

Adam smirked at me. "Well, if you keep wearing these shorts around the bus he might start looking at you." My face heated up. "Have I ever told you how much I like these shorts? They make your ass look fantastic, with a little bit of cuteness thrown in there because of Gir and the little hearts."


	8. Disguise It Secretly

Okay... I just now became aware that I've already used this particular title for Chapter Two of this fic, but you know what? I don't give a damn and I'm too lazy to change it. Plus, it's fitting. So fuck it. XD

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Now With Passion In Our Eyes, There's No Way We Could Disguise It Secretly…**

**Adam's POV**

It'd been a several weeks— probably close to another month— since Drake first started to get that slightest of curve to his stomach (which meant he was, something, like, three, three and a half months in). Apart from his little breakdown that day (and the afternoon that he blew up at Monte for, still, not believing the fact that he was pregnant; trust me, that was a sight to see), he was doing our band a great service. He'd helped design props and new places for lights. We were considering pyro but decided that we didn't want to risk setting anyone ablaze…

I stretched my arms above my head, yawning softly. Drake was snuggled up against my chest, his breath tickling my skin. I smiled at him, leaning down and planting a soft peck into his hair. His Gir shorts clung to his lack-of-hips and thighs, a Gir tank-top tossed about and folding weird from where he'd tossed and turned in his sleep. I smiled, gently trailing my fingers through his hair, down the side of his face, along his neck to his shoulder.

Drake shifted, but remained asleep, and I continued sliding the pads of my fingertips along his skin. I traced down the curve of his toned arms, over his hip, briefly on his thigh before curling back up and over his stomach. I stopped for a moment, trailing my fingers over his stomach again before glancing down. His shirt was hiding it a little, but after moving it out of the way, I could see that the once-slight curve was more prominent.

You wouldn't have suspected that he was pregnant. It looked like that little bit of baby fat that girls get. That cute pudge, you know? That's what Drake had; cute baby fat… But it wasn't. It was a baby. _My_ baby.. I stared hard at the curve of his stomach, gently rolling Drake off of me and onto his back. His head lolled to the side and he stayed asleep. I shifted close to him, tugging his shirt up carefully, exposing his stomach before laying my palm flat on it.

I gasped softly, lifting my hand again to trail my fingers over the curve. I knew that this was going to make Drake incredibly upset, but… I didn't see what was so wrong with it… Seeing this curve, knowing what it was… I was overwhelmed with happiness. Drake was carrying my baby, and he was starting to show. His skin was radiant and he looked so beautiful…

I kept tracing circles into his stomach, relishing in the smooth, softness of his skin, marveling at the curve that was my growing child. I leaned my head into the hand that wasn't touching Drake, and I stared lazily at his stomach, drawing designs and names into his skin. Boy names and girl names… What would we name our baby? What gender was our baby? So many questions that needed answering, but I was content just knowing that my baby was growing and going to be just as beautiful as his daddy's…

I still wasn't sure how Drake was pregnant, but I refused to believe that he was some kind of a freak. He was just different. Maybe he had female reproductive organs as well as sperm? Maybe it was a birth defect that had been overlooked? I didn't think he was transgendered. He was too much of a man to be trans. I sighed softly, dragging my thumb against his stomach. So beautiful.

I leaned over, pressing my lips to Drake's stomach gently. Part of me couldn't wait for the next few months to go by when Drake would start feeling kicks… A smile pulled at my lips and I rested my head against Drake's chest, staring at the curve lovingly, still dragging my fingers back and forth in his skin. He was breathing deep, evenly, his heartbeat pounding into my head.

How much longer until the kicks? Until our baby would respond to our voices and to music? Would our baby like my music? I chuckled quietly to myself, pressing another kiss to Drake's stomach, leaning my head just above the curve. I didn't want to crush my baby with my big, fat noggin. That would just… suck.

"Adam?" Drake whispered, his voice weak with fatigue. I lifted my head, looking over at him, my palm resting flat against his stomach. He blinked once, frowning slightly before looking down to see my hand. We'd been so busy with the tour that he hadn't, really, noticed how much bigger he'd gotten. His eyes widened and he looked horrified for a moment.

"Baby, baby," I pulled my hand away from his belly, cupping his face in my hands as I kissed him gently. He whimpered into my kiss, and I felt a tear roll down along my fingers. I pressed my forehead to his, caressing his cheek gently. "It's okay… Please don't cry."

"Adam! Don't you see it?" He hissed at me quietly, motioning to his stomach. I looked down at the curve, but I didn't see what he was seeing. I didn't see anything wrong. I didn't see the freak of nature that he thought he was. I saw the love of my life with my baby. I looked back to him, staring deep into his eyes as I wiped his tears away.

"Drake, I see our baby… _Our_ baby. I know you don't like this, but, Boo, please… See what I see. See the beauty of it.." I whispered to him, and his eyes trailed away from mine back to his stomach. At first, he still looked upset. But after a moment, his saddened eyes softened and he smiled, leaning into me as I shifted, pulling him into my arms. I was sitting up, my back pressed to the headboard. Drake's head rested against my chest, just below my chin. My arms wrapped around him, taking his and moving them along his hips, up to his belly.

"Adam…" He whined, and I shushed him gently, bringing his hands up to the curve. He whimpered softly and I pressed a kiss to his hairline, holding his hands over our baby. His whimpers died off, and when I pulled my hands away, his stayed there. I smiled slightly, kissing the back of his head.

"Do you see, Drake? Do you see what I see when I look at you?" I whispered into the shell of his ear. Drake didn't move or speak for a moment, but he turned his head, catching my lips in a soft, chaste kiss. One of his hands lifted, reaching back to palm my left cheek lightly. I curled my arms around his stomach, my palms flat on his belly as I kissed him.

Drake moaned quietly as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, tasting him briefly as his hand slid into my hair, pulling gently. I groaned, kissing him hard as my arms wound tighter around his body. I wanted to keep kissing him and holding him, but there was a knock on the door that pulled me away from him. I groaned softly, and not in pleasure, as Drake fixed his shirt.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Tommy." I sighed softly, leaning my head against Drake's.

"Come in." I told him. There was a moment of hesitation, it seemed, before the door clicked and swung open slowly. Tommy was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, his hair in a disarray around his face. He smiled apologetically.

"We're stopping for breakfast soon, just to let you guys know." He commented. I nodded once to him and he started to withdraw before his eye caught Drake's stomach, and he smiled warmly at us before closing the door. Drake whined softly, slumping against my chest. I frowned, running fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong, Boo?" I asked him. He curled up in my arms, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"It's noticeable." He grumbled. I sighed softly, pressing a gently kiss to his forehead.

"Yes. It's noticeable. But think of it this way; if they didn't believe it before, they have no reason not to now. Besides, baby, you're beautiful." I whispered into his skin, but I knew he didn't fully believe me. At least, not the "beautiful" remark.

"Sure…" He grumbled before sliding out of my arms and going to his suitcase for clothing. I smiled, crawling off the bed and retrieving my own clothes. Simple, charcoal skinny jeans and a black and grey t-shirt. Tossing them onto the bed, I stretched my arms above my head, popping my back in a few places before peeling off my pajama pants and t-shirt. Grabbing my skinnies, I stepped into them, tugging them up to my hips before buttoning them into place. Snatching up my shirt, I pulled it on over my head, smoothing it out over my chest.

I bent down, grabbing my belt before looping it through my pants, fastening it tightly. I turned, seeing Drake pulling on a pair of red skinny jeans and a loose-fitting, long-sleeved grey shirt and black vest. I smiled as he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, buttoning the vest on and smoothening it over his stomach. You could still see the curve of his stomach, but you had to look close.

"Lookin' good, baby." I commented, walking around the bed towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I bent my head, pressing my lips to his for a moment. He smiled, blushing lightly.

"Not as good as you." He said softly. I chuckled, caressing his cheek.

"Baby, please…" I whispered, kissing him again. His arms looped around my neck, pulling me close to him as we kissed. He moaned into my mouth, curling his fingers into the hair on the back of my head. I smiled into his lips, cupping his face gently before pulling away, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I kissed him once again.

"I love you, too, baby." I said. His cheeks flamed with a delicate blush and he kissed my cheek once.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starving," he commented, and I grinned, taking his hand in mine before walking over to the door. I reached out, taking the door knob in hand, turning it and pulling the door open.

"Oh, look, the love birds decide to join us!" I heard Monte exclaim. I rolled my eyes, stepping out with Drake before closing our bedroom door behind us. Everyone was dressed, ready to go, and it was obvious that we were the last ones to be ready to leave. The bus was pulling into a small breakfast place's parking lot. It was mostly empty and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Oh, come off it, Monte. I'm sure when Lisa was pregnant with your twins, it took her a while to get up and get motivated," Tommy said gently, punching Monte lightly in the shoulder. I smiled at the blond. I never really thought him to be one to defend me— or Drake!— against Monte, but here he was…

"Besides," I said, standing behind Drake, reaching around him and plucking the buttons of his vest free. Drake squirmed, obviously not liking the fact that he was the center of attention again. Monte frowned, staring at us as Tommy smirked behind him. I grabbed the hem of Drake's shirt, lifting it up enough to show the curve of his belly to the rest of the band.

Several pairs of eyes widened, mouths dropped, and there was deafening silence from everyone, even Tommy. But Tommy was the only one not in any state of shock. He stood there, shaking his head before the bus pulled to a stop. He walked towards the door before looking back as I dropped Drake's shirt back into place.

"Come on guys. It's not the first time we've seen a pregnant person." He commented, pushing open the door.


	9. Violence Isn't Caused By Videogames

**Chapter Nine: Violence Isn't Caused By Videogames, I Assure You  
Drake's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed. I figured the bus was empty. There was a huge show tonight and I figured they were all off getting wardrobe cleaned and perfect. They had to run through sound check and all the other fun stuff that came with doing live concerts. It was an outdoor concert and the stage was very up close and personal to the audience, so there wasn't too much I could do with it. Adam had told me the night before that once sound check was done, he'd come to get me for a late lunch and then take me out to do whatever I could manage with the stage.

Honestly, I was completely fine with having the bus to myself for a few hours. We weren't scheduled to get a hotel room until tonight, but that didn't bother me either. As long as I didn't have to deal with Monte's bullshit for a little while, I was happy. Not to mention, I didn't really like the attention I got from the rest of the band. All of them, excluding Monte, were amazed by my pregnancy and a lot of them were a little… overly interested in asking me about it. I didn't like it much because most of them were questions like 'how did you get pregnant?' and 'what's it like to be pregnant?' I didn't know how I got pregnant and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know why. I didn't need to figure out _why_ I was a freak.

And what was it like to be pregnant? Well… basically it fucking sucked. The morning sickness was completely horrible and thankfully it was starting to subside. It didn't happen very often anymore but it still showed up every once in a while. Motion sickness from being on the bus really didn't help anything. The massive amounts of food I ate was sickening. I was eating for two but it felt like I was eating for four. I never ate so much before and it made me feel like a slob. The weight I was gaining… well, that was the worst part. I'd always been, more or less, a twig and I didn't know how to deal with the access weight. I wasn't very big yet, but I knew it was coming… Right now I could hide it under baggy clothing. Would I be able to hide it throughout the entire pregnancy? Or would people find out? I lived in constant fear of what would happen if my condition leaked to the press.

Sighing, I pushed myself out of bed. I was wearing a different color of the same Gir shorts. They were just too comfortable not to wear. I had several pairs because they were great for lounging around the house in or, in this case, they were great for lounging around the bus in. A large, black tee-shirt with my boyfriend's face on it rested on my upper half. I'd been getting shirts in larger sizes to cover up the bulge that was growing in my stomach…

I didn't feel like getting dressed, so I just walked into out into the front of the bus. I just wanted to get something to drink, curl up on the couch and watch some TV without worrying about the rest of the band interfering. I never got time to myself, so I was going to take advantage of the time I did have. The only thing was that I wasn't alone. Tommy was sitting in front of the television, Indian style. He had an x-box controller in his hand and he was playing some game that, by the looks of it, looked really fucking disgusting.

He turned his head to look at me and he paused his game. "Oh hey," he said, standing from the floor. I heard a few sickening cracks of his spine and knees fill the air before he smiled at me. "Didn't expect you to be up so early."

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing around. There wasn't a clock in the bus and I didn't have my cell phone on me. I left it in the room Adam and I shared. "And why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with… like the band doing sound check and shit?" I asked, looking back at Tommy. He flipped his blond hair out of his face and smiled at me.

"Eh, I fibbed. Told them I wasn't feeling too hot. I just didn't feel like going. When Adam woke me up I was tired and had a headache so I talked my way out of going and slept for another hour or so," he explained. "I drank a little too much last night," he added with a guilty laugh. "Besides, Monte can do my sound check for me. It's not a big deal."

I snorted a laugh, shaking my head softly. "I'm all for making Monte do more work," I told him. I hated to sound like a bitch but… Monte hadn't really been treating me very well over the last month and some odd weeks. He was kind of mean to me a lot of the time and when he pissed me off enough, I yelled back. Trust me, I didn't feel bad for blowing up at Monte. I was helping the band a lot and I think that annoyed Monte because it actually gave me a legitimate reason for being here besides the fact that I was carrying Adam Fucking Lambert's baby.

Tommy tossed his head back, laughing softly. "I'll be sure to remember that one," he commented, smiling at me. Tommy was the only once, besides Adam of course, who treated me like I was a normal person. He was kind and he stood up for me when the bombardment of questioning from the others just became too much. "So, since we've got the bus to ourselves, do you wanna hang out with me?" he asked.

I blinked, glancing at the paused video game for a moment. "Um, sure? I guess…" I mumbled and he just laughed at me.

"Come on, we can be friends can't we? Or is it cause I make out with your boy every night on stage?" he asked, sounding like he was serious and joking at the same time. I smiled shyly.

"No, it's not anything like that. I know you and Adam are just friends. I didn't… really believe that one your first tour but Adam and I weren't dating at the time," I told him. "So I really didn't have room to get upset about it. Besides, I saw you getting… pretty close to the girl last night at the club." A light blush rushed across his pale cheeks. "When you aren't allowed to drink anything, you tend to notice more at clubs that you normally would. I saw you groping her…"

"Well… that's embarrassing…" he said, laughing awkwardly again. I just shook my head, smirking at him.

"It's not like we all haven't been there before, dude," I told him. He blinked, looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You've done it with girls?" he exclaimed quietly, as if he were afraid that someone would overhear. I smiled, blushing lightly and nodding.

"I wasn't always gay. In high school, I dated a lot of girls. I had sex with two of them…" I told him, frowning some. Why was I telling him this? We weren't really that close. This was stuff I hadn't even talked with Adam about. Then again, no guy talked to his boyfriend and his baby daddy about the girls he used to fuck. "I… never really liked it though and I generally attracted bitches. They weren't ever nice and… when I was seventeen I hooked up with a guy." I smiled sheepishly. "Never knew sex felt that good from my experiences with girls. That's kind of when I completely dropped girls. But… that's completely besides the point. All I was trying to say is, I've been there. Drunk with some beautiful girl whose name you can't really remember."

"Seriously?" he asked, obviously in awe. "I never would have guessed… Not trying to say that you like scream gay or anything but…" I cut him off.

"I know I scream gay, Tommy. It's alright. I screamed gay even when I was 'straight'. That's how I attracted so many girls," I told him. "And it's alright that you wouldn't have guessed. Not many people ever do. I haven't even really told Adam. I mean… he knows I dated girls but… with how far I've actually gone, I never told him…"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Keeping secrets, huh?" he asked, smirking at me.

"No, just… not bringing up the subject and if you tell him, I'll cut your balls off," I said, smirking at him. He went a little pale.

"I don't really wanna test that. I'm almost positive you'd do it," he said. "Maybe I should start wearing a cup around you…" I laughed softly, smiling at him and nodding. He glanced at the television. "Wanna show me how tough you really are?" he asked, motioning to the game he had been playing. "Left4Dead," he told me.

I glanced warily at the game. It looked gory but that didn't really bother me much. I could stomach a lot of sick shit. When I was in high school, my friends and I had been huge horror movie junkies. I've seen almost ever single one. Adam won't watch them. He got too queasy but I was kind of worried about the whole 'babies shouldn't be around violence during pregnancy' or whatever they say. I wasn't sure I believed it but what if it actually was true?

"I dunno how to play it," I said, shrugging some. He just smiled, handing me a controller before sitting down on the floor again. I lowered myself down next to him.

"It isn't hard. You'll pick it up quick, I'm sure," he said. I sighed, watching the screen as it began motion. Basically the game was mind numbing. It didn't take much brain function. Mostly it concentrated around killing things, zombies if I wasn't mistaken. It wasn't hard to learn how to play. I basically learned from hitting random buttons until I figured out the patterns I needed to use. Despite how gory and pointless the game was, I found it enjoyable. It was an easy way to get ride of stress and it got my mind off of the constant haze of pregnancy. It also got my mind off of the band and, more importantly, Monte. I'd like to hit him with the butt of a gun…

We were absorbed in the game. We must have been playing for hours when Adam and came in with a couple of the dancers who probably wanted to change. He looked down at Tommy and I, both still in our pajamas and locking into a mindless videogame. "Drake?" he asked, kneeling down next to me. I looked over at him for a moment.

"Oh hey," I said, looking back at the game. Tommy had his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth, concentrating hard on the game.

"Hey…" he muttered. "Um, what are you guys doing?" he asked, cringing as he looked up at the game. Like I said, he didn't like violence at all. I paused the game and set the controller down in front of me. My back was hurting from sitting on the floor for so long, but I ignored t.

"Just hanging with Tommy… Playing a videogame," I told him. Tommy smiled over at us. "We're just, you know, bonding. No reason we can't be friends," I told him.

"Yeah. Drake's cool and I feel bad for him being alone all the time when you aren't around. We get along great so…" he said with a shrug, smiling innocently over at Adam.

Adam frowned, glancing at the paused game. "You sure you should be playing a game like that while you're pregnant? Not to mention… you know, you might have nightmares and stuff…" he said, sounding worried. Apparently he completely believed that violence rubbed off on unborn babies.

I frowned at Adam. "Baby, I'm old enough to play a mature videogame and I don't think that it's going to have any impact on the baby. You weren't here, Tommy was, so we just decided to have some fun. That's all…" I said. Tommy nodded in agreement with me. "It's just harmless fun. Just relax, okay?" I asked, standing up slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He moaned into my lips. "Don't make me pout at you."

Adam chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Alright, alright, fine… How about you two get dressed so we can go get some food. Have either of you even eaten anything today?" he asked. We glanced at each other, looking slightly guilty before shaking our heads. Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Go get dressed, boys. You need food, then you guys need to come to the stage with us so we can tie up loose ends for the show."


	10. Love Speaks In Silence

**Chapter Ten: With Every Beat Of My Heart, Love Speaks In Silence**

**Adam's POV**

I smiled, thanking my fans for coming out to the show after the encore had finished. Their screams were deafening, pulsing through my body and ringing so loudly in my ears that I heard echoes within echoes. A bright grin was on my face as I stared out at all of them, blowing another kiss before trotting off stage to where Drake was standing, waiting. I grinned at him, pulling him up into my sweaty arms and kissing him deeply.

He moaned against my lips, curling his arms around my neck, tangling his fingers into my hair. My tongue slid between his teeth as I cupped his cheek in my palm, kissing him hard before pulling away, resting my forehead against his. Drake chuckled softly, kissing me again before pulling away and pushing me towards the back stage doors. I had to go get cleaned up and changed for fan signing.

I took Drake's hand in mine, pulling him along to the doors before pushing them open quietly, slipping into the back halls. My room was down around a corner and at the end of the hallway; fortunately, it was also the largest. I glanced down at Drake as he fell in step beside me, holding my hand tightly as I heard the stage doors open again, the rest of the band and dancers following us to their own rooms.

Drake and I turned the corner, walking down to my room. I had a hand on the doorknob, turning it when Drake stepped up on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth. I chuckled, shoving the door open before dragging him inside, nudging the door shut with my foot as I kissed him again. He moaned, curling his fingers into the fabric of my blue and black vest, peeling it off slowly.

I shrugged out of the vest, my hands coming up to palm Drake's face against as our mouths swept together in soft, gentle caresses, tongues barely teasing. But our senses were on overdrive and I could feel myself falling into the desire for want and lust. Drake slid his tongue into my mouth, deepening our kiss and I moaned, softly, pulling him closer to me.

I wanted to slide my hands under his loose-fitting, dark blue sweater. I wanted to rip it off his body and make sweet love to him, but I knew I couldn't. I could be intimate with him, yes. But I couldn't have sex with him. Not for another… what, three and a half months? Maybe? Good gosh, was he already so far in?

I pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard as I caressed his cheek with my fingertips, "Drake.. baby, I've gotta get changed. We've got a hotel tonight. We can continue this there, okay?" I suggested. Drake whined softly like a puppy and I smirked once, kissing him again, barely touching his face before pulling away again.

I stepped away, peeling off my leather pants before grabbing the towel that was sitting on the back of a chair next to the vanity of the room. I wiped myself off, cleaning away the majority of the body glitter that I wore before snatching up the dark grey skinny jeans I'd worn to sound check, slipping into them before buckling them with my belt into place.

Toweling my hair to clean out most of the sweat and glitter, I ran my fingers through the inky locks, smoothening them out some before grabbing my Queen t-shirt and my leather jacket, tugging them both on before shoving my feet into my boots. Drake was standing off to the side, his eyes distant as he watched me, a small smile on his face. I chuckled, and he blinked once, realizing that I'd caught him staring. He blushed deeply, looking away as I walked back over to him, kissing his cheek.

"Come on, baby," I told him, taking his hand in mine. Drake smiled softly, squeezing my palm with his as I walked with him back down the hallways towards the side door of the venue where, no doubt, a good thousand fans were waiting for autographs and pictures. I felt Drake's hand tighten in mine, and I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want the fans to see him; to see his stomach. It had gotten a little more noticeable as time went by, though it wasn't like most women when they'd gotten to four or five months of pregnancy.

Most women, when they were at the stage Drake was at, were noticeably pregnant and had even started feeling kicks. Drake had gotten larger— much to his displeasure— but not to the degree that most women would have been. Plus he wasn't feeling kicks yet— much to _my_ displeasure.

I leaned down, pressing a kiss to Drake's forehead, "You'll be fine," I began as my brother, Neil, came up behind us, "Neil," I said to my brother, "can you take Drake to the bus and make sure no one sees him?" I asked. Neil nodded once, motioning for Drake to follow him to a different exit. Another reason I knew Drake didn't want fans to see him was he didn't want the media asking questions as to why he was on tour with us this time and not last.

I understood that completely. I knew Drake didn't like the media; neither did I. In fact, I hated it. Paparazzi constantly following us everywhere, taking pictures at every opportunity. There was a difference between fans taking pictures and asking for autographs and questions to be answered, and then there was the paparazzi, who often misquoted and changed the context of everything just to get a big story out. It was ridiculous. Plus, most of them asked the same questions over and over. At least fans were original.

Tommy came up beside me, his sunglasses in place over his eyes, his striped hoodie brought up over his head. He smiled warmly at me as we walked out of the exit, hit by a wave of screaming fans and flashing cameras. I smiled at them, waving before taking sharpies and pens, signing pictures of me, pictures of the band, people's shirts, skin, arms, CD cases, etc etc etc…

It felt like an eternity and a half before I finally managed to crawl into the bus, heading for the hotel. We had another show in this city tomorrow, which is why we were staying. I fell onto the couch, groaning quietly as Tommy slumped down at the other end beside me. I could only assume that Drake was in our room because he wasn't out in the living room with anyone else.

"Good show tonight, man," I heard Monte say to me and I opened my eyes, reaching out to fist bump him. I smiled softly, nodding once. I wish I had more energy to do more, but I was just too tired to do much of anything other than cuddle up with Drake and sleep.

"Yeah," I mumbled softly as Monte fell into the armchair across from the couch that Tommy and I were lounging on. I sighed softly, letting my eyes slip shut from exhaustion. I didn't want to think or even move, I just wanted to sleep. Shows often left me feeling lazy and unmotivated to do much else, especially shows like the one we'd just done.

I must've dozed off at some point, because I opened my eyes to find Tommy shaking me gently. The bus was parked and we were in front of a nice, four or five star hotel. Everyone was grabbing their bags, taking them up to the front doors of the lobby. I inhaled slowly, stretching my arms above my head before pushing myself off of the couch, walking to mine and Drake's room at the back of the bus.

I pushed the door open quietly, seeing Drake sleeping silently on the bed, curled up into a ball with his arms around his stomach. I stopped, staring at him for a long moment before smiling, wanting to just cry at the beauty of him cradling our baby like she was already there— wait, she? I frowned slightly, before smiling. Yeah, she. Call me strange or whatever, but I just had this feeling that our baby was going to be a girl.

I shook my head, stepping into the room before slipping on the bed, nudging Drake's shoulder ever so gently, "Baby? Baby?" I whispered, and he breathed sharply, opening his eyes in the darkness to stare up at me. "We're here. Let's go," I told him, pressing a kiss to his lips before sliding off the bed to gather up my night bag. Drake groaned softly before getting up, packing up the essentials.

I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder before reaching out to take his hand, walking with him out of the room. Most of the other guys were already in the hotel or on their way, but I could hear someone rustling around in the room next to mine. I glanced through the ajar door, seeing a tuft of blond; Tommy. I chuckled. Slow-poke.

Drake and I carefully made our way down the steps of the bus and towards the front doors. It must've been well after midnight because most of the lights in the upper floors of the hotel were dark. The city lights were only a distant glow and it was rather quiet. I smiled, squeezing Drake's hand with mine as we walked through the automatic doors. Neil turned toward us, holding out a room key, saying our room number and bidding us goodnight. I nodded once to him, taking it in my hand before walking with Drake to the elevator.

I pressed the button, waiting for the soft ding and whoosh of doors before stepping onto the elevator with Drake and riding up to the third floor. He leaned heavily against me, still tired from his nap, no doubt. I smiled, letting go of his hand long enough to run my fingers through his hair before the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open. I took hold of Drake's hand again, walking out of the elevator with him and down the hallway to our room.

I swiped the card, pushing open the door and letting him walk in first. He smiled in thanks to me before stepping in and crossing to the king sized bed. I inhaled slowly, smelling a delicate scent of vanilla. It reminded me of Drake, deeply, because he always smelled of vanilla. It must've been his favorite shampoo. And body wash.

I shuffled to the bed, dropping my bag at the foot of it before crashing on top of the blankets, groaning softly. Drake chuckled, slipping onto the bed beside me before pressing a kiss to my neck. I moaned gently, causing Drake to laugh again as he left a kiss in my hairline, "Come on, baby. Get into your pajamas and I'll give you a backrub, alright?" He suggested.

If I wasn't so tired, I would have sprung up from the bed to get changed. But I only managed to drag myself from the comfort of the blankets and the mattress, dragging myself to my feet. I crossed to the foot of the bed, pulling out my pajama pants before stripping of my jeans, shirt and jacket, tugging them on quickly. I knew I needed to go wash my face and brush my teeth, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My mind was too wrapped around the idea of getting a massage from Drake. Ra knew I had back issues from being a rock star.

I stumbled to the bathroom, flicking on the light before turning the water faucet on, splashing cool water on my face and rinsing my mouth out. Just because I was foregoing properly cleaning myself up didn't mean I was going to skip out on at least refreshing myself a little bit. I turned the faucet and light off before wandering back towards the bed where Drake was waiting with a bottle of lotion.

On any other night, I would have smirked and made some bawdy joke before taking him sweet and slow. But not tonight. Tonight I just chuckled and fell back onto the mattress, face down as Drake straddled my hips, rubbing lotion onto his palms before working out the tension and knots in my shoulders and neck. I groaned quietly, feeling my body relax as Drake's artistic fingers rubbed circles into my skin.

"Fuuuuccckk…" I groaned, never feeling so at peace. Drake laughed quietly, dragging his fingers against my freckled skin. I moaned gently, feeling myself falling into a sleepy state before Drake just stopped. I frowned softly when he gasped, and his hands disappeared from my back.

"Baby?" I said, turning slowly to look at him. Drake's hands were on his stomach, his eyes wide. He didn't seem to be breathing, and I got worried. Was something wrong? Was he feeling sick? Oh, fuck, was he going to lose… No, no. Stop, Adam. Stop it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered, shifting so that I was on my knees in front of him. I reached out to cup his face but he brought up one of his hands, taking mine and bringing it down to his stomach, "Baby—" I began, but then I felt it.

A kick. Just the slightest of them, but it was a kick none the less. I gasped, staring at Drake for a long moment as another kicked hit my palm. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just stared deeply into Drake's beautiful blue eyes as our baby kicked my hand again.


	11. Your Vertigo Stick

**Chapter Eleven: I Want Your Psycho, Your Vertigo Stick  
Drake's POV**

Feeling the baby kick had been terrifying the first time but the second time, it filled me with relief and happiness. Normal pregnancies would have gotten all sorts of kicks and such by now, but not me. I was honestly beginning to believe there was something wrong with the baby since he or she hadn't been moving at all.

Adam was probably more excited then I was. Of course he was, he was a sap, even if he tried to hide it. Adam was a huge baby. It was honestly one of the things I loved about him so much (not that I'd ever admit to it). He'd been so excited about that kicks that he rushed off to everyone else's rooms to tell them. Honestly, I felt that was a little extreme considering the lateness of the hour, but Adam wasn't going to be stopped when he was on a mission for something.

That had been nearly a week ago and since then the kicks had only gotten more frequent and more prominent. Everyone on tour, with the exception of Monte (go figure), had this obsession with feeling my stomach, waiting for the baby to kick back against them. I never understood this fascination with pregnant women. I would never dream of grabbing a woman's stomach to feel her baby kicking, but most people loved doing it. I hated the attention and I didn't really enjoy the feeling of everyone's hands on my growing stomach, but they were all too excited to deny. So I surrendered to them.

I don't think I've ever seen Adam so excited for something either. Every day when his show was over, he would bounce off the stage and over to me. He didn't want to go see his fans and he didn't want to sleep at all. All he seemed interested in was feeling our baby kick. We'd been discussing baby names a lot more in the last week as well. That wasn't going so smoothly simply because Adam liked extremely unusual names. I was all for our child to be unique but she/he didn't need to be a freak.

I said I thought the baby was a boy. Adam disagreed. He said he was positive that it was going to be a baby girl. To compromise, we'd been looking up both gender names. I liked out of the ordinary names but Adam loved names that I'd never even heard of. I think, in a way, it was to make up for how ordinary the name "Adam" was. Sure, he wouldn't be the same if his name wasn't Adam but _everyone_ had the name Adam. He felt a little cheated in the name department. I understood that, but I didn't want our kid to be an outcast cause we gave it a terrible name.

Right now I was alone on the tour bus. Adam was doing a show but I was just too tired to go today, so I stayed on the bus in my Gir shorts and a baggy hoodie. I'd slept for a while, but not for the entire time. I couldn't really sleep. Lately I'd been having nightmares related to a zombie apocalypse and I was sure it was because of the game I'd been playing with Tommy. Horror movies don't scare me at all but a fucking video game? You've got to be kidding me.

I'd been flipping through television channels for nearly two hours when the door clicked open. Adam walked in wearing dusty red skinnies, a rather plain tee and sneakers. Adam owning sneakers was a double take for me, but I figured they were probably more comfortable than his stage shoes or his boots. "Hey Boo," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey Baby," I said, pushing myself off of the couch. Thank Jesus I wasn't big enough to not be able to accomplish this. I walked over to Adam, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him gently. Contrary to people's beliefs, I was almost as tall as Adam, so kissing him was never a challenge. I'd like to know why the Hell people thought I was shorter than Tommy? Where did they ever even get that? "How was the show?" I asked against his lips.

Adam smiled, one of his hands coming up to cup my cheek, the other falling to my stomach. The baby pushed back against his hand but didn't actually kick at him. Trust me, there was a difference. "Great, but it would have been better if you were there," he told me, kissing me again.

I couldn't fight the smirk. "And Monte said me coming was a bad idea," I retorted. Ironically, Monte stepped onto the bus with Tommy and Isaac at that very moment. Monte rolled his eyes but managed to keep his sarcastic, and no doubt rude, comment to himself. Smart man. Usually I was in a good mood, aside from being upset about getting bigger, but I _was_ pregnant. Sometimes my mood swings were a little too much to handle.

"Well it was a fantastic idea," Adam said, pressing a kiss to my neck. I groaned, turning my head enough to expose more of my neck to him. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed sex. A lot actually. I missed being intimate with Adam more than anything but it was just… it was awkward with how big I was getting. I didn't even like getting dressed in front of Adam anymore. How could I actually bring myself to be _that_ intimate with him when I looked like I swallowed a balloon? He always told me I was beautiful but I couldn't really believe it anymore.

He chuckled into my skin, nipping it gently. "You alright, Boo?" he asked, pressing a kiss over the light marks. Fuck you, Adam. Obviously I'm not alright when you're doing this shit to me.

"No…" I whined. Adam glanced at the rest of the bad before taking my hand in his.

"I think we're going to turn in for the night, guys. Great show, again," he said. Tommy was wearing a little smirk as Adam pulled me to the back of the bus. He opened our bedroom door and pushed me through it gently before stepping in behind me.

"So, why exactly aren't you okay?" he asked, smirking at me as he kicked the door shut. I could feel my face heating up like a preheating oven… "Well then, I think that's all the answer that I really need, isn't it?" he teased and I couldn't even look at him anymore. I was so embarrassed… He tucked his finger under my chin, lifting my head back up so I had to look at him. "Why are you so embarrassed baby? It's not like we haven't done this a million times. It's natural to desire intimacy." For whatever reason, that made me blush even more.

"B-but not when I'm… pregnant…" I muttered, frowning. He leaned over, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I couldn't fight the moan that ripped itself from my throat.

"Pregnant woman have sex, Drake," he said softly against my lips. I whined softly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Adam… I- I can't have sex like this. How could you even what to?" I asked, frowning at him. "I'm huge!" Adam sighed, sitting down on the edge of our bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"First of all, you aren't huge…" he whispered into my ear. "Second, you will always be appealing to me, no matter what. You're beautiful. You always have been and you still are." He paused for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss into my cheek. "And I know sex is kind of out of the question until you aren't pregnant anymore. I wouldn't want to do anything to, potentially, hurt the baby, but if you would let me, I wouldn't hesitate to take you right now."

"Even though I'm so big?" I huffed, frowning over my shoulder at him.

"I told you already, you aren't that big and it doesn't disgust me because you aren't fat, you're carrying our baby," he mumbled into my cheek before nuzzling his face into my neck, kissing the skin there gently. I whimpered, my eyes falling shut. I felt a twitch under the fabric of my shorts and, for the first time in months, I truly remembered that I was a man, despite being pregnant.

"Adam…" I whined softly, wanting to twist away from his talented lips but finding myself unable to. "Baby…"

"Shush, Drake," he whispered, pushing me gently onto the bed. "I know you're uncomfortable with how you look right now, but you shouldn't be. You're so beautiful, you're glowing." He shifted so he was hovering over me and he pressed a kiss to my stomach while his hands traveled up my thighs. "I'm not going to fuck you. Calm down," he whispered. "I won't even take your hoodie off if it makes you feel better." His fingers dug into the hem of my shorts, pulling them down my thighs slowly.

"Adam…" I whined again but he just shushed me again. He pushed my knees up in the air and my thighs apart, pressing gentle kisses to the insides. "A-Adam…" I wanted to push him away simply because I was embarrassed but the aching between my legs kept me quiet.

"I promised I wouldn't fuck you, didn't I? Calm down, baby. Just let me take care of you," he whispered, his lips traveling up my thighs, towards my groin. I groaned, pushing my hips up. I couldn't help it. I was used to all sorts of sexual contact and sex in general and not having it for several months was beginning to take its toll. I hadn't really noticed it before but now it was starting to get bad…

Adam laughed, kissing my now completely swollen erection gently before licking me from base to top. "Oh, and you need to keep your whines and your screaming down. We are on a shared, cramped bus, you know," he said and I could practically hear the smirking in his tone. I couldn't really be angry about the warning though. I had a bad tendency to be a screamer.

"Shut up, I know how to be quiet…" I whined. He laughed, shaking his head as if to say _no you don't_. I would have been more defensive if he didn't take the head of my erection into his mouth. He sucked hard, his tongue lashing out at the slit. I cried out before biting my lip hard enough to bruise it. Adam smirked around my erection and swallowed all of me. It amazed me that he could keep half of it down his throat for so long without gagging, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

He began humming and I nearly lost it right there. I shoved my hips up, earning a desperate squeal from the raven haired man. He put his hands to good use, tickling my thighs with the soft pads of his fingers. I let go of my lip, groaning loudly. "Adam… Adam please…" I whimpered. He began bobbing his head, his tongue swirling around every last inch of my shaft. "Adam, fucking Hell!"

One of his fingers moved to circle my entrance. I tensed at first, it was a natural reaction, but the appeal of his fingers inside of me excited me enough to relax so he could enter me. I wanted him to fuck me, I really did, but we were both afraid of the risks involved with the baby. I didn't want to hurt my son/daughter and neither did Adam. Maybe pregnant women did have sex but we both knew my situation wasn't exactly the same as theirs.

He shoved two fingers up into me, scissoring and stretching the flesh. I whined again, putting the back of my hand over my mouth. I bit into the material of my hoodie and I arched off of the bed, forcing my hips up again. I thought I was going to come right then and there, but Adam pulled off of my erection. I protested with my whines and by pushing my hips up again. He merely pushed them back down onto the bed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this but please try to relax, alright baby? Don't arch too much. That last thing you need is to put strain on your back," he whispered. He sounded so sweet and concerned, but shoving another finger up into me kind of ruined all of that. He leaned up to kiss me gently and I could taste myself on him. It might have sounded sick, but that excited me even more.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he was basically fisting me. His fingers kept pressing into that spot that drove me absolutely insane. I wanted to come but I didn't want this to end either. When his fingers disappeared, I made it extremely obvious that I didn't like it. He laughed, shifting down so his face was level with my groin again. "Relax, honey. I'm not finished with you yet…"

"Adam please… fucking Hell," I whimpered. He laughed softly and he pressed his face between my legs. A warm breath passed from his parted lips into my entrance and my eyes went round. It's been a long time since we'd had sex, but this? We hadn't done this is… a really long time…"Adam…" I whined again, his tongue pushing its way into me.

I wasn't entirely sure how long Adam fucked me with his tongue, but it felt like forever. I was constantly on the edge of coming, but every time I was about to, he'd force my orgasm back by squeezing the base of my erection. I was getting ready to hit him because it was driving me crazy, but he finally managed to hit my prostate with his tongue.

I lost it, and myself, completely.

I came harder than I really thought possible, making quite the mess on myself as well as on Adam's face and hair. I blushed wildly as he pulled off, wiping some of the come off of his cheek only to lick it off of his fingers. "You taste even better than I remember…" he muttered, smirking at me.

"Adam… Don't you… aren't you, you know, hurting?" I asked. He smirked a little, kissing me gently.

"I took care of it baby. Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is getting up so we can get cleaned off and changed into something suitable for sleeping," he said, still smirking down at me. I imagined I was still blushing like I was really a Christmas Tree dressed up as a person.


	12. Good For Nothing Type Of Brother

**Chapter Twelve: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother!**

**Adam's POV**

The morning after sharing such an intimate evening with Drake, I found myself waking up with Drake snuggled against my chest, turned away from me. My arms were wrapped around him, my hands pressed gently against his stomach, with his own over mine. He was breathing deeply, his hair tangled around his head with a ray of light washing over his skin.

I smiled softly, bending my head forward to leave a kiss into Drake's shoulder. He sighed softly in his sleep, snuggling closer to me, pulling my arms tighter around him. A gentle blush crossed over my face as I rested my head just behind his, breathing in the scent of his hair. Vanilla. It was the scent of his shampoo that he loved to use so much. Vanilla was a great smell for Drake. Made him seem innocent yet sexy, all the same.

I let my eyes slide shut, breathing quietly with my palms flat on my boo's stomach. There was a long moment of nothing before I felt a soft nudge into my palm, and my lips stretched into a smile. Our baby was awake… My heart skipped a beat as she nudged me again. Yes, I firmly believed that our baby was a girl. Drake was set on us having a boy, but I just didn't feel it. My heart just… It just _knew_.

I wouldn't feel bad if I was wrong. If we ended up having a son, I would be happy. I would be happy either way because it would be mine and Drake's child. I exhaled deeply, my nose buried in the hair on the back of Drake's head as our baby lightly kicked my palms again. She was feisty, just like Drake and me. I smiled again.

What would we call our baby? Drake and I had discussed names for both genders, but we'd never really settled on anything. Drake understood my desire for our child to have a unique name, but he always felt the names that I chose were a little… Obscure? Sure, yeah, they might've been a little strange, but I didn't want our baby to have something original and overused like… Jessica… Eric… Ashley… Adam… Don't get me wrong, I kind of liked my name, but Adam was such a common name these days, as well. I wanted our baby to be different. I wanted her to be unique.

I wanted to stay cuddling with Drake and our baby, but there was a loud knock at the door, followed by Monte telling me to get up. I groaned softly, feeling Drake shift in my arms. Great, Monte woke Drake up. I sighed softy, rubbing Drake's stomach gently as he turned his head to face me, smiling sleepily at me. My heart skipped a beat and I kissed his cheek. So adorable.

"Morning, boo," I whispered into his skin. Drake yawned softly, arching against me for a moment before relaxing again.

"Morning, love," he replied, turning his head to kiss my lips. I moaned, reaching up to cup his cheek in my palm, massaging small circles into his skin before pulling away, smiling.

"Sorry that you woke up," I told him, keeping him safe and close in my arms. Drake just shrugged slightly, turning in my arms to face me, nuzzling my neck before kissing my chest. I smiled softly, dipping my head down to kiss him again. Drake moaned quietly, reaching up to thread his artistic fingers into my hair, pulling slightly. I groaned into his lips, deepening our kiss, pushing him onto his back before sliding over him, straddling his hips with my knees, my heart skipping beats in my chest as he moaned. I would've kept kissing him if—

"Adam, get up!" Monte hissed from his side of the door. I groaned again, pecking Drake's lips again before pulling away from him. He whined softly, his hands catching my arm, tugging me back onto the bed for another kiss.

Our lips collided in a harsh, passionate kiss that resulted in a low growl from within my chest sounding in the room, Drake's arms tangling themselves around my neck. He was feisty this morning, and, while I loved Drake's feistiness (because it, usually, led to incredible, passionate and hot sex, no lie), I couldn't let it get to me today. I didn't want to get into a fight with Monte simply because I was enjoying a moment with my baby. Moments that I didn't get a whole lot of despite the fact that he was touring with us.

"Baby," I whispered into Drake's lips, trying to pull away from him. For being as small as he was, Drake was incredibly strong, and managed to keep me glued to him, our lips brushing with kisses as I spoke, "Baby, I gotta go. I gotta get up.. before Monte, like, eats me, or something…" I told him. But Drake didn't seem to be listening.

"Five more minutes," he said softly, and I chuckled. Funny how a childhood excuse for extra sleep turned into an excuse for more kisses. I groaned, palming his face in my hands, kissing him hard. Harder than any other this morning. Drake moaned, shivering beneath me, weaving his fingers into my hair, pulling as hard as he could. I growled into his mouth, grinding my hips into his.

Drake gasped softly, allowing me the entry I needed to shove my tongue into his mouth and down his throat. He sucked on my tongue like it was a fucking piece of candy and I moaned, the sensations running straight to the morning wood that I was already sporting. My hands slid away from his face, trailing down his shoulders and his arms, slipping up his sides before traveling back down to his hips. I had a habit of, essentially, "feeling" Drake up when we made out. I couldn't explain why. But, in addition to kissing, I guess, the feel of skin was just.. enticing..

I'd just planted a soft kiss to the side of Drake's neck when he gasped, yelping in pain and curling away from me. I frowned, staring down at him with worried eyes. His hands were pressed flat to the his stomach and his face was twisted in a look of brief pain before it melted away. "Baby?" I asked, concern laced in my tone.

"Just a kick, I'm fine…" He whispered, blushing lightly, "I don't think our baby likes you being so frisky with me…" I blinked once, chuckling and shaking my head.

"Is our baby aware that _you_ started it?" I questioned, kissing Drake again, lightly this time, before pulling away. I needed to get dressed before Monte decided to break my door down.

Drake blushed softly, tucking his arms behind his head as I stripped myself of my pajama pants, reaching down and pulling a pair of skinny jeans into my grasp. I could feel the weight of Drake's eyes on me as I tugged them on. I decided to tease him, turning towards him just before pulling them up all the way so he got a nice, wide view of my little-more-than-half-hard on before it was tucked away in my jeans.

Drake's face was a nice deep red as I slid my belt through the loops before tugging my shirt on. I smirked over at him, "Something wrong, baby?" I asked, leaning over to him to kiss his cheek. Drake growled at me softly, turning his head to catch my lips in a soft, chaste kiss before I slid away. I couldn't let his lips tempt me back into the bed again. As it was, my arousal was almost enough to make me want to pound him into the bed until he was screaming. I really didn't need him to add to that.

"Fuck you, Lambert," Drake hissed, sitting up slowly, one hand on his stomach. I smirked, looking back and forth between his eyes and our baby.

"You know you want to," I teased, slipping out of our room before Drake could make another comment. I wasn't sure if he was going to get more sleep or if he was going to get dressed. Either way, I was happy. But I knew that, if he joined us, things would be tense between him and Monte.

I really couldn't understand why things were as bad as they were. Monte should know exactly the stress that comes with expecting a child. Sure, he's never had to deal with being pregnant, but he should understand the mood swings and cravings because of his children with his wife, Lisa (such a sweet lady. Incredibly beautiful, too). Yes, Drake's pregnancy is strange and utterly unexplainable, however, he should respect the fact that it's, obviously, happened for a reason. And he should respect my decision in bringing Drake with us. Not only has he helped with stage setup and backdrops, but he's been good company for the band and dancers.

Maybe Monte was just having his man-period or something. Ra knows I have mine, sometimes, too. Just those instances where you're pissy and moody, but you're a man? Yeah, that's a man-period. The upside? We're not bleeding from our dicks.

I let the door click shut as I looked up, seeing Tommy and Isaac lounging on the couch, watching television. Cam was sitting in a small arm chair with her phone. Monte was sitting in the front seat with our bus driver, probably talking about places to stop and eat before the show. I inhaled slowly, walking down towards the living space of the bus, leaning against the wall. Tommy glanced up at me, smiling with his Cupid's bow of a mouth. I smiled back at him.

"Morning," he said. I chuckled, running fingers through my hair. It was, no doubt, looking like I rolled out of bed. Or sex. Or both. Most likely both.

"Morning to you, too," I told him.

"Enjoy your evening with Drake?" Tommy teased and my face heated up slightly. But I just chuckled, letting the remark roll off my shoulders.

"Why do you ask? Jealous that his sexy ass is mine?" I retorted and Tommy threw his head back to laugh.

"Adam, you _wish_ I was jealous. I know you; you prob'ly dream about having me and Drake at the same time," Tommy said and my face heated even more. To be honest, I actually hadn't, but since he'd planted that _oh-so_ wonderful image into my head…

The look on my face must've been all the answer Tommy needed, because he laughed harder and louder, earning strange looks and soft chuckles from both Isaac and Cam as the door behind me clicked and Drake emerged from our room. I glanced back at him, trying to force the blush back as I looked him over. He was wearing a pair of burnt orange skinny jeans with slight tears in the knees and my beige sweater hanging from his shoulders. It was large enough to hide his stomach, and, despite the fact that he was totally swimming in the material, he looked adorable.

"Speak of the Devil," Tommy muttered, chuckling softly before looking away. Drake frowned, glancing at me and I just shook my head.

"What…?" Drake asked and I shook my head again. I doubted he would really want to know, anyway. Drake sighed softly, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist before looking up at me. "Are we gonna stop to eat, soon? I'm starving…" He muttered, not happy with that fact. I knew Drake; he hated how often he had to eat. But he really couldn't be mad. He was feeding for two instead of one.

"Don't you eat enough?" I heard Monte sneer from behind me. Drake tensed against me and I felt myself suck a breath between my teeth. Oh, fuck, here we go…

Drake pulled away from me, side-stepping to shoot daggers with his eyes at Monte, "In case you weren't aware, Monte, I didn't _ask_ for this! I don't _like_ having to eat so fucking much! If I could make this whole issue go away for _your_ convenience, then I _would_, because I'm sick of your attitude!"

At Drake's remark of making the "issue" go away, I winced slightly, not that he noticed. I knew he didn't mean it the way he made it sound, but it still hurt. In all honesty, if I had to choose between Drake being pregnant and not being pregnant… I'd want him to be. Yeah, it's fucking strange, but he's having _our_ baby. A baby that has _our_ genetics. She'll look just like us, have our blood and flesh… I wouldn't change that for the world…

"_My_ attitude? I'm not the _only _one with an attitude, here, Drake!" Monte hissed. I could feel the burn of the venom in his words.

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you weren't such a fucking dick!" Drake retorted, his eyes blazing. My heart lodged itself into my throat and I felt tense, ready to snap…

"At least I'm not a freak!" Oh. That's. _Fucking_. It.

I wheeled around enough so that I could stare the both of them down before shouting, "_Enough!_" Several sets of eyes landed on me, silence in the bus. You could hear a pin drop on the carpet and it would sound like an explosion. That's how quiet it was.

"You two really aren't helping the situation any! Yes, it's pretty fucked up that Drake's pregnant. Did we intend for this to happen? Not a chance! However, we're just going to have to fucking deal with it until it runs its course and he has the baby." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Drake pale visibly.

"Until that time, can't you two fucking _get along?_ For _five_ minutes, _please!_" I hissed, staring between the two of them. "I love you guys to death and I really don't want there to be any more complications. But if things don't get cleared up— and fucking _soon_— we're all gonna be having issues." I turned on Monte, Drake quivering behind me.

"And _you_— do _not_ call Drake a _freak_. _Ever. Again_. You're my best friend, Monte. But if you're going to just disrespect and harass my boyfriend, the carrier of _my child_, then you can fucking _leave_." I hissed, glaring Monte down. His eyes were wide and his face was in shock. He looked like he was two feet tall and I was towering over him. He swallowed, looking away from me, his face pale.

"Sorry…" He muttered softly.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Drake. And fucking _mean it_." I told him, stepping away for him to look at Drake. Drake looked like he was close to tears, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the whole argument or the "freak" comment that Monte made…

Monte looked over at Drake, swallowing again, keeping his eyes on my boo, "I'm sorry, Drake. My attitude has been nothing but awful to you and I shouldn't have made that remark…" Drake stared hard at Monte, obviously debating on whether or not he should forgive him. His eyes wavered to mine, briefly, catching the plea in them for things to be resolved. He sighed softly, looking back to Monte.

"I forgive you…" He whispered, though it looked like it was killing him to say it. To be honest, I couldn't blame him in the least.


	13. I Wish That I Could Have This Moment

**Chapter Thirteen: I Wish That I Could Have This Moment For Life  
Drake's POV**

"So, what exactly is Adam doing with Monte?" Tommy asked. We were lounging on the couch in the living room of the tour bus, playing Left4Dead again. How we hadn't gotten through this came already, I had no idea. We played it way too much to be healthy, but, as I've said before, it was a great stress reliever.

"Um… I don't really know," I said, killing a few zombies as I spoke. "Adam was mumbling something to me when he woke up this morning but really all I heart was something like 'Drake, I'm going out for a while so me and Monte can blah, blah, blah blah blah'," I added, glancing over at him. "He woke up at like six in the fucking morning and that wasn't going to happen for me, so I only got the first sentence before I was out again."

Tommy tossed his head back, roaring with laughter. "Six in the morning? Fucking Hell, doesn't Adam know that we aren't supposed to be up unless the sun is up?" he asked as he killed a zombie that was sneaking up on me. "That's ridic."

"Ridic?" I asked, laughing. "Tommy, you sound like a teenage girl sometimes." He scuffed, glaring at me for a moment. "Oh come on, you know I love you.

He laughed again and leaned over, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Just don't tell your baby daddy that. I don't need him coming to beat me up because I made googily eyes at his boy," he teased and I couldn't fight the laugh. As much as I thought I wouldn't get along with Tommy, due to the whole fan service thing and the Adommy fandom that seemed to sweep through the world, I loved hanging out with him. He always managed to make me smile and laugh.

"Maybe I should have my baby daddy beat up such a naught little fucker," I retorted, smirking over at him. He put on a mask of horror, glancing around as if he were paranoid that Adam was going to walk in and, literally, beat the shit out of him for flirting with me. It reminded me a lot of those old 80's movies, to be honest.

"Should you really be cursing so much when your pregnant? I mean, can't your baby, like, hear you and stuff?" he asked me, snickering back and I merely rolled my eyes, laughing again. Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I was high on something. Not that would I would compromise the health of my baby with drugs or anything. I hadn't had a drink or a cigarette in months and it was killing me. Although, I took this as a good opportunity to stop smoking all together, seeing as Adam hated it. He always told me I was slowly killing myself right in front of him. Hopefully, once I had the baby (and I wasn't even sure how it was coming out yet… I pray it's a c-section), I wouldn't go back to smoking at all.

I'd really like to have a drink though, like, really badly. I hated not being able to have one drink while the rest of the band and dancers got plastered. "With how much cussing is on this damned bus? And the video games you've gotten me addicted to? I'll be lucky if my baby is normal. He probably never really had a chance though, given that Adam is his daddy," I teased and Tommy actually had to lean against me to keep from falling off the couch in his fit of laughter.

"Well… If Adam and Monte are ganna be gone all day doing God only knows what, we should go out and do something. I do not wanna be stuck on this damned bus all day," he said, putting the game on pause so he could sit up and wipe away the tears that had formed from him laughing so damned much.

"Tommy… What is some photographer or something finds us and…" I started to protest, but he cut me off, grinning like an idiot.

"Where one of Adam's sweaters and you'll be fine. Nobody will be able to see your baby through one of those, they're huge on you. Besides, I'm just talking like shopping or a movie, and definitely something to eat because I'm starving," he said. The baby kicked gently and I put a hand to my stomach, hoping to calm him a little. Yes, I still firmly believed that Adam and I were having a baby boy.

"Now that you mention it… I'm pretty hungry too…" I said. I hadn't really eaten today and it was almost two in the afternoon. Not good for someone carrying a child. "I suppose we could go out and grab some lunch, or something, just let me get dressed." I pushed myself off of the soft and stretched my arms above my head. My back popped in a few places and I groaned before letting my arms fall on top of my head.

I could feel Tommy's eyes boring into my back and I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. "What?" I asked, cocking a brow at him.

He smiled a little, shaking his head. "Nothing, its just… you don't even look pregnant from behind. You just look like a skinny little twink," he said, chuckling softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right," I said, putting a hand over my stomach again. I wasn't as big as most women got during this stage, which concerned Adam a lot, but I still wasn't comfortable with being so big. I don't think it was something I was ever going to get used to. Thankfully, it was because of pregnancy and I wouldn't be this big forever… "And, Tommy? Do yourself a favor. If you ever think you are gay or you have a crush on a boy, don't call him a twink, ever," I said, chuckling as I left him sitting in the living room.

I ventured down to mine and Adam's room to get dressed. Black skinny jeans and one of Adam's sweaters, a gray one, was today's attire. I heard a door open and close across the hall and I could only assume that Tommy was going to change out of his pajamas. I hoped so, anyway. He seemed like the kind of person who would walk around in public in pajama pants and a wife beater (god I hate that term).

I got dressed as quickly as I possibly could without straining myself. Adam always told me to take it easy because he didn't want me to strain myself, so I tried not to do too much and, if I did, I never told him about it. I didn't need him fussing over me. I pulled a clean pair of ankle socks onto my feet, followed by my gray, snakeskin boots. I loved these things more than any man, gay or straight, should probably love shoes, but I didn't fucking care.

Surprisingly, I beat Tommy off the bus and when he finally joined me, his hoodie was on backwards. "You okay there Tommy?" I asked, laughed a little. He blushed ever so faintly as he fixed his hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm golden," he said, running his fingers through his hair once to smooth it over. "So, where do you wanna go to eat, hm?" he asked. "What kind of foods do you like?"

"Anything that isn't fast food, cause I'm tired of eating it, and none of that organic crap either. Adam eats enough of that for both of us," I said and we both laughed together. He held his arm out for me and I looped mine with him, imagining what it would be like if the press got a picture of us like this. God, that would probably start a fucking riot among people who loved Adommy and people who loved Dradam. But it'd be a hay day for the few people who loved Tommy and me as a couple.

Yeah, I didn't really get that either.

"Alright, how about Italian?" he suggested and I could have sworn I started salivating like a dog.

"That sound delicious, to be completely honest," I told him. We used the gps on my smart phone to guild us to the closest Olive Garden. Honestly, was there any Italian place better than Olive Garden? They fucking sent their chefs to Italy to learn how to make Italian food! There was nothing better and if you disagree then fuck you.

We got a table in the back corner, after Tommy signed the girls arm with her pen. "Honestly, what's the point of getting a famous person to sign your skin? That… doesn't even begin to make sense, like, it washes off and it's just pointless," I said once the hostess had walked away.

Tommy chuckled, shrugging. "I don't know. I always told myself that if a famous person signed me, I would get it tattooed over so it was always there," he said and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well I'm kinda famous? I'll sign you, if you'd like," I told him. "So you can add to your tattoo collection." I started flipping through the menu, trying to decide what I wanted. In truth, it was Adam's money I was spending, so what did I care? He gave me a second card to his bank account, in my name, and he was, basically rich so I could order the entire menu if I really felt that was necessary.

"I'd totally have your signature signed over, but I think Adam might have a huge issue with that one. He might actually punch me in the face for doing that," he said, flipping through his own menu.

"Adam couldn't get that mad. Maybe you're just appreciating my art, geez," I muttered, laughing softly. A young waiter came over to take our drink orders and I ordered iced tea. Tommy got coke. That didn't really shock me too much. He seemed like a caffeine freak.

I decided on some sort of cheese ravioli with white sauce and shrimp over the pasta. It looked and sounded good, so it was a pretty easy choice. "So…" Tommy said, closing his own menu. "Adam keeps telling me that you're feeling really self coconscious about how you look. He keeps telling me not to say anything to you, but he doesn't know how to make you feel better about yourself because every time he tells you that you are beautiful, you disregard it. He'll probably kill me for telling you this, cause he's all 'don't tell Drake!' but I kind of feel like I need to say something to you," he explained, putting his elbows on the table.

I blinked and, to my relief, the waiter came back, setting our drinks down in front of us. He took our orders and I kind of hoped Tommy would just let the issue drop, but he was persistent. He was almost as stubborn as Adam sometimes. "Drake," he started again. "You know Adam isn't lying to you when he tells you that you're beautiful."

"I don't think he's lying… I just think he's stretching the truth a little to make me feel better about myself, that's all…" I told him, glancing away from him to look out the window. I didn't like having this conversation with Adam but now Tommy too? Fuck.

"But you are beautiful. I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I have no reason to lie to you. You're still just as attractive as you were before you got pregnant. A baby doesn't change that," he said, smiling at me. I couldn't help the blush that flamed across my cheeks. I didn't, by any means, have a crush on Tommy, but we had grown pretty close and the compliment meant the world to me. Not that I was going to tell Adam that, or anyone for that matter.

"Tommy…" I started, looking away from him again. "That doesn't mean much coming from a straight guy and seeing as I'm pretty sure a pregnant man didn't turn you gay…"

"Drake, just believe me, okay? Maybe I'm not gay, but I can give pretty boys their credit. You are just as attractive as you were the first time I met you, okay?" he said. "Just believe me, alright?"

I blushed again, but I smiled a little. "Alright, thanks so much."


	14. You Are So Beautiful

**Chapter Fourteen: You Are So Beautiful**

**Adam's POV**

So… Waking up at six-thirty in the morning to go out shopping for some necessary sound equipment pieces and before going to spend an afternoon with Monte for a decent lunch and a lengthy discussion about the next half of the tour?

Most boring and exhausting experience of my life— kinda.

I had nothing against Monte's choices of conversation. Typically, I _liked_ talking with Monte. However, with all of the stress between him and Drake lately on top of doing almost-nightly-to-nightly shows, I was a little worn out with everything and in need of a break. And having to wake up before the sun was even peeking over the horizon to spend a good, solid, eight or ten hours out on my feet was not something I'd found all that enjoyable.

Not to mention, if Monte and I weren't talking about sound-equipment, we were talking about songs for encores. If we weren't talking about songs for encores, we were talking about the sounds and styles of how we performed songs. If we weren't talking about _that_, we weren't talking at all. Don't get me wrong, I love talking about my music and what makes what sound better. But today? I hated it.

Then again, it didn't exactly help that I'd been up super late the night before. All I'd wanted was to cuddle and sleep with Drake for an additional two hours, and maybe— _maybe_— I would have found today's excursions a little higher on the scale between having a perfect day and wanting to bash my face into a wall.

Eventually, Monte wasn't doing much more than rambling or talking on the phone with our manager. If he wasn't on the phone, I wasn't really paying attention to him anyway. I couldn't focus on his endless variations of the same topics, all revolving around the tour and around the sound. Most days it was fascinating. Today, not so much.

Instead, my mind wandered. To shopping trips that I wanted to take, styles of music I wanted to try, songs I wanted to cover and movies I wanted to see. Though, the more things that occupied my mind, the shorter my list became of things to think about instead of, really, paying attention to Monte. Sure, it wasn't very professional of me, but did we really need to be out for several hours at a time, talking about the same things over and over and over again?

In all honesty, I found no logic in going out. We, fortunately, didn't have a show tonight, so today was more of a leisure day than anything, but I wasn't not spending it in a leisurely fashion. Leisurely, for me, would have meant spending it in my pajamas— or nothing at all— with Drake in my arms, kissing him and just holding him. I wanted to just be with him. Was that hard to understand on my day off?

Apparently, for Monte, it was.

But when I thought about what I wanted my leisure day to be, I got back to thinking about Drake. I smiled softly to myself, pushing the ice cubes in my tea around with the black straw that I held between my fingertips, leaning my head into my hand. Monte was chatting with our manager on the phone and I was off in my own little world, thinking of my Boo.

I couldn't understand why Drake thought he was so unattractive. Sure, his unnatural and, technically, impossible pregnancy put a little weight on him but, to be utterly honest, I liked it. I liked that he had some meat on him. I'd always felt Drake was a little on the thin side of life, but it didn't really bother me, either. But seeing him with a little more plump just made him all the more adorable. I knew he didn't like it, but all I could see in him was beauty and compassion.

I sighed softly, staring into the depths of my drink as I continued to think about Drake. I thought back to the other night when Drake and I had been intimate. Being able to touch him and taste him, hear his moans and have him in the palms of my hands… It was like this pregnancy had never happened. Don't get me wrong, strange as it is, I love the fact that Drake is pregnant. He's having our child, with our DNA. But I missed being sexual with him. I missed being intimate and rough and passionate…

I missed sex. I missed having sex. I missed having sex with Drake and feeling him writhe beneath me. I missed being able to pound into him and hear him scream. Yeah, I know, I'm a pervert and a bit of a sexual deviant. But when you had a boyfriend like Drake, you'd be feeling and acting the way I do when I'm with him.

I wrinkled my nose a little, taking a sip of my tea before scrolling through previous text messages from various friends on my phone. I came across a thread of messages between myself and Cassidy, smiling softly at some of the jokes and such we made before pausing, staring hard at the screen. My mind flashed various images of myself and Drake and I felt my face heat up some. There was a rather bone-melting twitch beneath the zipper of my jeans before I closed the thread, inhaling deeply through my nos. Oh, Cassidy… Thank you.

"Adam?" Monte said, waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I blinked, staring up at him, my lips slightly parted around the straw. My face still felt hot and Monte raised an eyebrow at me before laughing, "You look like a five year old. And are you okay? Your face is red," I pulled away from my drink, wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just warm," I lied. I couldn't tell him the real reason that I was red faced and warm. That would just be awkward. Besides, I really didn't want to explain the texts or anything. That would just be even worse. "Are we ready to go?" I asked him. Monte sighed softly, shaking his head once before sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he said, pulling out his wallet. I frowned, waving him off.

"I got it, Monte," I told him, snatching my own wallet and pulling out a fifty dollar bill, setting it down on the table. Food, in total, had been thirty, plus two drinks made it thirty five. I didn't have anything smaller than a fifty and I didn't feel like waiting. I wanted to get back to the bus— no, I needed to get back to the bus.

"You sure, Adam?" Monte inquired and I nodded once, pocketing my wallet and my phone, hoping that the rapidly-becoming-obvious erection wasn't too noticeable yet. I walked away from the table with Monte just off my heels, tailing me as we made our way through the restaurant towards the front doors. I smiled to waiters as we passed, not caring of the people who were staring that I was Adam-fucking-Lambert. The room felt stuffy and hot. I needed air. I needed Drake.

Monte and I were silent as we made it back to the car, driving down through town towards where the bus was parked. I knew that he was curious about my sudden change in behavior, but I didn't feel like talking to him. Spending an entire afternoon with him made me unwilling to have another conversation with him because we'd pretty much talked about everything important before lunch. And I just.. Needed…

"Adam, are you sure you're okay?" Monte asked as we pulled into a parking lot where our bus was located near the back. It was a vacant place, not too far from the venue and the hotel that we were going to be staying at tonight. The only reason we weren't there now was because we weren't going to be able to check into our rooms until later this evening. Sucky, I know.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told Monte as we near the bus. He hadn't even turned the engine off before I was out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut and making my way to the front door of the bus. I reached forward, pulling on the handle to open the door. Climbing the stairs, I found that Drake was nowhere in the living room, but Tommy was sitting on the couch, messing with his phone.

"Where's Drake?" I asked him. Tommy glanced up at me, taking one quick look at my face before smirking some to himself. I rolled my eyes. Fuck you, Tommy.

"He's in your room," he told me. I muttered a "thank you" to him before turning on my heel and making my way to the room in the back. I grabbed the handle, turning it quickly before pushing the door open. Slipping inside, I shut it again, even going so far as flicking the lock to seal it tight before turning towards Drake. He was curled up on our bed with his sketchbook in his hands, his headphones in his ears. His skin was glowing and his hair was damp. He must've taken a shower…

"Hey, baby," Drake said gently, keeping his eyes on his paper. I gnawed on my bottom lip, watching his hand move in swipes and lines, his eyes following the patterns. My eye trailed down the way his legs were folded and how his head tilted to the side, exposing a stretch of neck as he stuck his glistening tongue slightly out between his lips. "How was your thing with Monte?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, peeling off my jacket and my shirt, but I didn't speak. Drake kept his focus on his sketchbook and I sighed softly, running fingers through my hair, my arousal shoving hard into the front of my jeans, "Boring as hell," I told him, kicking off my boots before crawling onto the bed. I reached forward, taking Drake's sketchbook from his hands and setting it aside on the table. Drake frowned, looking up at me just in time for me to crash my lips over his, earning a hard, throaty moan.

Drake lifted his hand, threading fingers into my hair, pulling gently as he kissed me back. I groaned into his lips, reaching down to tug at the hem of the sweater he was wearing, sliding it up a little as I palmed his face with my opposite hand. My knees nudged between his legs and he parted them, allowing me to move closer to him as I deepened our kiss. Drake breathed deeply through his nose before curling his hands over my shoulders, pushing me away for a moment, panting, "Baby, what's gotten into you?" He asked, staring up at me.

I whined softly when he pushed me away, and as I spoke, my lips brushed over his, "Monte was being boring and I started thinking about you to keep myself from just keeling over," I whispered, trailing my hands along his outer thighs as I kissed him again, pushing him so his back was flat against the headboard.

Drake moaned again, tangling his fingers back into my hair, pulling roughly as I growled into his lips. My hands came up, curling around the waistband of his shorts before tugging them off. I had to shift a little away to get them off entirely, but once they were free I tossed them aside. Drake whined into my mouth, kissing me deeply. With the exception of one of my sweaters that he was wearing, he was naked. Naked and all _mine_.

I pressed a kiss into Drake's neck and he moaned, "Baby," he whispered, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his skin. I reached down, trailing my fingers along his length, feeling him rapidly growing harder and harder. I groaned, the burning ache of want curling in my stomach, "What the hell had gotten into you?" He questioned, moaning beneath his words.

I nipped at his neck, earning a soft yelp and a whine, "I need you… I want.." I mumbled into his skin, nipping his throat again.

Drake shook his head some, breathing hard, "Baby, we.. We can't. You know we don't have enough control after so long of going without. We can't try to be gentle because it's not going to work—" he said, but I cut him off with another bite to the neck, pulling the sweater up his chest and over his head. "Adam…" Drake moaned, but I shook my head as I kissed him again.

"I'm not.. Trust me," I told him, breathing against his neck.

"Then what?" Drake questioned, groaning as I fumbled with the belt of my jeans, tossing the strip of studded leather away.

"Just trust me. Please. I can't explain it, just.. Please," I begged quietly, ghosting kisses against his throat, cheeks and lips. Drake blushed brilliantly, moaning softly.

"Okay. Okay, I trust you," he muttered gently before I kissed him again, managing to get my jeans off. I inhaled slowly, palming Drake's face as I kissed him tenderly, sliding my tongue between his teeth. We readjusted so that I was hovering above him for a moment before I rolled us onto our sides, facing each other as we kissed. Drake moaned, one hand on my hip and the other in my hair as my right hand trailed down his side, down and up his thigh before curving over his stomach.

He whined softly, tensing and pulling away, "How can you be so horny when I'm so big?" He questioned, staring me in the eye. I sighed softly, chuckling lightly.

"Baby, you'll always be beautiful and sexy to me, no matter how you look or how you feel about yourself," I told him, kissing him again. Drake shifted closer to me, and in doing so, the head of my erection prodded between his thighs, just below his balls. Drake gasped softly, his eyes fluttering open briefly in realization before sliding shut again as he captured my lips, pushing closer and pulling my erection between his thighs.

"Adam," he moaned into my mouth, shaking lightly as my hips pressed to his, his member caught between our stomachs with my sandwiched between his legs. I gasped softly, licking at his neck before thrusting once between his legs. Drake whimpered quietly, arching into me some with his hands digging into my shoulders. One of my hands dropped to his hip, clenching it tightly as I wove my fingers into his hair.

Drake groaned out my name again, clenching his thighs tighter together as I pushed forward, my shaft gliding along the underside of his balls and sliding teasingly between his cheeks. There was no danger of me accidentally sliding into him in this way unless some serious body-position adjustment had been made.

I dragged a wet kiss across Drake's lips as I reached down, grabbing a hold of his dick in my palm, stroking him roughly. Drake pulled away to cry out, but I kissed him hard to silence his scream as I thrust between his thighs again. He arched some, shaking as I stroked his erection and fucked his legs. His hands crawled up my shoulders and into my hair as my hips connected with his repeatedly, my fist pumping up and down on him.

"Adam.. Adam," Drake groaned hoarsely into my neck, breathing heavily. Pleasure coiled itself in the base of my spine and in my stomach. My eyes were squeezed shut, my mouth open in hot breath as I thrust again and again and _again_.

"Drake," I whined, my thumb tracing over the slit of his dick. Drake arched, gasping and moaning. "Drake, baby.." I whispered, my forehead pressed to his as I panted.

"I'm… I.. Adam, please, I'm gonna.. Mmm," Drake was trying to keep quiet as he moved his hips in time with mine and my hand, a feat in and of itself. I groaned, kissing him hard and dirty as I fucked hard, rubbing his slit repeatedly. Drake shuddered, crying out into my mouth as he came between our stomachs and chests, pulling hard on my hair. I groaned, thrusting once again before my body went rigid and I finished, moaning long and loud.

There was nothing but the sounds of our ragged breathing. I moaned softly, caressing Drake's cheeks with the pads of my thumbs as I kissed him sweetly, gentle sweeps of lips and barest traces of tongue. Drake's arms wrapped themselves around my neck as we kissed, our baby nudging from within his stomach and pressing against mine.


	15. Father's a Name You Haven't Earned Yet

**Chapter Fifteen: Father's a Name You Haven't Earned Yet  
Drake's POV**

Being so intimate with Adam truly made me miss sex. I wanted him to mount me, as disgusting as it sounded. I wanted him to treat me like his bitch and pound into me until I simply couldn't help but scream with pleasure. I wanted him to fill me again not… not _paint_ me like he had been doing. Maybe I was just as much as a sexual deviant as my boyfriend, but when you were in love with Adam-Fucking-Lambert, that kind of happened to you. Call me what you will, I missed making sweet, sweet love with my boyfriend.

But I knew we had to wait until our baby was born and I recovered from the pregnancy. My motherly instinct (which had made itself more and more known since I first found out I was pregnant) wouldn't allow me to risk hurting our child. If we were gentle, sex probably wouldn't be an issue, but Adam and I both knew that we wouldn't be able to help ourselves. We liked it on the rough side. We liked it hot and kinky. Even when we were making love simply to make love, our rough tendencies remained. After being deprived of sex for so long, we wouldn't be able to help ourselves and, if we really did have sex while I was pregnant, I was sure we'd do, at least, a little bit of harm.

We weren't willing to hurt our child for our own selfish desires. _I_ wasn't willing.

Regardless, I did miss sex, a lot in fact. My dreams were filled with images of Adam pulling me onto my hands and knees and slamming into me, Adam lying between my thighs, driving into me like he was made to do it and Adam lying on his back with me on top, basically fucking myself on him. Adam would let me dominant, but even when I did, I usually ended up getting fucked. The only time I ever really fucked Adam was when one of us was extremely drunk, usually him. He claimed it only happened once but, in reality, I've fucked him a good… dozen times at least.

"Baby?" Adam mumbled and I groaned, not wanting to wake from my fantastic dreams. "Baby, your phone's ringing," he mumbled again, nudging my shoulder softly. "At least turn it on silent, will you? I'm tired…"

I whined, rolling over to reach into my bag to pull my phone out. Voodoo had been my ring tone since Adam first sang the song to me. I just couldn't really bring myself to change it. "What? Don't like the sound of your own voice?" I asked, laughing a little. He chuckled but it sounded extremely tired. I wondered what time it actually was. We were in our hotel room with the thick curtains pulled closed, so it was anyone's guess.

"Funny, Baby, really funny," he mumbled, rolling over to face the window. I glanced down at the number, having every intention of ignoring it, but when I saw who it was, I couldn't.

"Um… I need to take this," I told Adam quietly and pushed myself up. I was only wearing one of Adam's long-ish tee-shirts. It truly did amaze me at how much he managed to pack in his suit cases. He had everything you could ever want and then some.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door so I didn't disturb Adam trying to sleep. Sliding the "answer" bar on my iPhone, I sat down on the edge of the giant jet tub that was equipped with the room. We really only stayed in the best hotels cities had to offer. As far as Adam's manager was concerned, he was royalty. "Hello?" I said into the phone. It was my doctor and I really couldn't ignore him. Normally I would have, but considering my… condition, I didn't want to risk it.

"Hello Drake," he said formally, yet pleasantly. "How are you and how is the baby doing?" he asked.

"I'm good. The baby is good, as far as I can tell. He's… very active," I told him. Talking about pregnancy was still so weird even though I had been so for nearly six months. Holy fuck, how had it already been that long? Fucking Christ…

"So it's a boy then?" he asked. "Have you gone to all of your check-ups?"

"Erm…" I mumbled. I hadn't had one in a little while, which I knew wasn't good, but we were constantly moving. I was planning on having one as soon as we were in a city for more than one night.

"Drake…" he muttered, and I could only imagine he was shaking his head. "You know you need to keep on schedule with those. If there are problems, the doctors need to be able to identify it as soon as possible."

I sighed deeply. "I know, I know… We've just been traveling so much. As soon as we stop in a city for more than a night, I'll go see a doctor," I promised.

"You make sure that you do, Son," he said. "Anyway… I- I have some news for you, Drake."

I was a little puzzled by that. "Okay…? Um, you aren't going to tell me I'm having twins for triplets, are you?" I asked, swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in my throat.

He laughed softly. "No, Drake, nothing like that. I'm almost positive you're only having one," he said. "But… I was looking through your medical and birth records the other day, trying to piece together how you might have gotten pregnant in the first place-" My heart was pounding in my chest and I was almost afraid it was going to lodge into my throat. "I think I might have found an answer…"

I swallowed again. "Okay?" I asked, blinking a few times. I felt hot, despite my lack of clothing and, for whatever reason, I was growing nervous. I was sure I was getting pretty pale too. "What is it then?"

He sighed softly. "Well, I was reading through your birth records yesterday when I had some free time. I found something that the doctor who delivered you wrote. Doctors are supposed to write down any problems, dysfunctions and abnormalities. Your doctor wrote something a little strange and-"

"Can you please just tell me what it is?" I asked, cutting him off. I knew it was rude but… "I'm starting to get a little nervous over here."

"Your delivery doctor wrote than you were born a hermaphrodite, in a sense," he said. I was shocked, stunned really. A hermaphrodite? Like a person who was technically both sexes? Oh fucking Hell… "Not fully a hermaphrodite. The records say that you appeared male and would have a completely functioning male reproductive system, but you were also born with half of a female reproductive system."

"I… You mean I'm a girl?" I exclaimed, though my tone was quiet, so Adam didn't wake up.

"Well, technically, you are part girl. You don't have a vagina or anything, which I'm sure you know. You were born with half of the female system, which, your doctor said would never work. The records say that your doctor said the surgery to have the organs removed would be too much for a young child to handle. Your parents decided not to have them removed and not to tell you. I supposed they felt that if the organs wouldn't work, there would be more harm in having them there."

At first, I couldn't really believe that this was true, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I was a little on the feminine side in my looks. I was a little more curvy than most men and I could get extremely emotional. After thinking about it more and more, I started to feel like a complete freak. What was worse than being such a freak? My parents _knew_ about it and they _never_ tried to help me!

Tears began to sting my eyes and I shook my head, wiping my eyes with the heel of my palm. I didn't want to cry while I was talking with my doctor. "Well… I guess that makes sense…" I mumbled, trying not to sound so distraught. "Thanks for… letting me know…"

He sighed softly. "Try not to let this bother you too much, alright? You're still a man and you're still Drake LaBry," he told me. "It was extremely unlikely you would ever get pregnant but, I suppose that miracles do happen once in a while."

"Yeah… Yeah I guess. Thank you," I told him. Our conversation quickly ended after that, but I couldn't fully wrapped my head around the idea of being a man but also being a woman at the same time… I couldn't believe that my parents just pretended like there wasn't something wrong with me. They weren't ever honest with me about it. They never gave me a choice in the matter and they just ignored the situation all together.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. These were the same people who disowned me and put me out on the street the first time they saw me with another boy. They weren't the best parents, this only reinforced that notion. For fuck's sake, I hated them!

Tears finally did roll down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands. The baby pushed against my stomach, but I was too upset to really pay him any mind. "Drake?" Adam called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Baby?" he asked again, jiggling the door handle. It wasn't locked, so he merely pushed the door open.

A look of alarm passed over Adam's beautiful face when he saw that I was crying. He rushed over to my side, kneeling down next to where I was sitting. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked gently. He probably thought I was just having some mood swings, or something. It wouldn't have been the first time. I knew, even if this was just hormones, Adam would have been worried. "Baby… Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"M-my doctor…" I mumbled, shaking softly. As stupid as it sounds, I was terrified to tell Adam what the doctor told me. I was supposed to be a gay man, dating my gay boyfriend but I wasn't really completely a man. What if Adam didn't… want me anymore because I was, technically, half girl.

"Oh Ra…" he mumbled, taking one of my hands in his and cupping my face with the other. "Is there something wrong with the baby, Drake?" he asked, worry filling his ocean eyes. I merely shook my head, unable to find my actual voice. "Then what's the matter, babyboo?" he asked softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I shook my head softly, not really wanting to talk. Adam frowned a little. "Baby, please talk to me. I hate seeing you so upset… Please, please talk to me, baby… What did he say?" he asked gently, kissing my lips tenderly for a moment.

"He…" I started, biting my bottom lip hard. "He told me how I got pregnant…" I whispered. The question in Adam's eyes was all I needed to know he wanted me to tell him more. "Adam, I…. I'm…"

"Drake, baby, just tell me," he said. "Please?"

"He told me I'm a hermaphrodite, Adam!" I cried, hanging my head. "He told me I was born with part of a female reproductive systems and my parents knew and they just… they didn't do anything about it!" Adam's eyes went a little wide but, to my relief, he didn't pull away from me in disgust. He held me tightly to him, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm a freak, Adam!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

Adam shushed me quietly, pressing gentle kisses to my forehead, cheeks and temples. "No, baby, no… You aren't a freak. Don't say that…" he whispered, kissing me again.


	16. Whether I'm Right Or Wrong

**Chapter Sixteen: Whether I'm Right Or Wrong, There's No Phrase That Hits…**

**Adam's POV**

It took me a little while to get Drake to calm down enough to come back into the bedroom of the hotel room that we shared. My words were of comfort and love as I hushed him sweetly, but my thoughts were racing of what he'd heard from his doctor. Drake was a hermaphrodite. It made sense when I thought about it, but to think that Drake was part man part woman… It was strange. And it was definitely something I wasn't expecting to hear.

Did it bother me? Absolutely not. Drake was my boyfriend, my lover and my everything, and nothing about him would ever bother me (even if he, for whatever reason, became an axe murderer. I would still love him unconditionally). I cared about him too much to let the way he was born (oh, GaGa…) affect the relationship we had now. I loved him and wanted him and our relationship too much to leave him six months pregnant with my child… A child we never even expected to have in the first place.

But that didn't make it any less strange. As far as I knew, most people who were born a hermaphrodite had both sexes, but only one of them actually functioned properly. The other was there more as a birth defect— not that I would consider Drake ever being the product of a birth defect, no. He was just different. But to think that Drake had, not only been born with both systems, but both _functioned_?

If this were to leak to the media in any fashion, there would be one hell of a shit storm to blow.

I could just imagine scientists wanting to do checkups on Drake, tests and analyses on just how it was possible that both parts could work. Tabloids spreading untrue gossip and the all those stupid talk shows wanting to call him in and ask him the same questions over and over. I shuddered at the very idea of it all, and I knew Drake would be devastated if the media ever found out about this.

I sighed softly, running my fingers gently through Drake's hair with one hand, my other palm flat against his rounded belly. I smiled softly as our baby nudged into my hand, and I imagined that she was pressing her tiny little palm against mine. I was still firm in my belief that we were having a girl. In all honesty, I would be happy either way, and I'd told this to Drake. But I just had a feeling.

Drake inhaled slowly through his nose, his eyes peacefully closed in sleep. After getting him to calm down, I'd checked the clock to see that it was a little after seven in the morning, and I'd suggested to Drake that he try to get some more rest. Fortunately, he obeyed quite quickly and had fallen back asleep in a matter of moments. But sleep was not so kind to me. My thoughts were too busy running back and forth, trying to process what Drake had told me.

I had no doubt that, after Drake gave birth to our baby, that he would want that part of his reproductive system removed. And, to be honest, I couldn't blame him. If I'd found out that I was part woman, I'd want it removed, too. My only concern for Drake was that he would get it removed and side effects would take place. Maybe side effects that he wouldn't like. I wasn't sure what, but there was still that nagging fear, though part of me doubted anything would go wrong.

I leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Drake's forehead before smiling sweetly at him. His skin was soft and warm to the touch, and there was a stabbing yearn for intimacy that I felt, but I pulled myself away from him. I had to wait at least another three to five months to be intimate with him again. Drake had to have the baby and recover, first. No use in harming him just because of my horny tendencies.

Slipping off the bed, I padded around towards the bathroom again, flipping the light switch. I squinted some, staring at my reflection in the mirror before closing the bathroom door. My skin looked a little dry and my hair was sticking up in funny angles, but I couldn't really bring myself to care. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew that it wasn't going to be possible. Might as well start my day just a little bit early, then.

Quickly, I stripped of my pajama pants, reaching over to turn the hot water on for the shower. I wasn't much for taking showers in the morning, but, today, I just wanted to be under the spray. To stand in heat and relax and try to figure everything out before doing tonight's show. I knew that, once I stepped out onto that stage, I would forget about Drake and our baby and the call from the doctor and I would center myself around the show. But I wanted to try and calm myself about it now.

True enough to my belief in the shower, when I got to the venue for sound check, I'd completely set aside the conversation with Drake that I had this morning. I'd completely let go of that part of my life to start getting into the swing of glam-rock and love and connection. It was a nice relief, to be utterly honest. To just get my mind off the idea that I was going to be a father in a few months time.

Drake had told me, after sound check, that he was going to go with Lane— our manager— to the nearest medical care facility and have a checkup and ultrasound done. He'd said his doctor contacted one in the area, explained the situation and requested Drake to come in today. While I was a little bummed that Drake was going to be missing the show, I was excited because he was going to be able to find out the gender of our child.

And as much as I wanted to know, I couldn't let it bother me. I had a show to do, as Sutan was making it very obvious when trying to do my makeup.

"Adam," he said, snapping his fingers in front of my face, "Focus here," I smiled up at him apologetically, before turning my head to the side for him to even out the makeup just right.

"Sorry, Sutan. Just… spacing, you know?" I asked, and he smiled softly, smudging the eyeliner at the corner of my eye a little bit before turning my head back to center, looking me over.

"I hear ya, baby. But you can ogle over your boo and your baby after the show. Right now you gotta focus and be fierce," he said, snapping his fingers at his side as he raised an eyebrow. I laughed, shaking my head as he grabbed a small tub of glitter-gel, scooping some out on his fingers and smearing it through my hair and on my skin.

"I know, I know. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. Drake's out getting an ultrasound as we speak! He's going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl, though, I'm pretty certain it's a girl," I told him with a smile on my face. Sutan chuckled, shaking his head as he smeared the glitter on my shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned, and I smiled more to myself than to him.

"I just have a feeling," I admitted before standing from the chair I was sitting in to get dressed.

My attire was very similar to Glam Nation. I had three different outfits, each representing different moods for the various parts of the show that we had. I had a sexy outfit, a more sentimental one and then one that was all about the party and the love. Very, very similar to Glam Nation, but I loved it.

Pulling on my pants and my top, I gave Sutan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the dressing room. Much like Glam Nation, I didn't wear shoes for the first half of the show. I hurried down the hall, falling in step beside Tommy as I went. He smiled warmly at me, wearing a dark, long sleeved shirt with blue trim and black leather pants covered in glitter.

"Ready, Adam?" Tommy asked me as we came to the backstage door. I inhaled slowly, smiling.

"Yeah. You?"

"Absolutely. How's Drake?" I chuckled.

"Getting an ultrasound, so I imagine he's doing great." I told him before pushing through the door, the sounds of screams deafening me for a few moments.

The show, as every show, was a success. I was smiling ear to ear, blowing kisses to the crowd and thanking them through the mic. Tommy and Monte were taking bows and throwing guitar picks to the crowd before following me, Isaac and Cam backstage. We'd just finished the encore and now it was time to clean up and go meet the fans.

But my mind wasn't on the fans. It was on Drake. Wouldn't he be back from the ultrasound by now? Would he know our baby's gender? Ra, I hoped so. I could barely contain my excitement for it, and I almost had half a mind to leave the venue, cut through the back alley to the bus and see if Drake was there, bearing the news about our child. Almost. But I knew that I'd be bitched at about it later if I did.

Stripping of my stage clothes, I dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sandals and a baseball cap, walking out of the front of the venue with Tommy and Isaac on either side of me. Fans screamed, flashes went off and people were throwing gifts for me to have and pens for me to use to sign ticket stubs, arms, shirts, pictures of me, this and that and all kinds of things. I smiled and took pictures, signed everything that came my way and answered questions that the fans wanted to know about.

It was like this every night after a show. There was the grand party inside and then a get-together outside for about an hour until everyone was satisfied and I was able to leave. I walked with Tommy, though we didn't say anything to each other, until we made it to the bus. I motioned for him to go first and he muttered a soft "thanks" before climbing the steps. I followed him, stepping onto the bus.

Tommy collapsed on the couch, throwing his arm over his face as he sighed. Drake wasn't in the front room, and I could only imagine that he was in our room in the back. I turned on my heel, walking down the length of the bus to the door. I curled my hand around the knob, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before turning the knob, pushing the door open.

Drake was reclining against the headboard of the bed, his sketchbook in his hands. It was very reminiscent to the other day where I came baring in, needy and horny, only this time I wasn't needy for his body. I was needy for information.

He lifted his head from his sketchbook, smiling softly at me, "Hey, baby," he said as I kicked off my sandals and removed my hat, tossing them aside before crawling onto the bed beside him. I curled my arm over Drake's shoulders, pulling him to my side. Drake scooted close, resting his head against my shoulder as he continued to draw.

"How'd it go today?" I asked, looking down at the book in his hands before being floored by the drawing. It was a sketch of me, sitting in a large armchair, cradling a baby in my arms. I was looking down at the child, a smile on my face. I stared at the sketch for a moment, watching Drake's hand hold the pencil as he added details to the baby in my arms.

"Good. Doctor said the baby's doing fine and that she's healthy," Drake said. At first I didn't register what he'd told me, but I blinked, looking down at him.

"She?" I inquired, and Drake looked up at me.

"You were right. It's a girl," he said, a smile stretching at his lips. In his eyes, I could see that he was disappointed that he was wrong about the gender of our baby, but he was still happy. I let out a breath, grinning ear to ear before pressing a kiss to Drake's lips, the sting of tears welling in my eyes.

"A girl…" I whispered, laughing softly as I palmed a hand over Drake's stomach, "We're having a girl," I kissed him again, unable to keep the tears from rolling down my face as I cupped Drake's cheek tenderly, feeling our babygirl press into my palm.

"I love you," Drake said into my lips, palming a hand over mine on his stomach. I choked, grinning like a fool.

"I love you, too, baby," I said, kissing him again.


	17. You Are Beautiful In Every Single Way

**Chapter Seventeen: You Are Beautiful In Every Single Way  
Drake's POV**

"Hey guys! Has anyone seen my phone?" Adam called from our bedroom. From the rumbling and throwing of objects around a small room, I could only assume that he was destroying our room. "Seriously guys, I can't find it!" Adam came out of the bedroom and from the chair I was sitting in, I could see that his clothes were askew and his hair was a mess. This was probably the first day, since the tour started, that I was up and ready before Adam.

In truth, our daughter (I was still a little upset about being wrong about the gender of our child, because I was, technically her mother, I should know better than Adam) had continuously kicked me until I couldn't take it anymore and I gave up trying to fall asleep. "Adam, calm down, I have it," I said casually. I'd been up since, like, seven o'clock this morning with nothing to do. I couldn't turn on the television because everyone was asleep. I couldn't dig through my bags to get to my mac book, because I would have woken up Adam, so I took his phone to browse the internet.

"Oh… Oh thank Ra," he said, running his fingers through his hair as he walked over to me. I glanced up at him, frowning a little before my eyes fell back down to the little screen of his iPhone. I'd been up for almost five hours, alone and I was a little shameful to say that I had grown so bored, I actually starting reading fan fiction.

That was a gigantically huge mistake on my part.

"What are you doing, baby?" he asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair that I was lounging on.

"Your fans," I told him, my lips formed in a tight frown. It had been set in my lips for hours now. "They all hate me, Adam."

He squeezed himself into the chair despite the fact that he was just too big. "Baby, that is so not true. What makes you say that?"

"I've been searching through fan fiction, you know, stories people write using famous people. Every single one I've seen has been you and Tommy in love or you and Brad or you and Cassidy and guess who the bad guy is every single time?" I asked. Adam opened his mouth, as if he were going to respond, but I shushed him. "Yeah, me. Every single story, I'm raping someone or I'm beating someone up or I'm breaking a couple up."

"Drake… I think you're being a little melodramatic…" Adam mumbled but I shook my head again.

"No. No, Adam, I'm not," I told him, opening up the most disturbing fiction I had found about myself. It was titled _Burn_ and there was not one, but _two_ sequels to it! I handed him the phone, showing him just how fucked up his fans found me. "Look at what they did to me, Adam! They turned me into some sort of monster! And they aren't the only people who've done that to me!"

Adam scrolled through his phone for a few minutes before he sighed, closing out of what I had been reading and setting the phone done on the arm of the chair. "I'm sorry, baby, but you know it doesn't mean anything. It's just some stupid teenagers writing about people they don't know," he said, his arms snaking around me. I wasn't comforted in the slightest.

"Adam, thousands, maybe millions of your fans hate me because I'm not Tommy," I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes. I looked away from him, staring at the closed door of the bus. I didn't want to let this upset me so much, but it was hard to know that so many people, who didn't even know me, hated me. This is why I didn't like the fame by association that came with dating Adam. I loved Adam. I hated people judging me before they even know anything about me.

"Well, have you searched us?" he asked, picking his phone up again. "Not everyone is naïve enough to believe that Tommy and I are really dating. Most people understand that I love you." He started messing with his phone and I really wasn't entirely sure what he was going to find. I was kind of afraid to look at anything else. I'd really seen enough.

"No, I haven't searched us. After reading about how you and Tommy hated each other, fell in love anyway and were totally and completely happy until, you guessed it, I came in and ruined it, and then Burn, I was sick to my stomach," I said, frowning a little. Adam pulled me against him and he handed me the phone.

Something called _Naeemah Baniti_ was opened. "Adam… This is the same person that wrote all those other horrible things…" I mumbled. I didn't want to read this. I was almost sure that I was just going to end up raping someone again. It seemed to be a common thing that a one-hundred twenty pound man was so easily able to rape a man with a much bigger build. That made perfect sense, right? Sure. I was totally capable of forcing Adam to have sex with me.

"Just read it with me, okay?" Adam asked, pulling me into his lap. "Humor me?" I sighed, nodding a little. I didn't want to, but it was hard for me to deny Adam of anything, especially when he got that cute little pout on his lower lip.

"Fine," I told him, pouting a little. Adam pressed his lips to my forehead, but we were silent, reading through an alternative life. Adam was the Pharaoh of a futuristic Egypt. Tommy was his pleasure servant and I was a young boy brought from my family who Adam decided he needed to have. "This is actually… kind of good…" I mumbled. I could practically feel the smirk in Adam's lips. "And I can totally see you as a Pharaoh."

"Yes, yes it is and you are fucking adorable in this too," he mumbled into my cheek, kissing the skin gently. He completely ignored my Pharaoh comment, probably because it was rushing straight to his ego. I blushed and it didn't fade as we skipped to the next chapter. Basically, the entire chapter was Adam taking my virginity. It was so detailed, I could practically feel Adam making love to me and how much the first time really did hurt. "You're blushing an awful lot," he whispered into my ear, nipping the lobe gently. I groaned softly, squirming in his arms.

"Shuddup…." I mumbled, my blush, I was sure, deepening tenfold. Adam laughed but his teasing ended. We were totally caught up in reading this story. It was really well written and I wasn't evil, which was completely a bonus. Instead, Brad was a total creeper. He… scared me a lot, actually.

"Wow, way to completely ditch me for Tommy, you asshole," I commented, nudging him with my elbow.

He whined, squirming under me. "Hey now, that's not exactly… Okay, okay, yes, I did that but… But you had sex with him behind my back so don't talk!" he exclaimed. It was completely ridiculous that we were huddled around his phone, reading fan fiction people had written about us, but…

"Only because you wouldn't have sex with me, you jerk! Don't even go there," I told him, skipping to the next chapter. It was cute for a while. Adam and I confessed our undying love for one another but then I was completely stupid and, after Brad had raped me twice, I went to see him in jail. He told me about Adam's ex lover, who I looked just like and I realized that I was nothing but a replacement for the other boy. I completely lost it and I destroyed the library in the palace, along with a monument built for Adam's dead lover. "Oh fucking Hell…" I mumbled.

"Um, temper much, baby?" Adam whispered. He was teasing, but I huffed, shooting him a quick glare.

"Um, I think I had a reason to be. If you have an ex boyfriend that I happen to look like, you might want to tell me now," I warned him and he just laughed.

"No one but Brad, babyboo," he whispered, pressing a kiss into my hair. I ended up running away from Adam and the palace all together. I couldn't stand the feeling of not being loved and, after several chapters of being alone, wandering Egypt, I was almost raped by some random creep. Go figure. "God, why the fuck does everyone want me in this?"

"Because you are completely fucking gorgeous," Adam said to me, smirking a little. "Although, if people keep fucking raping you, I'm going to kill someone."

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "Over protective much, darling?" I asked.

"Don't I have a right to be?" he asked. "You are _my_ boy and people keep raping you. I'm starting to get pissed here."

I laughed. "Yes, you have a right to be, but shush. You're saving me," I said and indeed, Adam did save me from the greasy man on the street who was attempting to rape me because I took his water. What the fuck kind of person did that anyway? Yeah, okay.

The story had a great ending, one that actually made me want to cry and it even had a sequel. "See, people do like you," Adam mumbled, kissing my cheek again and again. I was beginning to believe that his lips would be permanently engraved in my cheek. Fuck, that would make shaving a bitch. Great.

"One good story doesn't mean that people like me, Adam," I said. "They still turned me into a sadistic bastard." Adam frowned, taking the phone from me again. He turned me to face him and he cupped my cheeks, kissing me deeply. I moaned, uncaring of anyone who passed us. All I could really care about was Adam's lips molding on mine like we were made to love each other. Honestly, we were.

"Let's put it this way," Adam said when he broke our kiss. "It doesn't fucking matter what any of them say about you because you are my boyfriend. You will always be my boyfriend. You are the love of my life and they better fucking get used to us being together, because that's not going to change." He rubbed his nose with mine, putting a hand over my stomach. Our baby nudged into his hand and I groaned softly, turning my face into his hand, nuzzling it like a puppy. Adam laughed softly. "You're so adorable. This whole Adam and Tommy thing will fade away and people will start to realize just how perfect we are for each other. I promise you that," He said, rubbing my stomach gently.

Our baby nudged him again. "I love you, Adam…" I whispered softly, kissing him gently. I palmed a hand over his, feeling our baby kick gently again. "And it may be completely and utterly strange, but I am happy we're having this baby."

"I'm so happy about it too, baby," he said softly, pressing his lips to mine. "I just wish she would get here, so I could have you back, because not being able to make love to you is starting to kill me."

I just smirked a little. "Adam, you get me for the rest of our lives together. Can't you give nine months to someone else? Don't be so greedy all the time," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. As much as I hated to admit it, I wanted to not be pregnant anymore just so I could be on a deeper level of intimacy with Adam again. I'd also like to be able to snuggle right up against him without my stomach being in the way. I loved my baby, but I really wanted her to be here, so I could have my body back to myself.

"I suppose I'll put my greediness aside. For now. Just because I love you and our daughter," he said, kissing me gently again.


	18. When We're Together

**Chapter Eighteen: When We're Together, Everything Just Comes Together…**

**Adam's POV**

"Hey, baby? What about this one?" I asked Drake, turning towards him with a small pink pajama set for our baby girl. He glanced at it, tilting his head to the side, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth for a moment before wrinkling his nose a little and shaking his head. I had to keep the exasperated sigh from falling out of my mouth as I set the set back on the rack.

"I was thinking more.. soft pink? Not..quite..bubblegum..pink, you know?" Drake commented, clutching a light yellow sundress with white lace in his hands. I bit down on my bottom lip, leaning against a small shelf. To be utterly honest, I was exhausted. Sure, I loved shopping as much as the next gay man or woman. I loved going out and hopping from store to store only to take back ten bags of stuff I _really_ don't need, but love to have, anyway.

And I wanted to love shopping with Drake for baby clothes, I really did… But I had just put back the sixth pajama set because it was the wrong shade of pink or yellow or what_ever!_ I loved Drake dearly, but he was very, very peculiar about what shade of rose and _sunshine_ he wanted our child to wear when she slept.

"Alright," I said, a soft sigh slipping beneath it as I turned away a little to sift through more clothes. In truth, they were all adorable, but Drake, like I said, was peculiar.

"Baby.. I know, I'm picky. I'm _very_ picky, and I'm sorry," Drake mumbled quietly, walking over to me before wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I glanced over at him, a small smile tugging at my lips as he looked up at me, "I'm trying not to be, but… This is our baby girl that we're shopping for, Adam. I don't.. I don't want to mess this up the first, and only, time," he commented and I sighed softly, turning my head to kiss his cheek.

"I know, that, love. But… We've been here for over two hours today. I know you don't want to mess any of this up, but we have plenty of time to figure everything out, Drake. I mean, yeah, it's nice to plan this all in advanced, but we don't even know what her name's gonna be, yet," I explained to him, kissing his skin again. "We've got time," I told him.

"Not a whole lot, Adam. I mean," Drake trailed off, turning me to face him, "I'm seven months along, already. It's getting really difficult to hide in yours sweaters. Pretty soon, I won't be able to leave the bus without someone noticing that I'm larger than I should be. And, I love you to do death, baby, but I'm not sure I can trust you to find the right shades for the dresses I want her to wear," Drake commented with a smiled and I rolled my eyes, leaning down to kiss him.

"Drake, we're shopping for an infant that's due in a little under two months. She's not going to really care what she wears, right?" I suggested and it was Drake's turn to roll his eyes, pulling away from me to go back to his browsing.

"Babies are smarter than you give them credit for, Adam. What if we just buy her whatever and she grows up hating us for it? I'll blame you, then," Drake joked, smiling at me as he sifted through clothes. In truth, Drake had to have already pulled out more than enough in the ways of clothing for our baby, but he kept on looking and comparing new outfits to the ones in the basket, anyway.

"Alright, alright, fine," I told him, shaking my head and laughing softly. Drake grinned ear to ear for a moment before walking back towards me, standing on his tip toes to press a gentle kiss to my lips. I moaned quietly, bringing my hand up to palm his face when he gasped softly, pulling away to curl his arm, protectively, around his stomach, "What's wrong?" I asked, a sudden grip of worry clenching my heart.

"Nothing… She's just kicking again," he said quietly, blushing faintly as he looked up at me. I smiled at Drake, leaning down to kiss him again. Drake moaned softly, before pressing his palm against my chest, pushing me back just a step, "Baby, we need to finish up here before the media starts passing by and swarming in. No need for them to start, already, coming up with ridiculous ideas as to why we're here," he told me, and I groaned softly.

"Fine, fine," I muttered, pecking Drake again before pulling away from him, "I swear, though. Once you're all healed from this pregnancy, you're _mine,_" I told him, and he smiled softly at me, turning away to go down another aisle of clothes. Sighing quietly, I shook my head, a smirk tugging at my lips as I wandered down a nearby section of the baby-store, looking around through the toys and stuffed animals.

An hour later, Drake and I were seated in a quiet, sort-of yuppie restaurant just a few miles out from the main city where we were performing tonight. The layout was an open floor plan with high ceilings and decorative plants. Small tables were scattered about the floor, with a platform area off to the northern wall that held more tables and chairs. The walls were a creamy beige sort of color with decorative plants of rich greens in the corner to add a little bit of life. The tables were wood tops fastened to wrought-iron legs, the chairs made of wood with leather cushions for seats.

In truth, the whole place felt very relaxed and home-y, with the scents of pork sandwiches, prime rib, steaks, hamburgers and chickens wafting from the kitchen in the back. Stepping into the door made my mouth water, but sitting across a small, secluded table from Drake, sipping on iced tea, my stomach began to growl at me.

Drake chuckled when he heard it, shaking his head before returning to his own ice tea. I smiled softly at him, letting my hands fall to rest on the table in front of me, fidgeting with the rings on my fingers. My fingertips trailed over my nails for a moment and I had to fight the frown of displeasure. My nails were starting to chip again.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Drake tilting his head to the side a little bit before he frowned some, bringing a hand out to cover my own, "Something troubling you, Adam?" He asked. I lifted my head before resting my cheek in my free palm, smiling warmly at him before shaking my head.

"Not at all, love," I said quietly, taking his hand in mine to trace circles in the back of his palm gently. Drake blushed, looking away for a moment to take a drink of his ice tea, "Drake?" I mused, staring lovingly at him from my seat across the small square table.

Drake looked up at me, his brilliant blue eyes slightly wide and curious, "Yes?" He asked, his lips pulling into a smile. I squeezed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm really glad you came with me on this tour," I muttered gently, low enough that no one else could hear, but loud enough that Drake understood me perfectly. A beautiful blush began to spread itself across his face and he smiled, his eyes glittering with love as I leaned across the table, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Drake moaned quietly, leaning a little closer to deepen our kiss, but not to the point that I wanted to pin him down to the table and kiss him all over.

Pulling away slowly, I smiled at Drake's blush, squeezing his hand again before going back to take another drink of my tea. Drake grinned for a moment before looking away, the blush still in place across his cheeks.

I watched Drake's eyes trail down to his lap, but I knew that he was looking at his stomach. The fact that he was still growing, little by little, with our baby. I smiled faintly, glancing down to our hands, giving him another squeeze. Drake didn't look up at me for a moment; his eyes were still locked on his stomach. I frowned some, tilting my head a little to the side before Drake looked up.

"What are we going to call her, Adam?" He asked and my stomach flipped. I had no idea. Drake and I had never really decided on any particular names that we really liked the most because we kept coming up with ones that we felt didn't really fit, partially because Drake though our child was going to be a boy and I was certain it was going to be a girl. And then, after finding out that our baby was a girl, we hadn't really gotten back to figuring out names.

I bit down on my bottom lip, looking away from him for a moment. I liked unusual names, that was certain. I liked names that weren't common and weren't just like everyone else. I liked unique names. Names that would make people think if she was going to be great someday…

"I have no idea…" I told him, being utterly honest. I didn't know. Drake wanted her to have a special name, yes, but a lot of my suggestions were too random or out of the norm in his opinion. Wasn't that the point? Showcase that she was different and yet so amazingly special in every way?

"Aww, come on, Adam. You were always willing to throw names out there before. Why not now?" Drake teased gently, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why? Because you never really liked any of my suggestions from before, that's why," I retaliated quietly, smiling at him. Drake bit down on his bottom lip before sighing, nodding once in understanding.

"I guess, but… I don't wanna try to think of a name on the spot once she's.. born, you know? I want to be sure when we have her," he admitted, blushing lightly. I chuckled, smiling warmly at him as I took his hand in both of mine.

"I know, baby. I do," I said, inhaling slowly. "Well… What letter do you want it to start with?" I suggested, pulling a hand away to take a drink of my tea. Drake wrinkled his nose in thought, biting down on his lip before looking up at me again.

"Dee." He said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow, snorting softly.

"Dee. Really, Drake?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush! What letter would you want it to start with? Aey?" He teased with a smile, and I blushed faintly.

"Actually, no. Dee," His smile faded and his eyes widened softly.

"Oh… Really?" He inquired, and I nodded once, the smile and the blush never once leaving my face. "Okay," he said, chuckling quietly.

"So what kinds of names?" I asked, pulling my other hand away to lace my fingers together, resting my chin on them as I stared at Drake.

"I'm not sure… Maybe, like, Danielle? Danica? Deidre?" He suggested, "What do you think?"

"Danielle and Deidre are pretty common names, though Danica is really pretty. What about Delilah?" Drake shook his head and I chuckled. "Denise?" Another small shake and an apologetic smile.

"Well," I trailed off, biting my lip a little bit before smiling, "What about Dacaine?" I suggested, fully expecting Drake to shake his head, but he didn't. He stared, blankly, as if contemplating the name a little bit. I took another sip of my tea, feeling my heart pounding in my chest like a frantic drum beat.

"I like it," Drake said, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked up at me. "Dacaine… We could even shorten it to Day… Give her a nickname," he added, reaching out and taking my hands, "that way.. you could be my knight, and she can be our Day.."

I stared at Drake for the longest time, my heart skipping to a stop in my chest and I smiled, shaking my head a little bit, "Oh, Drake," I said, smiling like a lovesick fool with tears beginning to spring up into my eyes, "you are so adorable," I muttered, leaning across the table again to kiss him sweetly.


	19. Pain, Can't Get Enough

**Chapter Nineteen: Pain, Can't Get Enough, Oh Wait, Yes I Can  
Drake's POV**

It'd been a few weeks since Adam and I had gone on our massive baby shopping spree. I was about a week away from being eight months pregnant, and that was scaring the living Hell out of me. I'd gotten big enough that... well, I didn't leave the bus too often, unless it was dark or we were staying in a hotel. I thought that being confined to a bus was going to be more like living Hell, but I was becoming more and more grateful for the constant cover.

Over the last week or so, I was beginning to feel like I couldn't really get any bigger, like if I did, my stomach would literally rip open (gross... it's cool when it happens to people in movies and all, but not to me, thanks). I was also sure that things were a little too cramped for both the baby and my internal organs. I have been receiving more and more painful kicks over the last few weeks because, I was sure, that she was anxious to get out of such a cramped space. Trust me, I was just as anxious to have my body back to myself and not look like an elephant.

Today was particularly bad. It was what I expected cramps from a menstrual cycle would feel like and it was making me nauseous. I couldn't really eat because I couldn't keep it down and I didn't even leave the confides of mine and Adam's bedroom because I was just in too much pain. I called my doctor and he told me that it was normal to start having signs of contractions, or even the real thing at eight months. My brain didn't exactly understand how I could possibly be having contractions if I didn't have a vagina, but I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant either, so I guess anything was possible.

Along with painful kicks and even more painful contractions, I was worried. I'd gotten bigger over the last few weeks, sure, but I still didn't, really, look like I was pregnant. I looked more like I was just putting on a lot of weight from eating and drinking too much. Too big for my tastes, but not big enough to be eight months pregnant... I'd seen another doctor and they said they baby was a little small, but she would be fine as long as I took care of myself.

Trust me, I was trying, but with so much pain, I wasn't motivated to do anything good for myself or my baby. I just laid in bed, trying to calm her down and ignore the contraction symptoms. Normal or not, I decided that if they didn't stop over a day or two, I was going to go to the hospital, because it was far too early to actually have the baby, no matter how much I wanted to get her out of me.

A moan of pain passed my lips and I pressed my hands flat against my stomach. "Please stop kicking me... I'm sorry there isn't a lot of room in there for you, but this is all I've got to work with," I pleaded with my unborn child. She seemed to be in a very bad mood today and her kicks were proving that, when in a sour mood, she truly was her father's daughter. She just kicked into my hands and I groaned again, feeling the urge to scream and pull at my hair. She just wouldn't stop fussing and there wasn't anything I could do to stop her. Couldn't she understand that this was just as uncomfortable for me and that her kicks weren't helping? Probably not. She is Adam's daughter...

"Baby?" Adam asked, poking his head through the door. He had worry written all over his face. This new found pain had, mostly, just come up over the last few days and Adam knew I was miserable, even if I never outright told him I was miserable. He could see it in my actions. Never getting out of bed? That wasn't like me unless I had a _reason_ to be in that bed. I was also like a short fused bomb, lately. I'd been snapping at a lot of people over the last week or so, whether it was because they were just annoying me to the point where I felt shouting was necessary or because I was in too much pain to be bothered, it didn't really matter.

Adam walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He raised a hand to my cheek, but I basically didn't respond to his touch at all. His comfort wasn't enough to dull out the pain I and discomfort I was experiencing.

"No," I said, turning my eyes to me his worry filled ones. "She refuses to stop kicking me and I'm already hurting enough without her throwing a tantrum."

He frowned at me, leaning over to press his lips to mine. "I know you're in pain, baby, but she's only got, like, this much room to live in," he said, holding his hands about ten inches apart. I rolled my eyes, looking down at my swollen stomach.

"I can't make myself any bigger for her, Adam. She needs to just deal with it for a little while long... Babies are supposed to _like_ being inside their mothers!" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut. "I can't deal with this for another month, or five weeks, I can't do it Adam. It hurts so bad all the time..."

Adam placed a gentle hand over my stomach and our daughter nudged into his hand but otherwise started to calm down a little. "Drake, boo, I know this can't be easy but what do you really expect to do about? You can't just have her five weeks early..." he whispered, laying down next to me. He didn't move his hand away from my stomach and Dacaine finally stopped kicking me. I didn't understand why she would always instantly calm down for Adam but she never calmed down for me. Did she like giving me a hard time? It wouldn't have surprised me. Just another way she would be Daddy's Little Princess. Where were my traits? Was this kid just one-hundred percent Adam and I was just the delivery system? How nice...

"I know, but there has to be something that will make this calm down! I can't just lay here in pain for five weeks, Adam. I really can't do it," I hissed, slightly annoyed. Adam just didn't understand how much I was hurting right now. He wanted to understand and he was probably frustrated with himself for not being able to help more, but I was just as frustrated because everyone seemed to think I was blowing things out of proportion when I wasn't. I was in so much pain because my body wasn't built to carry and birth a child, but it was trying to anyway. I was tall and twig-sized. Before I got pregnant, I was even a little under weight for someone my size! How was my body supposed to ideally hold and nurture a baby?

I wasn't just worried about the baby's health, but mine as well. I've done a lot of reading about pregnancy since I got pregnant and have a shit ton of free time on the bus. I've read about women who get pregnant and never show, or don't grow big enough. The baby just shoves the organs out of its way and it can be dangerous to the mother. What if that was happening to me? What if that's why I wasn't really getting any bigger?

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked, kissing me gently. "Maybe they'll be able to help you out..."

I just shook my head. "I talked to my doctor. He said if the pain doesn't lighten up in a few days, to go, but otherwise this is pretty normal," I mumbled and opened my eyes long enough to see a short lived relief was through Adam's ocean eyes. "He also said that, because of my body type and because I'm, mostly, male, the pain is probably a lot worse than it should be and he gave me the maximum pain killers I could take in a day. I've already gone over what I'm allowed to take and it isn't helping any!"

Adam bit his lip, his hand moving in gentle circles on my stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't do the show tonight... I think I should stay with you. You could use some comfort and some help..." he offered but I just shook my head again.

"No, Adam, please don't take offense to this, because I love you dearly, but I'd rather just be in pain alone. Go do your show. I'd rather have a few hours of silence to, maybe, get some sleep..." I mumbled, dropping my hands back onto my stomach.

"Drake..."

"Please just go, Adam. You need to leave if you don't want to be late," I muttered, shaking my head repeatedly back and forth every time he opened his mouth to protest my decision. "Will you please just goooooo?" I whined, pushing at him. "You're going to be late! And I am not dealing with a mob of your fan girls and boys attacking the bus!"

"But Drake..."

"No, Adam, stop saying but and stop trying to argue with me, please, for your sake! I'm close to snapping, please just go so you aren't the one I blow up at!" I said, probably a little too loudly, but I didn't really care. Adam sighed deeply and stood up from the bed, kissing my forehead gently before straightening himself up.

"Alright, but if you need me for anything, you call Neil and he'll pull me off stage. Please don't be afraid to call me, alright? You're more important than the show," he said to me and I just nodded, wanting to get him out of the room and off the bus so he could go to his show with his band and dancers and I could have some peace. "You promise you'll call if you need me?" he asked.

Sighing, I surrendered, telling him whatever he wanted to hear so he would just leave. I wanted him to fucking take the band with him because they were all in the living room, being obnoxious and loud. "I promise, now please just gooooo," I groaned, throwing a pillow at him to make my point clear. Adam sighed again.

"I love you baby," he said. "Try to relax. I'll be back sometime around midnight."

"Kay... love you too," I mumbled as he turned and left the room, going down to gather up the band so they could go have a killer show. I knew Adam was going to be worried about me throughout most of the night, and I felt bad for being so mean to him, but couldn't he just understand that it was better if I was left alone?

The noise quickly died down and that quiet, calm and sometimes eerie feeling that you get when you're sure you're the only one home washed over the bus. Normally, I really didn't like being alone, but right now? Right now I wanted to be away from everybody and it was better for everyone else if they weren't around me because I'd probably just shout at them all.

Don't get me wrong, I was super excited for the birth of my baby girl (although, I prayed that she wouldn't be popping out between my legs, or something), but the fact that I was _always_ in so much pain. Nobody seemed to understand just how painful this was for me and it was hard not to be touchy about the situation.

This girl really just needed to be born…


	20. Breaking Through The Boundaries

**Chapter Twenty: Breaking Through The Boundaries **

**Adam's POV**

I knew that Drake wasn't going to want me to worry about him while I was supposed to be rocking it out and living the high life as a superstar. But I couldn't help it as the evening dragged into the night and the show progressed through. Between songs I would have to take in a deep breath and clear my head before sending positive energy to him back on the bus.

I hadn't wanted to leave Drake, considering he was in so much pain, but he told me to have a good time and not worry about him. I knew that he wanted to be alone, but I didn't want to leave him alone to groan and roll around in agony. But, I think, the worst thing was not knowing what was making him so uncomfortable in the first place. Was there something wrong with our baby? Was she just too big for Drake's small size to handle? What was wrong…?

I tried to really stay focused with the show, but I just couldn't do it. Well, that wasn't true. I did focus. I focused and I had a good time, but I kept worrying about Drake in the middle of songs. He was in so much pain and our baby was due in a month's time. But what if there was something wrong? What if something happened while I was at the show? Oh, Ra…

What if, while I was singing and dancing and having a grand ol' time with my fans.. What if Drake miscarried?

I choked softly, swallowing more of my water before trying to shove away the tears of worry. We were about to go on for the encore and I couldn't go out and perform it while sobbing. Besides, the doctor's kept saying that Drake and the baby were going to be fine and that, as long as he got enough sleep and proper nutrition, everything was going to be okay. There should be no risk of anything going wrong or the possibility of a miscarriage. Even still, though… The idea of being called off by Neil or going to the bus to find Drake in tears… It terrified me.

Needles to say, I had to force myself to stay focused through the encore, and once the song was over I made a beeline out of the venue, out back and onto the bus before anyone could even have a prayer of leaving the building. I shot across the sidewalk to the bus and entered just as I hear the roar of voices swimming around the corner. People who wanted my picture and my autograph only to find that there would only be disappointment.

"Baby?" I called out, still caked in sweat and glitter, dressed in my stage clothes as I made my way to the back of the bus. It was dark, but I didn't care as I reached for the door, opening it slowly. In the dimness of the room, I could see Drake lying on his side with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, and he was whimpering softly in pain. Ra, had he been like this all day?

"Baby?" I muttered gently, stepping into the room. Drake whined again but, otherwise, didn't move from his position. I quickly made my way around the bed, kneeling beside him before reaching out to caress his cheek. His head lolled into my palm and I gasped softly. His face was clammy with sweat and he was warm. Was he sick?

"Drake, what's wrong? Babyboo, what's the matter?" I whispered to him, brushing his hair out of his face as best as I could. Drake whimpered before speaking quietly.

"It's not going away, Adam… She's been kicking me all day and it's not..mm..pleasant…" He groaned softly. His voice was weak and exhausted and I sighed heavily, chewing on my bottom lip before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm gonna talk to Neil and we're gonna get you to a hospital, okay, boo? We're gonna take care of you," I told him, kissing him again. Drake whined softly, probably trying to sum up the voice to protest, but I was already pulling away from him and crossing back to the door of the bedroom, slipping out quietly before shutting the door. I hurried down the length of the bus, snatching my phone off of the arm of the couch where it was resting and charging.

Speed dialing my brother, I held my phone to my ear, waiting a few moments before he answered, "Adam? Dude, where are you at?" I sighed softly, running fingers through my sweat-slicked glittery hair.

"We need to get Drake to the hospital. His pains still aren't going away and I don't want to just force him to try and sleep through it all night," I told him, an edge in my voice that I didn't use unless it was absolutely necessary. It was demanding, bordering upon the fine edge of rude and dangling helplessly on the brink of going overboard. It was a tone I, usually, only used with my brother and no one else simply because he was the only one who understood it for what it was and not what it sounded like.

"Okay. Okay, I'm on my way. Do you want to try to use the bus or—" he began, but I cut him off.

"Unless you have the means of getting a car _quickly_ and helping me and Drake get into it without being seen— which would be a feat in and of itself with the crowd of fans outside, then we have to use the bus," I hissed gently, pacing along the length of the bus. I hadn't exactly thought this through, but at the moment I didn't care. Drake was in pain and in need of a hospital. Stat.

"Alright. I'm gonna rally everyone up and tell them we need to go, then. You better think of a damn good excuse for your fans though, later tonight on Twitter, or something. Otherwise this isn't gonna fly too well with a lot of them," I rolled my eyes and allowed myself a small smile, but otherwise there was nothing more than seriousness in my face.

"Yes, Mommy. Now, please, hurry up. The sooner we get Drake to someone who knows what the hell is wrong with him, the better off we'll all be," I told him before hanging up, tossing my phone back onto the couch where it had been before. I didn't like rushing out on my fans and I really didn't like acting like such a diva. But Drake came before my show, regardless of how much I loved and adored my fans. Drake was my boo, and he was carrying our child. A few thousand fans could be put on the back burner for tonight while I tended to him.

Grabbing a bottle of cool water from the mini fridge, I made my way back down the bus to the back room where Drake was lying down before I slipped into the room, closing the door behind me. Kicking off my boots and peeling off my vest, I slid onto the mattress, gently easing Drake onto his back before helping him recline against a surplus of pillows. He groaned softly in pain as I uncapped the water and gently poured some into his mouth. He moaned softly before taking the bottle from me, chugging a good half of the water.

Frowning, I took back the bottle and held it in my palm for a long moment before pressing my cold palm against his forehead, trying to cool him down a little bit. Drake whimpered softly, reaching for the water again. I gave it back to him, watching him chug the last little bit.

"We're gonna get you to the hospital baby, okay?" I told him, running my fingers through his hair. Drake groaned quietly, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. I whimpered gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Neil's rounding everyone up and onto the busses, and when we're ready to leave, we'll go. Just hang in there baby…"

It took half an hour for everyone to load up on the busses and to get all of the equipment into the storage bus. Another twenty minutes to drive out of the city and down towards the nearest hospital. During that time, I had called Drake's doctor and explained the situation. I told him what hospital we were going to and he said he would message one of the physicians there and get Drake checked out right away. I thanked him, but the anxiety that something was wrong still wasn't going away.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Tommy had to help me comfortably get Drake into a sitting position so that he could try to stand. It was no fault of Drake's, but he needed someone to support him as well as help him up. The pains were bad enough that he could barely move, and each stifled whine and groan made my heart clench as we walked Drake off of the bus and into the hospital lobby.

Two doctors were at the front desk, waiting for us. When they saw Drake, they came over immediately, calling a nurse to get a wheel chair. I knew that Drake, no doubt, didn't want to be here and that he'd rather have his own doctor, but we were on the other side of the country. There was really nothing we could to get his own doctor over here to help him.

I watched them wheel Drake down through a set of double doors and down a hall, wanting so bad to go with him and make sure he was okay. But they made me stay behind with Tommy in the lobby, and I sighed heavily. Fortunately, because it was relatively late at night, there weren't many people in the lobby, and those who were there didn't pay us any mind whatsoever. I ran my fingers through my hair, gnawing on my bottom lip when Tommy spoke.

"He's gonna be fine, Adam," he assured me, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me over to a few chairs to sit. I sighed again, pushing the sleeves of my sweater up my arms. My sweater was black, loose fitting, and I was still in my black and blue stage pants with my boots clinging to my feet. Normally, I wouldn't dare wearing my stage clothes anywhere but a performance for fear of ruining them, but right now I really didn't give a damn.

"I know, Tommy… But he's been having these pains a lot lately and I'm really worried. He's so small, I don't want to think that our baby is getting too big for his size or anything.." I clenched my jaw for a moment, looking away, "Through the entire show I kept fearing that he might miscarry because of all of this.." I admitted, and Tommy turned towards me in his seat, reaching out and taking my hand in his.

"Adam, don't.. He's not going to lose the baby, alright? He's gonna be fine and so is your baby girl, okay?" I looked over at him, staring into his chocolate eyes for a moment before looking away again. "Everything will be fine," he assured me and I scoffed softly.

"Since when did you become a doctor, Tommy? We don't know if he's going to be fine! The doctor said it was normal to experience contraction symptoms, but Drake doesn't have a fucking vagina, so how could he be in so much pain unless there was something wrong?" I hissed, not meaning to be so rude to him, but it was the truth. Drake was a man, so technically, he shouldn't even be pregnant in the first place. But he is. And now he's experiencing pains that don't make any sense cause he doesn't have the necessary parts to be hurting, anyway!

"I don't know why he's in pain, but he's tough Adam. He, and your baby, are going to be fine," Tommy whispered gently, squeezing my hand tenderly. I sighed, biting on my lip to force back the tears that were threatening to well up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but I was just so worried about him..

A few minutes later, I heard the soft patter of feet and Tommy and I looked up, seeing one of the two doctors that had escorted Drake off coming towards us. My heart lurched to my throat as I stood up, towering a little over the man. His hair was a soft blond and he was pale with brilliant brown eyes and a kind face. He was attractive for a doctor, and when he spoke, my heart stopped.

"Mr. LaBry has gone into labor…"


	21. I'll Lie Down My Whole Life Before You

**Chapter Twenty-One: Here I'll Lie Down My Whole Life Before You  
Drake's POV**

"Mr. LaBry," the doctor started, not that I was really paying full attention to him. I was in so much pain, I didn't really care what anyone was saying to me. "Drake, you've gone into labor," he told me and then turned to a nearby nurse. I was praying to any otherworldly beings, that she was going to get drugs so this pain would start to subside.

The doctor came back over to the bed I was laying on and put a damp washcloth across my forehead. "Did you hear me, Drake?" he asked, worry flickering through his eyes. Despite the pain, my interest in detail didn't fade. I picked everything I looked at and, maybe because of the pain, it was even increasing, something to distract my mind from the serious problem. "You've gone into labor."

"I heard you," I replied, squeezing my eyes shut. It took a few minutes to fully register what the doctor had truly said. I took in the worlds, processed them and understood them, but I didn't make the connection to the fact that _I_ would be "giving birth" to _my_ child. That took a little while and when I did realize exactly what he meant, my eyes went wide. "That's… too early…" I muttered quietly, new tears springing up into my eyes. I had been crying in pain but now I was also crying in fear for myself and for my child.

"You're only about three and a half weeks early. We'll have to do a C-section to get her out, but she should be all right. She'll just be on the small side," the man said calmly, but I couldn't understand how he could be so calm. I wasn't calm that was for fucking sure.

"I-" I started, but a harsh kick to my abdomen silenced me. I kind of took that as my daughter saying she wanted out. She wasn't going to wait anymore. "I don't understand…" I muttered. The doctor had turned to the other doctor, who left as soon as the man who told me I was in labor turned back to me. "Why is she so early?" My throat and mouth, in general, were dry. I felt like I could chug a gallon of water and still not be satisfied.

The doctor glanced down at his clipboard before setting it down. "You're just not able to hold her anymore," he said and before I could continue to question him, he elaborated. "Your daughter has grown too big for your body. Since you're aren't a women, your body just can't adapt to her growing size anymore. You can't physically accommodate her. She'll be a little underweight but she'll be all right as long as the C-section goes properly. The weight shouldn't be much of an issue. It clearly hasn't been for you over the course of your life." I blushed a little despite myself. I don't know why that embarrassed me, but it did. I knew I was small; I didn't need people pointing it out to me. Well, I used to be small, anyway.

"But she'll be all right?" I asked ad he nodded, a gentle smile spreading across his lips. "Will I be alright?"

"Well…" he began, biting his bottom lip gently. Did I ever mention how much I absolutely hated when people started an answer with "well…" "You should be fine once she's out of you, but I can't… truly be one hundred percent sure on that. I've never met a pregnant man before, so I can't say with certainly that there won't be… complications." He must have seen the fresh tears bubbling up in my eyes, or maybe he just saw my emotions through my eyes. I wasn't very good at hiding them, especially when I was in a terrifying situation, like childbirth. "Please, try to stay calm. Even if there are complications, it shouldn't be anything that we can't deal with. You'll be alright," he added, trying to sooth me, but I knew doctors lied to make their patients comfortable, even if they shouldn't have been.

But I couldn't really disagree with him because I wanted to believe him desperately. "Okay…" I whispered, running my tongue over my chapped lips, my hands holding my swollen stomach. I wished that Dacaine would stop her fussing. She was going to be out soon, couldn't she just wait a little while longer? "Can I see Adam, please?" I mumbled.

"Your other doctor just went to talk to him. I'll have him bring him up for you, alright?" he asked quietly and I just nodded. There was no way in Hell I was going to be able to go through this alone. I needed Adam to be here with me, because if that asshole made me have this child without him, I was going to kill him later.

A few minutes later, Adam came into the room wearing one of those surgical gowns that you always see the dads wearing on hospital dramas. He came over to my side immediately and looked into my eyes. I wondered if the worry and fear in the ocean orbs was his own or reflections of mine.

"Hey baby…" he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. He put a hand over mine on my stomach and I turned it, weaving our fingers together and holding onto his hand tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm freaking the fuck out, Adam," I groaned, squeezing his hand as tightly as I possibly could. I was seriously beginning to believe that I might break his hand by the end of all this. Of course, I wasn't going to attempt this, by any means, but it was very possible that I might. Maybe I was under weight, but I did have muscle in my arms and I was stronger than a lot of people gave me credit for.

Adam's eyes slipped shut for a moment before looking back down at me. I could tell he was trying to be so strong for me, because I definitely wasn't the one who was being strong in this situation. I'd been strong for eight fucking months. I think I had the right to freak out now that my pregnancy was coming to an end, we'd have a baby girl in no time at all (though, right now, it felt like an eternity away) and there might be complications because I'm a man. I was definitely a wreck right now and even if Adam wanted to be a wreck, I knew he would be strong for me until this was all over. Maybe then he'd freak out like I was right now.

"I know, baby, I know," he whispered, bringing his unoccupied hand up to cup my stubble-covered cheek. I'd been so tired and in so much pain recently, I didn't do any grooming other than what was necessary, meaning I showered, brushed my teeth and went back to bed. I had no motivation for trivial things like shaving. "But it's going to be alright… I know it is, because we're going to have a beautiful baby soon… You just need to hang in there. Just a little while longer, you hear me?"

"Yes…" I mumbled, turning my face into his hand as tears streamed down my face. "But right now I'm so scared…" I added, turning my eyes to look at Adam again. He was scared too, I could tell. We knew each other too well to keep raw emotions from one another, but he wasn't even admitting to himself how scared he truly was.

"I'm scared too baby… This _is_ scary, but you're strong enough for it. We're going to get through the next few hours and everything is going to be fine," he said, his voice confident, which left me feeling a little better about the situation, but it wasn't enough.

"I don't know how I can deal with this pain for hours, Adam…" I whimpered, though I knew I didn't really have much of a choice. I would have to deal with all of this until our baby was out of me. "She's got your amazing ability to throw a diva tantrum." Adam just laughed and rolled his eyes, but it was a weak attempt at easing the air.

"The doctor is getting you pain killers. Like, the heavy duty ones they use for childbirth, or whatever. Now I wish I paid more attention to this chapter of health class, cause I don't know anything about it… " he mumbled. "Learning about vaginas was not my favorite subject."

I couldn't really help but cock a little grin at that. "Really? Why not?" I teased, but then our baby kicked me again and I had to resist the urge to roll over on my side and curl myself around her. She was definitely going to be a fucking handful, just like her Daddy…

Adam pressed another kiss to my forehead and he shushed me, holding my hand tightly in his. "Please try to relax, alright?" he whispered just as the doctor came in with a syringe and what I could only assume to be liquid painkillers. I wasn't a huge fan of needles, but if whatever they were going to give me would make the pain stop or even lessen I wouldn't give two shits about the needle.

"Please don't leave me, Adam…" I whispered, holding onto his hand tightly as the doctor walked over the where I was lying. "Please, Adam…"

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," he promised, squeezing his hand tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." He moved out of the way for the doctor, who was preparing the medicine, which I was so fucking thankful for. Adam went to the other side of the bed so the doctor had free access to me and he injected a few different medicines into my blood stream. I wasn't sure if this was the normal procedure for pregnancy, but this wasn't exactly a normal fucking pregnancy. Like I said, all I cared about was getting rid of this pain and getting this baby out of me.

"We're going to get you set up for the C-section, alright? Once the meds have kicked in, we'll get this show on the road, alright?" the doctor asked me and I sighed deeply, nodding despite how scared I was. I didn't really want to be sliced open, but I didn't want to try to keep my baby in me for the rest of my life (totally impossible) or actually giving birth to her. Like, I could hardly handle Adam being shoved up in there. There is absolutely no fucking way.

The doctors wheeled in a cart full of instruments that looked more like something out of a horror movie instead of a hospital, but I supposed there really wasn't much of a difference. "I'm so scared, Adam…" I said quietly, holding his hand tightly. I'm so terrified…


	22. You're Like Nothing I've Ever Seen

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Some Nights You're Like Nothing I've Ever Seen Before Or Will Again…**

**Adam's POV**

They had me change into scrubs before letting me into the room to be with Drake. His face was paled with pain and there was a light layer of sweat glistening on his skin, but when his agony-filled eyes fell upon me, they softened instantly and I felt my heart melt into a puddle of beating red goo as I palmed a hand over his. He shifted, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together, squeezing with all his might.

Drake was scared, that much I could tell. Hell, I was scared enough for the both of us, but I had to believe that he was going to be okay. I had to be strong for him and for our baby, who was trying to, apparently, kick her way out of him. I could just see it in the back of my mind, Little Day kicking and fighting against the cramped space of Drake's belly like a young child outgrowing her clothes and her room. Her tiny face scrunched in frustration…

He voiced how scared he was and I told him he was going to be fine and that I wasn't going to go anywhere. I didn't dream of being anywhere else other than with Drake and our soon-to-be-newborn child. There had never been a day that had gone by in the past eight months that made me reconsider my desire to stay with Drake. Even with the stress and the fights and the pain between us and for him, my love never faded in its intensity. He was still my Drake. My beautiful Drake…

"I'm so scared…" He whispered, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I cooed to him gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. I wanted to curl up into the bed and hold him, but the doctors were preparing him for his c-section, and I knew that I would just be in the way if I tried. Instead, I stood beside him, stroking his hair with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

"I know baby. Just relax. It'll be over soon…" I promised. The doctors tapped at Drake's stomach, asking if he could feel anything, and he said no. I could see that the pain was less and less of an issue as the drugs kicked in. And while I was happy that he was starting to relax, I couldn't help but continue to eye the instruments on the small cart beside him. Needles and scalpels and other things that made my stomach flip and flop back and forth. The idea of the doctors digging those blades in and slicing him open made me want to cradle my lover to my chest and demand that they stay away from him, but all I could do was bite my tongue and squeeze his hand.

I watched as the doctors put a small barrier-like thing over Drake's chest to block his vision from his stomach. No sense in forcing him to watch as his skin was sliced into and his baby pulled out, right? My stomach flopped again and I buried my face into Drake's hair, inhaling deeply as I sat down in a chair beside him. Drake relaxed, turning his head towards me with his eyes shut, his eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks.

"Alright Drake. If you start to feel any discomfort at all, let us know and we'll give you another anesthetic injection, okay?" One of the doctors said and Drake nodded once, keeping his eyes closed as he held tight to my palm. I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching as one of them grabbed a long, thin scalpel from the cart. He reached forward, his hands disappearing behind the barrier, but I watched the motions of his arm, imagining him slicing into Drake's beautiful skin.

Drake tensed beneath me, but there was no sign of pain on his face. He looked startled more than anything, and he let out a heavy breath beside me, his hand relaxing in mine. I sighed softly, kissing his forehead before pecking his lips, forcing myself to keep from watching the doctor's motions. I didn't want to have to leave the room because the imagery made me sick to my stomach, no thank you.

"You're doing great, Drake," the doctor who called me in said softly, and Drake smiled weakly before gasping softly. I frowned, caressing his cheek in worry but he shook his head softly.

"She's just kicking me, I'm fine… It's like she doesn't want out, either…" He mumbled miserably and I smiled softly, tears springing up into my eyes. I kissed his nose gently and Drake chuckled, opening his eyes to look up at me. "I love you," he whispered delicately and I choked on a soft sob, kissing his lips.

"I love you, too, baby…" I told him, my heart pouring into those few words. "I love you, too…"

There was silence for a moment as the doctors made quick work to open Drake up and birth our baby. The shuffle of scrubs rubbing and sliding and the soft sound of a blade sliding through skin left my skin tight with nausea, but I forced myself to stay still and stay with Drake. The doctors muttered softly to each other for a few more minutes, setting bloody items and towels down on the cart. My stomach rolled over and over at the sight of everything and yet I found myself wanting to peek around the barrier to see what they were doing to my Babyboo…

"Almost there, Drake, just hang in a little longer.." The blond doctor said gently, toweling something behind the barrier again. The other doctor was making quick work to, no doubt, stitch Drake's stomach closed again. I bit down on my bottom lip, turning towards Drake to see his face written in soft discomfort. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was okay when we heard it..

A soft wail. A child's wail. The kind of wail that made you stop breathing, stop thinking and stop even existing for a moment as that wail dragged on before falling into silence. It was like a breath of fresh air in the still stuffiness of the hospital room. Another wail sounded shortly after and I gasped softly, holding tight to Drake's hand as his eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling. Gently I let go of his hand, standing from my chair to cross, slowly, to the doctors, looking between them for a moment before seeing her. There, in the blond's arms, was our baby girl.

She was tiny in size, snuggled safe in the towel that she was wrapped in. Her skin was glistening with a layer of bodily fluids and blood, a thin trace of red-blond hair on her tiny little head. She'd inherited my natural hair color, a fact that made me smile softly as she turned her tiny little head towards me, her mouth slightly opened in a breath as she stretched out a tiny little hand to me, her brilliant blue eyes wide and gleaming.

Choking on a breath, I reached out for her, taking her into my arms so tenderly for fear of hurting her in any fashion. She nestled perfectly into the curve of my arms, her head resting against the muscle of my upper arm, her faced turned to me. She reached up for me, babbling softly. A tear rolled down my cheek as my heart started drumming in my chest, and I shifted to hold her in one arm. I curled my fingers against my palm, letting my index finger stick out, relaxed and loose out to her. She reached out again, wrapping her tiny hand around my finger in a delicate grip.

I turned towards Drake, my finger still in her grasp as I looked at him. His eyes widened softly and he shifted his position in bed, reaching out for her just as she had reached out for me. I smiled, slowly easing my finger from her grasp as I sat back down in the chair beside Drake, gently placing her into his arms. I watched with a tender smile on my face as Drake's arms curled perfectly around our baby girl, much like a mother would the first time she held her baby. While Drake was not a woman by any means, the way he held onto Dacaine like she was the last best thing in this world was enough to see, clearly, that she was his baby and no one else's…

"She's beautiful," he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. I smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead as the doctors shuffled out of the room to give us some privacy.

"Just like you. See?" I said, caressing each part of her face as I spoke, "She has your cheeks. Your lips. Your cute little nose and your chin. She has my hair, and our eyes. Oh, and—" I traced my thumb along the flesh of her cheek, "there? Freckles…" Drake smiled, looking over at me. I smiled warmly at him, leaning over enough to kiss him fully on the lips. Drake moaned softly, kissing me back as he held Dacaine tenderly before pulling away.

"No doubt she's got your attitude, though," he commented and I chuckled, caressing the back of Day's head with my fingers. She yawned, her eyes slipping shut as Drake tucked her free arm back into the folds of the towel. "She has your lung power, too."

Laughing quietly, I rested my head against Drake's, staring down at our sleeping girl. She was too precious, too fragile and beautiful and my heart kept skipping beats at the sight of her. "I imagine she'll have your creative mind. Can't you see it, love?" I suggested, "Her, at the kitchen table, coloring or drawing? Or maybe she's in your studio with you, painting on her very own Easel?" I kissed Drake's head tenderly, watching Dacaine sleep in his arms.

"Or maybe she's with you, learning to play piano or the guitar and singing songs with your mother and father," Drake murmured, staring down at our baby. I smiled softly, kissing his hair again. Drake sighed softly, leaning against me in silence for a moment. I knew that he was thinking about something, and I knew that he would have to open up to me about it for me to understand. Drake had a peculiar habit of pondering something for short or long periods of time, and he wouldn't speak of it to anyone unless he absolutely wanted to. It was impossible to pry anything out of him.

Drake licked his lips a little bit before speaking quietly, "You'll tell me if this is too much, right?" I frowned, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean, love?" Drake huffed gently, biting his bottom lip.

"Adam, you're famous… You're unbelievably famous. You're a rockstar with a blossoming career and millions of fans. If you're not touring, you're writing and recording and doing interviews and photo shoots and being a father is just going to add onto all of that," I felt my heart plummet in my chest, "and… I… I don't want you to feel like.. Like this child is going to.. God, Adam, I don't want to lose you because of Day being born, but I know that being a responsible father is going to add to the stress, and—"

I didn't let Drake get another work in edgewise because I turned his head and kissed him hard, one hand cupping his face, the other curled around his arms and Day. I kissed him until we couldn't breathe and then I kissed him some more, our tongues sliding back and forth between our mouths. Short, quick intakes of breath passed between us as we kissed and kissed.

Yes, the birth of our child was going to add some stress, but I didn't want Drake to think that I was going to leave him because of it. Because of Day. I would never. I loved Drake too much to leave him alone to raise a baby when he had his own duties as an artist and designer. I loved him more than I'd loved anyone and anything else in my life and I couldn't imagine spending it without him and our baby girl.

Inhaling deeply through my nose, my lips stayed glued to Drake's until I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. "Baby," I began, breathing lightly, "Please, do not think for a moment that the birth of our baby girl would make me want to leave you. If anything, it makes me want to stay with you even more…" I whispered to him, caressing his cheek.

Tears filled Drake's eyes as he kissed me again, threading his fingers into my hair and pulling hard. I groaned softly, moaning into his lips as his tongue slid between my teeth, dominating over me quickly. "I love you, Adam," he moaned into my mouth.

"I love you, too, Drake," I said, kissing him hard and quick. "I love you, too."


	23. Bigger Than a Twilight Love Affair

**Chapter Twenty-three: This is Bigger Than a Twilight Love Affair  
Drake's POV**

Giving birth to a child was, perhaps, the most terrifying thing I'd ever gone through. Worse than when my father caught me and my boyfriend going at it in the back of his truck during high school (give me a break, I lived in fucking New Orleans. Half the people there own a pick up). More terrifying than when he slapped me across the face, beat the shit out of me and kick me out of his house. This was even more terrifying than when my ex-boyfriend tried to force me into having sex with him when I told him no.

But I wouldn't ever trade the end result for anything else. Adam and my baby, my baby was completely perfect.

Dacaine was almost a week old now. I'd been released from the hospital a few days ago. The doctors had removed the female parts of my reproductive system. They even told me how damaged it was and removing it now was, in the long run, going to prevent potential complications in the future. They told me I, as well as my baby, were going to be fine, I was just going to need lots of rest and take it easy until my stitches were completely dissolved.

Adam moved the rest of his shows back about two weeks to help me with Dacaine as much as possible while I was trying to heal. Everyone on the bus was willing to help out with the new baby. Really, they all loved Day. She was just too precious not to love and everyone cooed over her, even Monte, which was shocking in and of itself. Maybe Day's birth was bringing out his father side. He softened up a lot and I was beginning to think that, perhaps, the only reason he was so upset by me coming alone was because when his wife was pregnant, he didn't get to bring her with him.

It was ten in the morning and we were all loaded up on the tour bus to go out to brunch. Adam and I were curled up on the loveseat. I'd quickly slimmed back down to be the size of a normal person, but I had some fat left over from the pregnancy that I didn't like. I still wore Adam's sweaters, but I wasn't hiding a baby in my belly anymore, thank God. I just needed to heal so I could work the lingering weight off. Adam kept telling me it didn't bother him and I thought he was lying to make me feel better, but even if he was being truthful, I didn't like it at all.

His arms were securely locked around my waist, holding me close to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, watching Tommy with our daughter. The blonde truly was a natural with children. Day just loved Tommy, more than the rest of the band and dancers. I couldn't really blame her. Tommy did have a pretty face to look at. Whenever Adam wanted to hold me and I was tired, Tommy was the first man to volunteer to take our daughter.

"You feeling alright, baby?" Adam muttered into my hair. I yawned, turning my head up to look at my daughter's father. He ran his fingers slowly through my hair, kissing my nose gently.

"Fine, why?" I muttered, smiling lazily. "I'm just tired… Still recovering you know."

Adam chuckled, his fingers coming out of my freshly washed hair to caress my face. "Yes, love, I know. That's why I don't even let you lift a finger. I want you to get better," he muttered, pressing a gentle kiss against my lips. Sad as it was, Adam had been babying me just as much as he was babying Day since we were released from the hospital. He didn't want me doing anything that he could do for me. I was sure he was worried about me, but he also wanted me to heal so he could fuck me senseless again. Or maybe I would fuck him senseless…

"I'm fine, baby," I said softly. "I'm just fatigued, that's all. I'll be okay." Adam nodded, cupping my cheek gently and drawing circles into my cheek.

"Do you want to go back to bed, babyboo? I'll bring you some food, if you'd like," he offered but I merely just shook my head.

"No baby, I've been sleeping for days. I want to get up and get moving again, even if it's slow at first," I muttered. Adam smiled and we leaned in a little, kissing passionately, but our kiss was brought to a quick end when a loud wail ripped through the calm late morning air.

I ripped my lips from Adam's, my eyes instantly filling with worry for my daughter. Tommy was still holding her in his arms and little tears clung to her bright blue eyes. She tugged on Tommy's blonde fringe and I pushed myself up slowly. Adam turned his head to look at me. He wasn't nearly as panicked as I was, but I was a, well, to be completely honest, I was a new mother and I was scared for my life every time my daughter cried, even though she usually just needed a changing or food. I was so worried about hurting her… or of her getting sick or some other horrible tragedy happening.

"I think she's just hungry, Drake, want me to get her formula?" Tommy asked, shifting the baby to my arms. I wrapped my arms carefully around her, holding her to my chest.

"Yes, yes please, Tommy, thank you," I said, sitting back down with Adam, cooing at my little girl. "Day, it's alright, honey, shh," I muttered to her, stroking her cheek with my index finger. "It's alright, honey, it's okay. We're getting your food baby." Day calmed down at my touch, reaching out with her tiny hands to take my large one.

Adam's arms wound around me again, pressing a kiss into my hair. "You're a natural, love," he whispered into my ear. "And you look so good with my baby, too," he added, one hand coming up to cherish the back of Day's head, his other arm holding me close to him.

"Thank you, Adam, but I get scared every time she cries…" I admitted, looking up at my lover. "Do you know what I mean?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, actually… I feel the same way. I didn't carry her, but she is my baby. I also feel like that when you cry too, though," he said, his head resting against mine and his lips tracing against my cheek.

I couldn't really fight the blush. "Adam…" I mumbled, smiling sheepishly at the raven-haired man. "When I cry, it's not because I'm totally and completely dependent on someone… Not like Day is. She needs us for everything."

"We need each other for everything too, baby, just not in the same sense Day needs us," he muttered. Tommy came back just then with a bottle. Since I, obviously, couldn't breast feed, considering I didn't have breasts and I didn't produce milk, the doctors had given us a special formula to feed to Day while she was still a newborn. It was supposed to have the same qualities as breast milk and blah blah blah. Needless to say, that hospital stay was a very awkward one.

"I suppose you are right, even if you're corny as fuck most of the time," I muttered, turning my attention to the blond. Tommy handed me a semi-warm bottle and sat down on the adjacent couch, watching me as I held the bottle to the girl's lips. She took it gratefully, sucking down a good third of it in seconds. "Where did she get her appetite from, cause it sure wasn't from me."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Now, we all know, secretly, I'm a fatty. I just eat healthy when people are looking," he teased and I smirked a little.

"I did see you sneak a twinkie earlier," I smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to Adam's pouting lips.

"It wasn't a twinkie, it was a hoho…"

"Funny, I don't remember you, at any point this morning, eating your boyfriend," Tommy muttered from his curled up position on the other couch.

I glared at him. "Hey now, don't even play that card. I'm not the one who makes out with other people's boyfriends for attention. Who's really the hoe in this situation?" I asked, pulling the bottle from Day. Her eyelids dropped and she yawned softly, babbling up at me. She always got tired after a meal and she probably did need a nap. She'd been up since five thirty this morning… She was an early bird all right. No fucking clue where that came from. Adam and I both had a tendency to sleep in, but maybe that was because we were usually up all night having passionate, hot sex.

"Your boyfriend started it, I hope you know," Tommy muttered, glaring at Adam. I glared at him too and Adam pouted, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hey, don't turn this back on me, baby! I'm not the one who just called you a hoe. That was all Thomas!" he said, defending himself as much as he could.

"Don't call me Thomas, Mister!" Tommy retaliated and I sighed deeply, shaking my head.

"If you two are gonna have a diva fight, could you at least let me move away from you both? I don't need Day to be a diva from her first week of life outside of my stomach, all right?" I said, glaring at the both of them.

"I'm not a diva, thank you, Drake," Tommy replied and I just smirked.

"You're in the running with Adam, that's for sure," I told him, smirking at the light blush that rushed over the blonde's face. "Oh, and I was a little curious on when you were going to get pregnant and have a baby of your own?" I asked.

He cocked a brow, blushing a little deeper. "What…? What do you mean?" he asked, looking away from me.

"Well, you just look so good holding a baby. I was wondering when you were going to have one of your own? I really think you'll need to have a well built guy knock you up in the near future, really," I said, smirking like the sassy bitch that I truly was. Most people saw a pleasant, fun Cajun when they met me, but when they got to know me, they truly saw how much I really did act like a stereotypical sassy gay man.

"I'm not… I… Wow, I really don't even know what to say to that," Tommy said, blushed darkly and looking away from me. I smirked in my triumph and Adam laughed softly.

"He's such a sassy bitch, isn't he?" Adam asked, running his fingers through the back of my hair affectionately. I smiled, leaning into my lover's strong, well-built arms. "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. Couldn't resist his sassiness. And, of course, his devastating good looks. It truly was like I was his pray."

"Well you're his bitch, aren't you, Adam?" Tommy teased. "I guess we can all see who truly wears the pants in this relationship… And, yeah, that wouldn't be you." Adam blushed a little but he held onto me tightly.

"Tease me all you want, Thomas, but look at what I've got, a beautiful boyfriend with a beautiful newborn baby girl," Adam said, smirking at the blonde. "You've got, well… you snuggle with your iPod sometimes." Tommy pouted, but the bus slowly rolled to a stop and Neil told us we were at the restaurant we all decided on.

"Adam, stop teasing Tommy. That's my job," I told him, kissing his cheek gently. "Will you go get Day's coat please? And that cute little carrier too?"

"Of course, my master," he said, glaring at Tommy. "I'll do whatever you need since I'm 'your bitch'," he muttered, kissing me gently before he stood up to go fetch the things I'd asked for from our room.

"Thanks for proving my point, Mr. Glam Rocker!" Tommy called and I just chuckled softly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Tommy's cheek.

"Thanks for proving that to Adam, darling," I muttered. "And thank you for all the help with Day."

"Anytime, honey, anytime," Tommy said, smiling like a huge dork, but I couldn't help but smile back.


	24. I'm On The Right Track, Baby…

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I'm On The Right Track, Baby…**

**Adam's POV**

I held Dacaine tenderly in my arms, holding a bottle to her lips, smiling as she greedily sucked down on her baby formula. Her tiny little baby hands were wrapped around the plastic of the bottle, holding onto it as her eyes wandered. They fell on me and she moved her mouth, babbling softly before smiling, and I swore I felt tears gathering in my eyes. Holding her in one arm, I set the bottle aside before pulling her upright and close, letting her head rest gently against my chest.

I caressed the back of her head carefully, my fingers sliding across the wisps of her red-blonde hair. She babbled quietly, turning her head to look up at me with wide, beautiful blue eyes. I smiled down at her, trailing my fingers along her freckled cheek. She giggled into my chest, reaching up with her tiny hand to touch my chin.

"You know, Drake was telling me that I looked good holding your baby, but you look better," Tommy said, leaning against the wall of the tour bus. I smirked softly, looking up at him for a moment before looking back down at Dacaine. "Seriously, though, Adam… She's beautiful."

"Thanks, Tommy. Would you like to hold her?" I offered and Tommy smiled sheepishly, nodding once. Slowly I eased Dacaine into his arms, and I watched as he wrapped himself around her, his long and thin fingers curling around her as he gazed at my baby girl. Tommy looked like just as much of a natural with children as Monte, perhaps. Monte who already had kids of his own and knew what he was doing.

I leaned against the counter of the tiny kitchenette of the bus, watching as Tommy sat down on the couch with Dacaine in his arms. She'd already fisted her hand into his hair, pulling on it and laughing loudly. Tommy chuckled, grinning ear to ear as he bounced Day on his knee a little, and she laughed even louder.

"She likes you," I said, smiling softly as Tommy glanced up at me. Dacaine turned her head, babbling soft as she tugged on Tommy's hair again, laughing more with her eyes than her voice. Tommy giggled quietly, managing to pull his hair out of her grip before scooping her into his arms briefly, carefully tossing her into the air only to catch her again, poking her nose. Dacaine cackled in delight.

"No, I think she just likes my hair, actually," Tommy said as I pulled out my phone to check the time. Tommy glanced at me and smirked softly, "Come on, Adam," he began, pulling Day close, cuddling up to her, "Kodak moment, no?" I smiled softly, opening up the camera on my phone before lifting it up, focusing on Tommy and my beautiful little girl, taking a quick snap shot before lowering it again.

"Adorable," I told him and Tommy smirked softly, glancing down at Dacaine to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Baby?" I heard Drake mumble softly and I turned my head to face him. He was dressed in one of my sweaters and a pair of his pajama shorts, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. His hair was in a tangled mess around his face and he looked exhausted. I cooed at him quietly, pushing off from the counter to cross to him. Cupping his face, I kissed him tenderly, shivering as he moaned against me.

"Morning, love," I told him, pulling him close to me as I turned to see Tommy. He had Day on her back on the couch and he was blowing raspberries into her bare stomach. She was laughing and pulling at his hair again.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Drake asked me, leaning heavily into my shoulder. I glanced down at him, refusing to speak for a moment. Yes, I did have something planned for today, but I couldn't say anything to Drake about it. Not yet, anyway.

"Yeah. I was gonna run out with Tommy and do a little bit of shopping. It shouldn't take us too long, you know? Just some groceries and other.. necessities," I told him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before crossing to Tommy. He pulled away from Day as I bent down, swooping her into my arms to kiss her forehead. "I figured you and Day could spend some quality time together, and we'll be back just in time for lunch, alright?"

Drake frowned a little, but he stretched his arms out to take our daughter into his hold. I eased her into his grasp, smiling as he held her tightly. Kissing him gently, I caressed Drake's cheek gently, "I'll be back soon, love." I told him. Drake nodded once, smiling tiredly up at me before turning away, carrying Dacaine back down to our room.

Turning my attention to Tommy, I spoke quietly, "Are you ready to go?" I asked him, and he frowned some, nodding once.

"Y-yeah, lemme grab my shoes. But— but where are we going, Adam? I mean, usually Lane and Neil take care of the groceries and stuff, why are we—" I raised a finger to my lips, keeping Tommy quiet as he shoved his feet into his boots, following me out of the bus. We were stopped just outside of town from the last show. We were going to be back on the move pretty soon, once things settled down a little more. I knew that the fans weren't too pleased about the two week delay, but I told them it had been a family emergency— which was true, somewhat— and they seemed to be okay with it.

I hurried off the bus, pulling my jacket tight around me, keeping my hands in my pocket. Tommy followed me off, slipping a pair of glasses on over his eyes, pulling the hood of his striped sweatshirt over his head. It was late in the morning, and there were gray clouds rolling over the skies. A nipping wind rustled through my jacket and I bit down on my lip as I crossed the street, hailing a taxi. The cab pulled to the side, letting us slide in. I gave directions to the nearest mall, and Tommy shot me a glance.

"Adam, what are we doing? If this is just some cute little shopping spree, then why did you lie to Drake?" I bit down on my bottom lip, looking out the window for a moment, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"Adam?" Tommy said, nudging my arm. I tore my gaze from the window, sighing softly.

"I didn't lie to him. I just didn't tell him the entire truth," I said, grimacing as the words rolled off my tongue. I hated keeping things from Drake, but I knew that this was something I couldn't talk to him about. This wasn't something I could tell him. Not yet, anyway. Soon, very soon. But not yet.

"I'm pretty sure that's just as bad, Adam. What are you keeping from him? What are you keeping from me?" Tommy insisted and I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair as the taxi swerved in and out of the streets, coming up beside a massive mall. I paid the driver and slid out of the cab with Tommy close behind. We kept our heads down, making ourselves as inconspicuous as possible.

I didn't say anything to Tommy as we made our way across the parking lot to the front entrance. There weren't many people out and about yet, for it was still early in the mall's opening hours. Tommy and I walked side by side together through the front doors, making our way down through the massiveness. A couple of dozen people here and there, but not too many.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Tommy asked me and I sighed, keeping my voice low as we walked.

"I… I've been thinking over these last couple of months. I've been thinking about a lot of things pertaining to Drake and the tour and everyone. Especially with these last few weeks, leading up to Day being born and everything… I've been thinking and I've finally realized what I want to do," I explained, turning a large corner and heading down towards the more western side of the mall. Tommy was frowning beside, me, doubling his strides to match mine.

"What do you mean? What decision have you made, Adam? Jesus Christ, if you're gonna break up with Drake, I will never for—" I shook my head quickly, shutting him up.

"No, no! Oh, God no.. I would never… I would never leave him, Tommy. Ever.." I said quickly, my heart skipping beats. The idea of leaving Drake actually made me want to cry. I couldn't lose him for anything. He needed me. Dacaine needed me… And I needed them both just as much, too. "I want to.. God, I didn't want to keeps this from Drake, but I knew that if I told him.. It wouldn't be the right time. It's not the right place, and I couldn't tell him yet. I just couldn't. But…" I trailed off, nibbling on my bottom lip as I saw the store that I wanted to go to coming into view. My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I let out a heavy breath, stopping in my walk for a moment. Tommy stopped beside me, reaching out and taking my arm into his hand.

"What, Adam? What are you talking ab—"

"I'm going to ask Drake to marry me." I really hated interrupting Tommy. I really did because it was rude and it wasn't my favorite thing to do, but Tommy kept triling off with this words and I didn't want to risk him going on some kind of rampage about me possibly… Leaving Drake again. But after I spoke, Tommy's mouth snapped shut and I knew that from behind his sunglasses, his eyes were wide. The blond raised a hand, pulling his glasses free to stare up at me and, sure enough, his eyes were wide with shock.

"Say what?" I blinked, chuckling softly.

"I'm going to ask Drake to marry me. To be my husband. To be committed to me. So that we can be a real family with our daughter," I explained, tears stinging my eyes. Tommy's face broke out into the biggest grin I'd ever seen in a man and he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders tightly.

"Adam, this is incredible!" Tommy said brightly, still grinning from ear to ear. I laughed softly, nodding once before wiping away the tears that threatened to spill. My heart was thundering like a race of horses in my chest. "So.. That's why you told Drake you were going out. Because you wanted to come here to get a ring?" I nodded once and he let out an exasperated laugh.

"Yes. I.. I brought you along because it was starting to get really, really fucking difficult not telling anyone. I knew I couldn't tell Sasha or Cam or Brooke because they're girls and they would blab to Drake immediately. And Monte..well… Monte's getting better, but I didn't.. It didn't feel right telling him yet. And I knew that.. You could keep a secret, right?" Tommy beamed and nodded once.

"Of course, Adam. I mean.. I adore Drake and your baby girl, but I would never—" I smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's one more thing, Tommy.." I said, and Tommy froze, looking up at me, "Drake… Drake and I were talking last night, before we went to bed. And.. And we've decided that we want to make you Day's godfather."

Tommy's eyes widened and his face flushed with a brilliant wave of blood, tainting his face in the most amusing blush I'd ever seen. He was silent for the longest moment, just staring up at me with the most awing shock, frozen next to a Sprint Network cart. Strangely, though, the silence that was between us wasn't uncomfortable at all. And when Tommy opened his mouth to speak, I couldn't suppress the laughs that rolled from my tongue.

"R-really? I..I mean, like, seriously? Like… Like after all this I could visit her and? _Really?_" I nodded once as Tommy threw himself into my arms again, squeezing me into a hug that could compete with the squeeze of a boa.


	25. Because You Know That Isn't Fair

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Because You Know That Isn't Fair  
Drake's POV  
**  
The tour was rapidly approaching an end. Adam was doing a show tonight and then one more in about a week. Dacaine was approaching a month in age and she was getting pretty big. Taking care of a baby twenty-four seven was not always an easy thing, but she was usually behaved. The only time she truly cried was when she was hungry or needed a diaper change. She had a bit of a diva temper, much like Adam and (very rarely) I did. Adam was much worse though.

My body was healed from the pregnancy, C-section and surgery I went through to have the female reproductive system removed from my body. I'd lost quite a bit of the weight I'd kept after giving birth to Dacaine too, simply because my body just didn't like being fat, but I still had a little bit of baby fat around my stomach area. I didn't have a lot of time to work out because I was always with Adam and our baby.

Adam had been getting really hands-y the last few days and I knew he was craving that intimacy that we hadn't shared in almost a year. I was craving it too, but the baby fat and the C-section scar left me just a little too self conscious to make any attempts to actually make love with him. He hadn't actually pushed the issue yet, but I knew if I kept rejecting him, he would start pushing me for answers as to why I wouldn't be intimate with him.

"Drake? You okay?" Neil asked me from the other side of Adam's bedroom door and mine. Neil and I were on the tour bus, waiting for the concert to end so we could drive to the next city and get our hotel. We'd be there until Adam's last concert, a week from today.

"Yeah? I'm fine, why?" I asked, slowly pushing myself from the bed and going over to the door before Neil decided it was a good idea to knock on it. I didn't want anything waking up my daughter. She had been in a particularly crabby mood all day and had been crying all day. No matter what I did, she wouldn't stop and now that she was finally asleep, I just wanted some peace and quiet. If Neil ruined that, I would kill him.

"You've been really shut up and quiet today… You usually stay in the living room with me and the others," he said, a look of worry written on his face. I never really noticed just how much Neil looked like Adam until I saw that look on his face. "And you haven't eaten much today either…"

"Oh, I've just been trying to make Day happy all day and I'm just really tired…" I muttered, my eyes fluttering a little. I was exhausted, but Neil mentioning food made me realize that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I was more worried about Day getting her food. "But I probably should eat. If you tell Adam I didn't eat lunch or dinner, he'll be angry and start worrying that I'm going anorexic to lose the rest of this weight."

Neil chuckled softly, glancing past me and over at the crib my daughter was fast asleep in, clutching a soft, tiny Scooby Doo stuffed animal in her tiny arms. Scooby was a favorite of both Adam and myself when we were little. I wanted to get her a stuffed Gir doll, but Adam wouldn't let me… "Do you think she'll be alright in here by herself?" Neil asked, stepping to the side to let me exit the room.

"Yeah, just leave the door open so if she wakes up and cries, we can hear her," I said, yawning and bringing a hand to my mouth. "She should sleep right through the night though. She didn't nap once today…" I looked back at my baby, smiling softly. She was so perfect, even when she was throwing a Lambert-tantrum. Adam was the perfect boyfriend, even when he was throwing his big-boy tantrums.

"All right, come on, I'll order a pizza," he said, walking back out to the social area of the bus, though it was quiet, other than the buzz of the television. We were completely alone. Everyone else was at the concert. "What would you like on it?" he asked as he pulled out his phone, searching for a number on his wifi before holding the phone to his ear.

"Um, just… pepperoni and onions, I guess," I muttered. I usually liked strange pizzas, like taco pizza and Hawaiian pizza, but most people didn't like that at all.

"Okay, sounds great," he said, waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end. "Yes, delivery. I'd like a large pizza with stuffed crust, pepperoni and onions. Lambert. It's being delivered to Adam Lambert's tour bus… Yes, behind the Knight Theatre. No… this isn't Adam, this is his brother… Okay, sounds great, thank you."

I couldn't really help but laugh. "We can't have normal lives anywhere, huh, Neil?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, stretching my legs out in front of me and crossing my ankles. "As long as we're associated with Adam, we'll never have normal lives."

"Yeah, it's hard to get used to, but Adam deserves the fame. He's a talent, that's for sure," he said, taking the spot next to me on the couch. "And it kind of makes life an adventure, you know?"

I cracked a smile, looking up at the boy. "Adam made my life an adventure before he was famous, Neil and no, I'm not talking about the sex," I told him. "But I do know what you mean. When he first made it big, I hated the attention. It broke us up… But I learned how to get used to it. Losing Adam was the worst thing that ever happened to me…"

"Even worse than what your parents did to you?" Neil asked, his eyes going a little wide. He knew about my parents disowning me. Adam knew, Adam's parents knew (that's why they treated me like I was their own son) and I'd recently told Tommy, but not many other people knew. I didn't like talking about my family, especially my parents and especially after finding out what they never tried to help me with.

I nodded, smiling a little. "My parents hurt me a lot, but their views of me will never change. There's nothing I can do to change their minds, besides being with a women, and if I did that, I'd be miserable. Losing Adam was just… We didn't break up because we didn't love each other anymore, we broke up because I couldn't accept changes in my life and I didn't like him kissing other pretty boys in front of cameras… It hurt at the time, but not being with Adam hurt even more. Every day of the Glam Nation tour, my heart ached. I didn't want to live without him and I was terrified that he was falling for Tommy…"

"That's why you weren't really fond of Tommy before, right?" he asked and I nodded again, smiling and lacing my fingers over my stomach. Believe it or not, it was easy to be open with Neil.

"I actually hated Tommy before I met him, and for a few months after I did meet him. Just… don't tell him I said that. He might be offended," I said, snorting a laugh through my nose. "Let's just keep that between us, alright?" Neil chuckled and nodded softly.

We spent a good portion of the night talking about my relationship with Adam and his with his wife. We also discussed Dacaine and what it was going to be like now that Adam and I had a child. The pizza came and the delivery guy gave it to us for free since I was Adam's boyfriend and Neil was his brother. We tipped him a twenty because it was just a nice thing of him to do and, to be honest; money really wasn't a worry among us.

The pizza was fabulous and, much to my delight, I only ate two and a half pieces before feeling full. When I was pregnant, I could put away four easy… When it came to food, I felt more like a man when I was pregnant than I ever did before I got knocked up.

"It's getting pretty late," Neil said after his third slice. "I wonder what's keeping Adam and the band…" I shrugged, going to the fridge to get a bottle of green tea.

"I'm not sure, but if you want to turn in, I'll wait up for them," I said to Neil, popping the cap off the glass bottle and putting the rim to my lips, taking a hefty swig. "I want to see Adam before I go to bed anyway…"

Neil stood up, stretching a little. "I think I'll do that… I'll see you in the morning. I'm just so tired…"

"Trust me, I know the feeling, Neil, I know the feeling," I said, laughing softly. He cracked a grin and wandered towards the back of the bus to crash, leaving me to watch the news until Adam and the band got back.

I was watching a case about a murder when the bus door swung open and Adam stepped up into the bus, ducking a little to avoid hitting his head on the door frame. For a moment, I was afraid that the killer was mounting the bus, but that's what I got for watching something about a serial killer. "Hey baby," Adam said, smiling at me like the goof ball he was. His skin glistened with a light layer of sweet and his hair still had traces of glitter in it, but he was just as beautiful as usual. "How was your night?"

"Good, spent a lot of time talking to Neil and then we got a free pizza," I said, shrugging and standing from the couch to fall into Adam's open arms. He chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I'm glad you can get along with my little brother better than I can," he teased, burying his face into my shaggy hair. "Where's Dacaine?"

"Sleeping. She has been for most of your show, thank god. She had one of your diva attitudes all day," I told him, leaning up to kiss him gently. "She's fast asleep now though."

Adam smiled sheepishly and took my hands into his. "Good, because I need to talk to you about something," he said and I looked up at him, blinking a few times. For some reason, that phrase tended to worry me. Usually bad news came after the whole "we need to talk" thing.

"Okay?" I asked, sounding as unconcerned as I could manage. He just pulled me down to our room and shut the door behind us, making sure to be quiet so he didn't wake Day. He seemed a little nervous, which was really ridiculous, considering he was famous and he preformed in front of thousands of people. He always got nervous with me though… I just hoped this wasn't because he wanted to break up with me. The pressures of being a father couldn't have already laid in so deep…

"Baby," he muttered, pulling me into his lap, his arms securely around my waist. If he noticed the fat, he didn't say anything about it, to my relief. "I want you to let Neil watch Dacaine during our last show. I know you don't like being too far from her at any given time, but I really need you to be at my last show of the tour, okay?"

"Okay…? But why do you seem so nervous if all you wanted was for me to come to the show?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was nervous?" he said with a soft laugh, a beautiful little blush sweeping across his freckled face.

"What aren't you telling me, Adam? And is there something I should be worried about…?" I asked seriously and he frowned, pouting a little.

"No, baby, nothing bad, I promise, but if I told you what I was keeping from you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" he asked and I sighed, ready to insist he tell me, but he kissed me deeply instead, silencing any words into loving moans.


	26. Just You and I, Defying Gravity!

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Just You and I, Defying Gravity!  
Adam's POV**

The last week before my show was definitely one that put a strain on my will to keep my proposal to Drake a secret. Each passing day I knew Drake's curiosity was growing stronger and stronger. He'd asked my band mates and the dancers what I was up to, but because I hadn't told anyone other than Tommy, they always told him that they didn't have a clue. He asked Tommy, repeatedly, but my faithful Glitterbaby was silent on the matter, appearing almost as true in his lack of knowledge as the rest of the band.

At night between kisses and gentle, teasing touches, Drake would slip in his questions. Regretfully, I shot him down each and every time, telling him that he had to wait, that he couldn't know yet. I felt bad for it because I knew that it was disappointing him greatly that I was keeping something from him, but he would love me in the long run for it. I had no problem dropping to one knee in the privacy of our hotel room and proposing then, but I wanted to make it big. And maybe it would be a little too big, but I didn't want to think like that.

During the few free days that we had, Drake and I spent a lot of time with our daughter. We learned to adapt a little better to her schedule, for she had a sleeping pattern that was developing a lot to my own. She'd be awake at the crack of dawn and stay awake most of the day, sometimes taking a nap here and there, and then she'd be out like a light after dark, usually before I got back from my shows. Drake and I knew, though, that this pattern wasn't going to be a permanent thing; that it was going to change at some point. Soon she'd be asleep all day and awake, just like a teenager. Oi vey.

If we weren't with our daughter, we spent our own time together, taking leisurely walks through the park nearby our hotel or going out and seeing a movie, maybe do a little shopping here and there. Drake was becoming happier and happier by the day by the weight that was starting to come off from pregnancy, though I knew that he was still a little (okay, very) insecure about the scar from the caesarean-section. But I told him, every single night, that I loved him and I thought he was beautiful and that the scar didn't make him suddenly hideous. Because, in truth, I actually really liked that scar… It was a reminder that he was my baby girl's mother and that he had suffered through nine months of hell for me and for the life of our child..

Call me a hopelessly romantic cheeseball, but I was a sucker for things like that.

Gradually, the night of the final show came upon us. Drake had already talked to Neil about watching over Dacaine for us while Drake stayed back stage. I didn't really want to make him wait for the entire show, but it had to be during the encore. Anything other time just wasn't right.

"Baby?" I called, gently knocking on the door to our bedroom, "Are you about ready?" There was a muffled groan followed by soft babbling, no doubt from Dacaine. I could only assume that Drake was frustrated with trying to put Dacaine to bed. She'd slept late today and, as a result, probably wouldn't go down into sleep without a fight.

"Yeah, just.. Can you come in here and help me?" He whined and I smiled, pushing the door open to see Drake dressed in a pair of red skin tight jeans and a black sweater that the shoulders had been cut out of with the sleeves rolled up around his elbows, exposing his tanned and glowing skin. I smiled at him, seeing the soft brush of liner around his eyes with a touch of smoky burnt-red shadow and glitter, his hair spiked neatly with gel.

"Having issues, love?" I asked and he gruffed softly, sliding Dacaine into my arms. Her face was bright with a smile and she was giggling, but I could see in her eyes that she was getting sleepy. It was something she'd inherited from Drake. He could be laughing and having a grand ol' time, but just look into his eyes and you'd find the exhaustion therein.

"Yes," Drake hissed softly, rubbing the back of his neck as I lifted Dacaine closer to me, letting her head rest on my shoulder, her body curled against my chest. I wrapped my arms protectively around him, rubbing her back gently, swaying back and forth ever so slightly. "She's being stubborn with me again." I smiled sweetly at him, turning my attention more to my daughter, who was slowly slipping into sleep.

"She just needed her daddy…" I mused quietly, watching as her eyes dropped shut, a delicate smile on her freckled lips almost to prove my point. Drake pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's not fair how she calms down for you and not for me. I thought I was supposed to be able to do that since I'm her mother.." Drake huffed and I smiled, holding Dacaine in one arm as I pulled him close, kissing him tenderly.

"She will, love. Give her some time, alright?" I suggested and Drake nodded once as our baby fell asleep in my arms, her thumb stuck between her lips. I smiled a little wider, carrying her over to the crib and setting her in it carefully, tucking her blanket around her. I reached and snatcher her binky off of the pillow beside her head, easing her thumb from her mouth to slip the plastic and rubber toy in. Her lips sealed around it and she shifted, soundless in her sleep.

Drake stepped up beside me, looking down at her with a loving smile on his face, "She's so precious when she sleeps. Just like you. Except she's still precious when she wakes up, whereas you're just deviously horny," Drake smirked and I mocked a look of hurt.

"Well, I never," I said, faking my best southern New Orleans accent before kissing his forehead. "Come on love, we're gonna be late." I told him, taking his hand in mine and pulling him out of the room.

The glitz and glam of the show went by in a large, fantastic blur. The crowd's energy was flush and vibrant, pulsing with heat and excitement. They were screaming and cheering at everything. We all went deaf by their howls of delight as Tommy and I performed a bit of a "Fever" moment during one of the songs. I could see Drake's slight look of envy after it, but he just shook his head and smiled. He knew it was just show business. But by the end of the night he would _really_ know it was only business and nothing more.

Songs smeared into one and the energy was all consuming. During costume changes I would sneak and steal kisses from Drake backstage, never pushing so far as to cause serious arousal, but enough to tease before slipping away again. More often than not, Drake was pushing me away when it was time to keep the show rolling. Half the time I didn't want to leave him. Another half I wanted to drag him out onto the stage and propose to him. But there was something in me that pushed those two halves aside to continue the show.

We ended the show with a big, pop-y dance number like we had done in Glam Nation. Big lights, lasers, energy and euphoria just pulsing and vibrating through the entire place. Screams rushing in and out of me like blasts of pure ecstasy minus the sexual rush. I hadn't felt this alive on a stage, really, since Glam Nation. Since really making it big in the music industry. Don't get me wrong, I still got these rushes on a weekly basis, but this was different. Probably because this entire night was gonna be different from the rest of them.

We gave our thank you's and bows before venturing off stage. I wiped the sweat off my face before pulling Drake in for another kiss. Possibly our last kiss as just boyfriends before our first kiss as fiancés. My heart was thrashing in my chest and I pulled away to get a drink of water. Tommy came up beside me, placing a hand on my sweat and glitter covered shoulder, a smile on his lips.

"You ready for this?" Most people could have construed this question as being direction about the encore, which was gonna be something that no one would expect. I inhaled deeply, sneaking a glance at Drake, who was talking briefly to Isaac and laughing.

"To be honest, no. But I kind of like not being ready. It's a new experience." I admitted and Tommy grinned, clapping me on the back before nodding to Monte. It was time to go. The stage was dark for a moment as everyone took their places. Monte, Cam, Isaac and Tommy were in their usual places, just waiting. Terrance, Taylor, Sasha and Brooke took seat at the stairs between Cam and Isaac; the ones I'd used in Glam Nation. The lights came back up and I took another deep breath before stepping out into them.

Screams erupted around me and I grinned, holding my microphone at my side. They screamed and screamed and screamed some more before finally quieting down enough that I could bring the microphone up, running fingers through my sweaty hair as I laughed into it gently.

"Wow… You guys know how to party, lemme tell ya…" I mused and they cheered again. "Originally I was gonna come out here, do an encore song or two, thank you and love you all over before scraping all this crap off my face and going to greet y'all behind the venue, right?" Another howling uproar.

"But tonight's a little different… I've got a bit of an announcement to make, actually," I commented, trailing off for a moment before pushing my hair out of my face again, smiling a little nervously out at the crowd. "Recently, ladies and gents.. I became a father." The screams were deafening. I snuck a glance towards Drake whose eyes were wide with shock. He mouthed a big fat "what the fuck?" to me and I just laughed again, licking my lips again.

"Yeah, I know, right? The amazing thing is.. she looks just like me and my boo," I said, my smile stretching into a grin. From the corner of my eye I could see Drake rubbing his temples with his fingers, as if he were trying to contemplate where I was going with all of this. Oh, love of mine, don't even try. Your head will explode.

"But that's not what my big announcement is. Well, I mean, it's part of it, you know? But it's not the _whole_ thing.." I trailed out, taking a deep breath as the crowd when relatively quiet. I turned my head, looking over at Drake from across the stage, "Baby?" I said to him through the mic, and his snapped to me before his eyes widened, and he shook his head. I laughed.

"Come on out here, baby, don't be skerred," I slurred, and Drake rolled his eyes, nervously biting on his lip as he slowly made his way towards me. The stage lights hit him and he seemed to glow under them. More screams, cheers and catcalls burst forth and he blushed madly.

I pulled Drake close, tucking him to my side, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you're all aware that this beautiful and intelligent young man, Drake LaBry, is my boo…" I said as they screamed, all smiling and snapping pictures of me and Drake, who was trying his damndest not to tuck his face into my chest out of embarrassment.

"And I got to thinking about some things with mine and Drake's relationship…" I grinned, "And I realized that I want to take things further." Drake's eyes widened and he looked up at me as I turned to face him, taking his hand in mine.

"Drake.. You completely my life and my soul. You make me smile when I'm having my worst days. You accept everything and anything about me, even all the really shitty things about me," I said with a chuckle and Drake smiled more with his eyes than his lips as he stared up at me. "I could look like a train wreck and you'll call me beautiful. I could throw a diva fit and you'll help calm me down instead of walking away like most people would. I could really mess up and you'll still love me…" Tears stung mine and Drake's eyes as he squeezed my hand.

"I'll always love you, Adam," Drake said to me, his voice just too soft for the mic but loud enough for me, and I grinned, chuckling softly, letting go of his hand to reach into my pocket, my fingers closing around the small, black velvet box.

"Baby, I can't imagine life without you. I can't imagine ever not loving you or being with you and our baby girl. You're perfect even when you think you're not and I'm so ridiculously in love with you that it's crazy of me to not have done this sooner…" I trailed off as I watched Drake's eyes widen a little more. He didn't seem to be breathing for a moment.

"Drake LaBry," I said tossing my mic aside as I knelt down on one knee before him, the audience deathly silent. I lifted the box out, pulling the lid up to expose the engagement ring and Drake gasped loudly, his hand flying to his mouth as I spoke, "Will you marry me?"

The audience wailed with delight as Drake trembled in front of me, a tear rolling down his cheek as he knelt down to meet my eyes, wrapping his arms around me to whisper into my ear, "Of course, Adam… How could I ever say no?" I grinned, embracing him tightly for a long, deaf moment before letting go, plucking the ring from the cushioning and taking Drake's hand in mine, slipping it onto his finger. It fit perfectly.

He hugged me again, trembling lightly as he murmured a soft "I love you" in my ear, and I kissed his cheek, repeating the same words to him before pulling him to his feet, cupping his face and kissing him hard. Drake moaned, kissing me back almost instantly, his hands tangling into my gelled and glittery hair, pulling harshly on it. I dropped a hand, feeling a stagehand slipping my mic back into my hand before rushing off as I broke our kiss. The audience was screaming still, but I brought the mic between us, singing in a slow, soft and ballad-like tone.

"_If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need,_" Drake smiled, another tear rolling down his cheek, and I smiled back at him, "_Yeah, if I had you then money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you—_" I cut off, tilting my mic slightly towards Drake's mouth, and he froze, staring hard at me before blinking, inhaling a little and shakily, yet beautifully, finishing the lyric.

"_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_." I was thoroughly impressed with the gentle, serene sweetness of his voice, grinning at him before kissing him as Isaac pounded out the family drum beats of the song. Drake broke our kiss to mutter something to me.

"I'm going to kill you, Adam Lambert," he hissed and I laughed, kissing him again as I took his hand in my free one.

"Let me serenade you first, Babyboo," I told him just before singing to him, "_So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather, and I'm doing me up with a black color liner. And I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter, all we need in this world is some love._" Drake's eyes softened at me and he smiled, squeezing my hand a little.

"_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side, baby, tonight it's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it. But if I had you, you would be the only thing I'd ever need,_" Drake teared up, leaning close to me, "_Yeah, if I had you then money, fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy!_" Instead of finishing on to the chorus, I pulled Drake close again, kissing him sweet and tender. He gasped into my lips before kissing me back just as tenderly. I deepened it greatly just before pulling away, staying close to him, holding his hand tightly.

"_From New York to L.A., getting high, rocking and rolling, get a room— trash it up until it's ten in the morning. Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis, what they need in this world is some love._" I smiled brightly at him, letting go of his hand to caress his cheek with the back of my palm.

"_There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line, baby, tonight it's a struggle, I gotta rumble, trying to find it…_" Instead of going to the chorus, though, the band broke through and hit the bridge hard as I walked behind Drake, pulling him flush tight against my chest, one arm curled around his stomach as my other curled around his shoulder the mic in front of my lips and beside his ear so that I was singing more to him and not the audience.

"_The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good, but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_" I let my eyes slip shut, leaning my head against Drake's, squeezing him tight to me, "_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high, but it don't mean a thing to me!_" Drake was singing along softly, making sure not to let it slip into the mic as the music slowed again, and I smiled at him, tears and love pooling in my eyes.

"_You would be the only thing I'd ever need, yeah if I had you then money, fame and fortune never could compete—_" tears rolled down my cheeks as I sung with all my heart and soul, "_If I had you! Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy! Yeah if I had you!_" I finished the song, tossing my mic away before palming Drake's face again, kissing him deeply, forcing all the love and affection I had for him into this one kiss as the music faded out. I didn't even hear the screams. I only heard my heart beat, thrashing in time with Drake's as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close as if he never wanted to let me go.


	27. You're Who Should Take Me Home Tonight

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Got a Reason That You're Who Should Take Me Home Tonight  
Drake's POV**

"Adam…" I muttered, the fingers of my right hand twisted into Adam's hair and my left clenching the comforter of the bed I was sitting on. I somehow managed to keep my tank on in all the commotion, but the moment we entered the room, Adam was tugging my skinny jeans off and pushing me up against the mattress.

He was kneeling on the floor in front of where I sat, his body keeping my thighs spread wide for him. Currently his hands were roaming my inner thighs and my erection was completely shoved down his throat. He was humming around my dick, dragging his nails into the sensitive skin of my upper thighs and he was basically driving me crazy. Since the moment we walked through the hotel room's door, Adam had me on the verge of coming undone, but he would always pull back right before I could get the satisfaction of releasing.

After Adam's little stunt at his show, we'd gone back to the tour bus, holding hands and kissing like we'd never done it before. Dacaine was sleeping in her little crib next to our bed in the tiny room we managed to squeeze ourselves into at the rear of the bus and we simply cuddled until we arrived at the hotel we would be staying at.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Adam was planning on some very sexual activities because I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh the entire bus ride and, by some miracle of God, I convinced Tommy to watch after our daughter for the night. I'm sorry, but I refuse to have sex with my lover if my daughter is sleeping in the same room. I simply wouldn't do that, no matter how much my body was craving the passion that came with being fucked senseless. Come on, when you're dating Adam-Fucking-Lambert and you've gone without sex for almost a year, it was hard to control your urges. When I first got out of the hospital it was easy to ignore Adam's and my wants. I was constantly tired and I was always in pain, so sex wasn't very appealing but now I didn't have much of a distraction, especially if someone was watching my daughter for me.

The only thing that still bothered me was my appearance. With clothes on I was completely fine. I looked like I always did but with them off? Well, I still had a tiny bit of baby fat from the pregnancy and that disgusting scar from the C-section. I didn't like stripping for Adam because I didn't feel like his beautiful boyfriend anymore…

And that's another thing. I needed to stop using the term "boyfriend". Adam wasn't my boyfriend anymore he was my fiancé and we were about to make love, not just for the first time since I found out I was pregnant with Day, but for the first time as more than just boyfriend and boyfriend.

Adam pulled back enough so only the head of my erection was in his mouth and he sucked on it happily, like I was really more of a lollypop than I was a person. His lips glistened with pre-cum. Let's face it, I hadn't had sex in, like, ten months and I had been on the edge of coming since the moment Adam brought me into this room. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Adam's lips were already covered in my being. His tongue lapped at the slit of my erection, forcing a startled and strangled cry from my lips.

I simply could _not_ take anymore of this.

I tightened my fingers in his hair, pulling harshly at the inky-black locks (if he ever decides to go half blonde again, I'll kill him, because it's not cute, at all). Adam's muffled moans reached my ears and I jerked my hips up, tugging on his hair again. His tongue swirled around the head before pushing around and into the slit again. I lost it. I practically screamed in pleasure and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I came harder than I've ever come, painting Adam's face with my creamy white seed.

Gasping, Adam pulled off of me and stared up at me from his spot between my thighs. His eyes were blown completely black with lust and when he stood up to push me back on the bed, I could see his completely hard and flushed angry erection glaring at me with power and dominance. I moaned just at the sight. How he managed to get his jeans off while giving me head was beyond me, but I wasn't complaining.

Adam climbed up over me and started tugging my shirt up, but I squirmed away from him. "Adam…" I mumbled, a light blush spreading rapidly across my cheeks. I remembered a time when I didn't give Adam a hassle about taking my shirt off but when he got to my jeans, that was a different story. When the fuck did that change so much?

"Oh, come on, darling…" he whispered, pressing a gentle and loving kiss to my lips. I moaned, tasting my own seed on him and I dropped my jaw, using my tongue to clean his face. "You're beautiful. I've told you that time and time again… You don't have to be so… scared of me. I'm a giant teddy bear, remember?" he teased, pressing another kiss to my lips once I'd finished cleaning him off, my own seed still clinging to my lower lip.

"I know but I'm… I'm just-" I started to say but a soft growling from my stomach cut me off. My blush deepened more than I really thought possible and I instantly looked away from Adam, refusing to meet his eyes.

Adam just smirked, one hand coming up to tickle my belly (which I hated, by the way, it made me feel like a dog). "Is someone a little hungry?" he teased and I batted his hand away, pouting just a tad.

"Well, my wonder and loving _fiancé_ didn't, exactly, treat me to dinner before he asked me to marry him. I haven't eaten since breakfast…" I mumbled, still not meeting his eye. God, this was so fucking embarrassing. What kind of person just got hungry in the middle of trying to have sex with his boyfri- _fiancé_?

Apparently me.

"Well, I apologize, my love," Adam muttered, pressing a kiss to the center of my cheek. "I'll get you some food now, if that would make you happy," he added, kissing my cheek again, but I just lifted my knee, rubbing it against his completely full and throbbing erection. Oh yeah, he needed to get that taken care of soon, or his balls would turn blue.

"And while I eat, how do you plan on taking care of this?" I mused, rubbing him rather harshly with my knee. Adam's eyes went round and he moaned like a bitch in heat, thrusting against my thigh.

"I… I don't know…" he admitted and I smirked back at him, leaning myself against the headboard.

"So really, I have all the power in this situation, considering you've got quite a problem, but you've already taken care of mine," I murmured into his ear and he flushed a bright red. It wasn't entirely the truth, because I'd already built back up into half hardness but I wasn't aching like Adam was. Not to mention, my hunger was distracting me just a bit from my arousal. I didn't realize until my stomach growled that I hadn't eaten for a little over twelve hours.

"Yes…" Adam growled reluctantly and I smirked at him, leaning forward just enough to press a teasing kiss to his lips.

"How about you pick up the phone and order one of those mini chocolate fountains your perverted eye was looking at on the way in. Room service will bring up one with strawberries, I'm sure and… if you're lucky, you might just get to have a lot more fun with it than a person really should," I whispered into his lips and Adam moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He seemed to be sweating a little more than he should have been, but I was kind of being a dick in not helping him out with his problem. I wanted to, but why waste such a beautiful erection when he could fuck me with it later?

"Okay…" Adam growled and got up to call room service. He wrapped himself up in one of the hotel's complimentary silk robes right as room service actually got to our room and he tipped the man some ungodly amount of money, I was sure. On the cart sat a small version of a very classic looking chocolate fountain with beautiful chocolate curtains raining down three layers. Strawberries, marshmallows and bananas covered the large tray that the fountain was sitting on and really it was like a perverts fantasy. I was hungry, I wanted food and Adam was horny, he wanted great sex. It was the perfect compromise.

"Baby…" Adam moaned as I plucked a strawberry from the tray, eating it without any chocolate. I'm sure watching my lips mold around the fruit was that much more erotic for Adam, for he instantly dropped his robe to the floor, revealing him in all of his glory. "Baby, please…"

"Jerk off, Adam," I told him, eating another strawberry slowly, just to torture him. He moaned, staring at me from his spot standing right next to the bed. "Make me need you, baby. Make me ache as much as you do now… But don't come, because if you come too soon, I don't think you'll be getting any… real sex tonight…" Adam whined, kneeling on the bed and straddling my thighs.

"I'll give you the greatest show you've ever seen, as long as, once I'm done, you'll let me strip you _all_ the way down," he muttered, leaning forward to take the strawberry I had between my teeth away from me. A soft blush painted itself across my cheeks but I only smirked back at him.

"You can do whatever you want with me, darling," I mumbled, picking up a peeled, uncut banana from the tray. I dipped it into the chocolate before pulling it out and holding it to my lips. "As long as you can keep it up…" I added, slipping to fruit between my teeth, swallowing about half of it. Adam whined again, moaning and reaching down to jerk himself off above me.

Eating fruit and chocolate while watching my fiancé jerk off was, perhaps, one of the most erotic experiences of my life. I really couldn't tell you why, but I slowly grew thicker and fuller than I was when Adam was sucking me off. Adam's face was bright red and he was panting as his hand tugged swiftly on his dick. When his panting got too fast, I sat up just a little, grabbing both of his wrists to stop him. "Oh no, you've still got a lot of work to do with this," I mumbled, running my fingers teasingly along his erection, moaning at just how hard he was. "But I swear to God, Adam Lambert, if you knock me up again, I'll kill you."

Adam moaned, jerking into my touch but I pulled my hands away, using them to pull my tank off. "Now baby, you know you can't get pregnant anymore," he moaned, chuckling softly. He reached out, grabbing the fabric of my tank and he practically ripped it away from my body. "Now I have no idea why you're so worried about how you look because you look absolutely stunning," he mumbled, pressing a gently kiss to my neck before biting down on the skin.

Gasping, I arched into him, moaning and tilting my head to the side to expose more of my neck for him. He didn't hesitate in marking it again and again and again. I was sure to have some pretty serious hickeys tomorrow, but nobody would have been that shocked. What did they expect Adam and I to do the night Adam asked me to marry him? Snuggle until we fell asleep? Yeah right.

"Get up on your hands and knees, baby," he growled into my neck, pulling a throaty moan from my lips.

"Adam…" I muttered, blushing wildly but he tsked me and smirked some.

"You said anything, darling, didn't you?" he asked and I mentally had to curse myself for making such a promise to Adam Lambert, or the soon to be Adam LaBry. Chance are, I'd have to change my last name or we'd do a "Lambert-LaBry" thing, but I liked the sound of Adam LaBry a lot…

"Yes… Like an idiot, I did," I muttered, pushing Adam off of me enough to be able to push myself over onto my stomach and then up onto all fours, using my forearms as support, which put my upper half low and against the bed while my ass was sticking right up in the air for Adam.

"Mmmhm… Much better…" he muttered, bending over me enough that I could feel his cock sliding against my ass. "I think you've been an extremely naughty boy, Mr. Lambert… And I think you'll need a spanking. Hopefully you'll think about what you've done and you'll definitely make the same mistake again." So we're already married now? What a fast wedding!

"And what exactly, Mr. Lambert, did I do that was so wrong?" I asked innocently, looking over my shoulder just in time to catch Adam's smirk as he raised his hand, bringing it down swiftly over my left ass cheek. I cried out, arching away from the touch just to come back up to meet another slap to the other cheek.

"Kept your beautiful and gorgeous self away from me for far too long…" he mused, spanking me again and again. I was sure he'd been spanking me for a good ten minutes when the blows finally stopped. My ass was stinging and probably bright red, but I didn't care. I always found being spanked to be a huge turn on. It took Adam a little while to figure that out though…

He didn't touch me for a few moments, but then I felt warm, gooey liquid being drizzled over my ass and between my cheeks. For a moment, I thought Adam had just come undone all over my backside, but I didn't hear any beautiful noises of pleasure… Then I remember the chocolate fountain, which, in my punishment, I had quickly forgotten all about. What a sick, horny little bastard…

"You make an adorable dessert, you know that, baby?" he mumbled, drizzling more melted chocolate over my ass. It dripped down between my cheeks, warmth spreading all throughout my body when it trickled over my entrance. My face heated up like the fourth of July and I moaned, shaking my hips just a little.

Once minute all I heard was Adam moaning and the next thing I knew was Adam's face buried between my cheeks, lapping up the chocolate he'd just drizzled onto me. "Tastes even better when I'm licking it off of you," he mumbled into my skin, his tongue drawing circles into my flesh and around the tight ring of muscle that hadn't gotten attention in so long…

"Adam!" I growled, pushing back against his teasing tongue. "Adam, please!"

"What was that about you having all the power, baby?" he mumbled, pulling back only to drizzle more chocolate over me. I could feel it running down my back and between my legs, trickling down my thighs. God, we were going to make such a mess if we kept this up.

I didn't answer him and I tried my best not to make a sound at all, but when he started licking between my cheeks again, I couldn't help it. I was panting like a dog and whining like a bitch. His hands worked to spread the chocolate running between my thighs and I kept pushing my ass back into him, wishing he would just stop this teasing and fuck me already.

When he slipped his tongue into me, I truly thought I was going to come right into the sheets, but he held my hip tightly with one hand and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the bass of my dick, forcing any and all hopes of an orgasm back. He hummed into my skin, something that I could have sworn was meant to be "not yet, my bitch, not yet". Knowing Adam, that's exactly what he was trying to convey. We just got each other a little too well sometimes…

He pumped his tongue in and out of me expertly but he made sure never to hit the spot that drove me nuts with pleasure. I kept pushing back on him, trying to make him hit the spot, but nothing I did was working. "Adam! Adam, please!" I cried into the pillows, biting into one to keep from screaming in pleasure and anguish. I wanted to come so badly but Adam seemed determined not to let me.

Finally he pulled his tongue out and kissing my chocolate covered ass, licking some of it up. "Sorry baby, but you'll come when I think you've earned it," he muttered, slipping two slick yet sticky fingers into my saliva-filled ass.

"You're going to use chocolate as lube?" I moaned, forcing myself back on his fingers. I was more fucking myself on him than he was finger fucking me.

"I don't have the patients to get up and go get the lube buried away in our luggage, if we even packed any, that is. Considering you were pregnant, I don't think we even brought any. This is better than nothing…"

He slipped a third and fourth finger into me slowly, opening me up with the most care and caution he'd used since the first time we ever did it. "Adam… Adam, baby, please… Do I need to bed you? Do I need to call you my master?" I whined, clawing at the sheets. "Please, just fuck me! I can't take it anymore, I can't! I need you, Adam! Fuck! Just take me!" I cried, pushing back harshly on his fingers, practically having him fist me.

The moment his fingers disappeared, the head of his dick was pressing into me. "I can't promise that I'll be gentle… because I don't know if I can be, but I'll try," he whispered as he slid into my slowly. The stretching hurt a little, just because it had been so long, but it hardly bothered me at all. I needed him too much to care about the pain.

"No… Adam, don't hold back, please, just make me yours. Be as rough as you want, I need you. I need _you_ not some pussy version of my boyfriend trying to be "gentle in bed". That's not what I like and you know it," I groaned and he slammed in the last four inches. What? He had a huge dick. Wasn't my fault that I happened to end up with a boyfriend who had a nine and a half inch penis. It used to be too much for me to handle, but not anymore.

"All right, you little bitch," he growled, one hand twisting painfully into my hair. I knew I shouldn't have let it grow out. It was like saying "here, tug on this when you feel like it". "I'll make you scream then…" He tugged my head back, pressing a filthy kiss to my lip and then to the side of my neck, biting down so hard I could have sworn he was Eric Northman (if you don't know who that is, why are you even alive? You have no life.)

He rocked his hips into mine, gently at first but only for a moment. Soon he was pulling almost all the way out just to shove all the way back into me. I cried in pleasure and screamed Adam's name into the pillows every time his hips connected to my backside. It was so rough and so raw, but I couldn't really picture it any other way. Now you all can see why we couldn't really risk having sex during the pregnancy. We probably would have killed our baby…

"Adam! Adam, I'm gonna… mmnnfff! I'm gonna come, Adam, I can't…" I gasped, pushing back on him enough for him to nail that spot perfectly. I didn't even need to be touch before I screamed and came all over the sheets. Adam moaned, still buried deep inside of me as he came, filling me up to my stomach with his seed. "Fuck…" I groaned, collapsing onto the sheets, unable to hold myself up any longer. I felt like my limbs had turned into pudding.

Adam curled up next to me, pulling me into his arms. "I love you, Babyboo," he whispered, pressing his lips to my sweaty forehead. "So, so much…"

"I love you too, Adam," I mumbled, curling myself into him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I can't believe you covered me in chocolate…"

"We should probably clean it off, baby…" he said, chuckling softly into my hair.

"Morning… I'm tired," I groaned. It was going to be a bitch to get off in the morning, but I was just too damned tired.


	28. I'm on the Edge of Glory!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: I'm on the Edge of Glory!  
Adam's POV**

"Baby, will you calm down?" I cooed gently to Drake as he buckled Dacaine into her car seat. She babbled softly, the wisps of her red-blonde hair coming down around her face a little. There was a tiny yellow headband with a light green bow on the side on her head, her sundress a soft yellow with white trim. Drake sighed softly after he managed to get her buckled in and he shut the door before sliding into the passenger seat beside me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked out, you know? I'm..I'm newly_ engaged_, I'm a new mother..father..person, whatever! And now we're going to visit your parents. And I can't freaking believe you didn't tell your own _mother_ that you were going to propose to me!" Drake said quickly, quickly running his fingers through his hair before turning his eyes onto me. I bit down on my bottom lip, starting the car and looking away. It was true, I hadn't told my mom about my intent to propose to Drake. And I knew that was, like, a cardinal sin between a mother and her child when they're about to take the next step forward, but this was different.

"Drake, you know my mother is a gossip. She wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut about it. She would have told my dad. And my dad would have talked to me. Sasha and Brooke would have overheard and they would have told Terrance and Taylor. And _they all _would have talked about it and you would have found out." Drake let out a soft huff and I rolled my eyes a little.

"Baby, I was being careful and secretive, like engagement proposals are supposed to be. We're gonna go tell her right now, so would you please calm down?" Drake let out a heavy sigh, leaning back into his seat as I began to drive off down the street. I knew he was going to have a hard time adjusting to everything, but at the same time I knew he would be fine. Sure, my mother could be a little overbearing at times, but she adored Drake with all her heart. If she could have her way, she would have adopted him as her own when I first brought him home.

Drake didn't say anything for the longest time. At first it left me feeling a little concerned, but I couldn't blame his silence. He was about to go and visit my parents with me and our baby girl for the first time as my fiancé. Things were changing and progressing for him. As it was, handling fame was bad enough but now this? It was a wonder, really, that he hadn't left me, yet.

At that thought, I bit the inside of my lip, my grasp on the steering wheel tightening just a little bit. My heart clenched painfully at the idea of Drake ever leaving me. Not that I believed he would for even a moment, I still knew what it was like to be dumped and left behind. Before the tours and launch into real music success, Drake had had a hard time handling the fame that came with being my boyfriend when I was on Idol. Pictures of us kissing and paparazzi following us out to lunch and on walks surfaced and he hated it. There had even been one time when just a fan followed us for five minutes during the time it took for me to walk Drake to my car so I could take him to the goddamn airport!

It had been hard, then, just to hold onto him. We got into fights because I wanted him to stay with me and bear it out and he said he couldn't handle it. We fought and fought and there had been a period of time where we weren't together, prior to my shot into controversial fame because of the American Music Awards. But he came back and apologized. He begged me to take him back and told me he loved me. That he'd been wrong.

I'll never regret my decision to pull him close and kiss him like he'd never left.

"Baby?" Drake's voice cut through my thoughts and I blinked once, glancing over at him before changing lanes on the highway, heading down an exit and towards the city my parents lived in.

"Yes, love?" I murmured gently, a smile touching my lips as Drake giggled quietly, resting a hand on my thigh.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. What were you thinking about?" He asked and I chuckled once, shaking my head a little as I drove.

"I was thinking about you. About us. About the life we've shared together and the life we're going to have from here on." I admitted to him, changing lanes again and heading into more residential areas, passing by townhomes and condos. From my peripheral I could see Drake beaming like a beacon, his bright blue eyes shining. "Thinking about how lucky I am that I didn't lose you.." The smile faded a touch.

"Adam…" He began, trailing off.

"It's true, Drake. I almost lost you because of all of this fame and this constant nosy-ing from the paparazzi. Technically speaking, I _did_ lose you, even for a short amount of time… And I never want that to happen again.." I told him, turning down a street and passing by various multi-storied homes, nearing my parents' house.

"Baby, you won't… You won't lose me," Drake said as I pulled up to the curb beside their home, sighing softly as I killed the engine. "Why would you think you would?"

"Because of the two tours, the two albums, the sky-rocketed success, the fact that we're parents and the whole world knows we're engaged now. All the fans who want me and Tommy to be together even though we're just friends and I know that all of this is getting to you even when you try to hide it from me. I can see the stress in your eyes and on your face." Drake shook his head, turning in his seat to look at me.

"Baby… I would never trade this life for that of solitude or quiet or anything other than what I have now. While I do not, exactly, favor being followed and photographed and ridiculed because I'm not Tommy or whatever, I can't and won't live without you and Day. I love you and I won't give you up for anything other than this." My heart skipped a beat and I grinned at Drake with tears in my eyes, leaning over the small space of the car to kiss him tenderly. Drake moaned softly, palming my face gently as we kissed before pulling away.

"I love you," he whispered quietly. I smiled and kissed him again.

"And I love you. More than anything—" a small babble from the backseat made me chuckle and kiss Drake's cheek, "— except, maybe, our baby girl." Drake snorted and laughed once.

"I believe I have to agree with you there, love," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. I sighed softly, smiling brightly as I climbed out, shutting my door as Drake pulled Dacaine from her car seat, holding her in one arm as he grabbed her bag. I walked around, taking the small bag of diapers and toys and various others baby-needs-things from him. I slung it over my shoulder before locking the car up tight.

"Thank you, baby," Drake said with a warm smile and I kissed his hair.

"Of course." I told him before taking his free hand and walking with him up the concrete pathway to the front door of my parents' house. It was a cute little thing. Narrow from the front, very square like with two stories and an attached garage. The outside was a nice and smooth light brown with white painted windows and a red front door. The lawn was a deep, clean-cut green and recently watered.

Dacaine cooed and mumbled softly, her tiny hands clutched tight to Drake's shirt. He smiled softly at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he and I neared the front door. I pulled my hand away from his, reaching up to ring the doorbell. I could hear it sounding through the front room of the house before the soft patter of footsteps came, and the red door swung open and wide. My mother, Leila, stood there with her hair hanging around her shoulders and a smile on her face.

She wore khakis and a dark blouse, her feet bare against the dark cherry of the hard wood floors. She made a soft exclamation of delight as she stepped out and embraced me tightly, her arms stretching around my shoulders as she stood a little on her toes to reach me. I laughed, hugging her back and crying "Mom!" as she kissed me on the cheek before pulling away to watch as she hugged Drake and our daughter.

"Is this her?" She asked as Dacaine turned shyly away from her. For being so young, she was incredibly smart and responsive, and she was incredibly shy.

"Yes. Mom, this is Dacaine—Day, for short." I told her as Dacaine turned her little head, looking over at my mother with big and curious blue eyes. She smiled softly as Leila murmured a soft "hi, Day" to her.

"Oh, she is so precious…" Leila said with an awestruck smile before pulling away. "Oh, but I won't keep you out here. Come inside." Drake and I followed my mother as she led us into the living room, shutting the door behind us as she addressed my father, who was sitting in his armchair reading a newspaper. "Eber? Adam and Drake are here with our granddaughter."

Eber glanced up from his paper, smiling brightly at us before setting it aside and standing up. "Granddaughter… Good God, Leila, we're officially old…" He commented and I chuckled softly as Drake shifted Dacaine from one hip to the other, smiling shyly.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not old." Leila intervened and my father rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, darling, that was most kind of you…" I snorted once.

"Would you like to meet her?" I offered to my dad, taking Dacaine from Drake's arms. He seemed thankful for the reprieve. He didn't exactly have the mother hips that women did and, thus, holding Dacaine on them tended to hurt after a while.

"Would you mind?" Eber asked and I shook my head, shifting her into his arms. The look on his face reminded me of how Drake and I had looked when we held her the first time. That look of sweet awe and endearment. I imagined that this was how he looked when he held me for the first time… "Oh, she is precious…"

"Isn't she?" I said, sliding my arm around Drake's hip.

"She looks just like you," Leila said with a tender smile, looking down upon Dacaine as our baby stared up at my parents with wide, curious eyes.

"She looks like, Drake, actually," I corrected and Eber shook his head.

"She has your hair and your freckles, though. But, yes, she does look like you, Drake," he said, glancing up at Drake. My boo smiled bashfully and looked away as he blushed.

"She'd better be, after all the hard work I had to go through to bring her into this world.. But she has Adam's attitude, unfortunately," Drake gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's no surprise," Eber snorted and I whined.

"Hey! Drake has an attitude, too, it's not _just_ me!"

"Well, he has to if he's going to put up with you," Eber joked again. I whined once more.

"Keep this up and he's going to start pouting," Drake said with a soft sigh.

"He deserves to be teased once in a while," Leila said with a knowing smile and, sure enough, a pout curled my lips. Drake rolled his eyes and motioned to me like "see?" before smiling at my mother and father.

"Would you just take it like a man?" Drake said, nudging my side. I snorted and smirked, caressing his cheek a little with my fingers.

"And why would I do that, Mr. Lambert?" Drake opened his mouth to speak but the sudden change of pace cut him off, and my mother's voice shot between us faster than either of us could even blink.

"Wait, what?" Drake sighed, rubbing his temple.

"This is why you tell your mother, Adam, and you don't put it off. Jesus…" Drake muttered as Leila came storming over to us, her hands on her hips.

"Tell me what?" She said, and I smiled softly.

"Drake and I are engaged…" I told her, watching a little fearfully as her eyes went wide. I smiled nervously at her, as if to say "sorry I didn't tell you before". I could see, behind her, that my dad was just shaking his head slowly, a smile on his face as he held Dacaine close.

"So, what is this? Is this something you just _forgot _to tell me or is there a legitimate _reason_ you didn't tell me?" Leila questioned and I rubbed the back of my neck, sighing a little.

"I didn't want you to spoil it for Drake, that was all…" Leila rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Adam! You should've have come straight to me first with this news! For God's Sake, I'm your mother!"

"I'm sorry! I just… I…" I glanced over at Drake, looking for some kind of help with the explanation. But he just threw his hands up and took a small step away from me, shaking his head a little as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Do not look at me! It's not my fault you never told your mother that we were getting engaged." I rolled my eyes before raising an eyebrow. In truth, it totally was. Sure, it had been my plan from the start not to tell her for reasons of wanting to keep it secret. But after the initial engagement, it was entirely Drake's fault.

"Oh, please! If you weren't so damned beautiful and wonderful and amazing all the time—" I began, kissing Drake tenderly and cupping his face, "— and so irresistible…" I trailed off with a smirk as Drake flushed a brilliant red.

"Adam! Not in front of your parents!" Drake squealed and Leila rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough. Let me see," she said, taking Drake's hand. He gladly offered it up after he realized what she was doing, and we watched as she examined the ring I had given Drake for our engagement. As she looked, Drake glanced over at me.

"You really have no shame, do you?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Oh, my God, Adam…" my mother whispered, staring at the ring. I rolled my eyes a little as my dad came up beside her with Dacaine to look at the ring.

"Oh, come on, Mom. It's the ring I used to propose to Drake. It should be as beautiful and elaborate as he is, and you know that," I told her, smiling sweetly at Drake, who was blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Well, it certainty is," she commented and my dad gave an approving nod as Dacaine babbled softly in his arms.

"Thank you," Drake said with a soft smile, "However, I am going to kill Adam for how much he spent on it, that's for sure." I chuckled softly, kissing his cheek.

"Baby, don't even start on that." I told him.

"But it's not even the wedding ring! And how much are you planning to spend on that, hmm?" I smiled sweetly at him, tilting my head a little to the side as if perplexed.

"Now, why would I tell you that?" Drake opened his mouth, but Leila cut him off.

"Have you decided a date, yet?" Drake sighed and looked to her as she dropped his hand.

"No, not yet." A devilishly large grin spread across my mother's features, and I felt mine and Drake's hearts give a fearful kick at the same time as three fateful words fell from her lips. "May I help?"

"Leila…" Eber warned but she waved him off.

"Of course you can, Mom. Just.. don't go overboard? Please?" I wasn't proud to beg, really, but this was my _mother_ we were talking about. My mother who wanted to be involved with the planning of _my_ wedding. She was bound to go overboard, but I, at least, had to give it a try.

"Oh, I won't! I promise!" She swore, and Eber snorted once.

"She will, don't be deceived."

"Adam has to get it from somewhere, doesn't he?" Drake commented and I turned on him, a look of mocked hurt on my face as my mother and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey now!" Drake and my father laughed together.

"Leila, Drake does have a point, and you know that," Eber said gently, shifting Dacaine in his arms gently. My mother sighed and nodded once as I pouted at Drake.

"Baby, would you just take it like the man you are?" Drake teased and my pout twisted into a smirk.

"Don't tempt me, my love…" I murmured to him, kissing his jaw. Drake pulled back sharply, glaring me dead in the eye.

"Adam. We. Are. In. Your. Parents'. House." I sighed heavily, kissing him sweetly, muttering gently about how I knew that already. Leila and Eber just smiled and laughed at us.

My mom made a comment about how she was going to get snacks and Drake and I sat down on the couch with my father in his armchair. He passed Dacaine to me and I lifted her into my arms, holding her close. She giggled and laughed, smiling up at me. I smiled back to her, caressing her cheek tenderly as I held her close. She kept laughing and grinning as she reached for my hair.

I tilted my head forward, letting her grab a hold of it as she had done so many times with Tommy before. She tugged gently, smiling and looking over at Drake, who just chuckled softly. His eyes were swimming with love and awe before he spoke softly. "Love her, Adam, because I am _not_ having another one…" I laughed.

"I would never ask it of you, my darling." My dad chuckled from his place in his chair.

"I'd apologize for my son knocking you up, but there is just such happiness in your faces. I'd be lying if I said I was sorry," he said and Drake blushed lightly.

"I am happy now. More so than ever before, but being pregnant was just… so hard…" he trailed off as my mother came in.

"I can completely relate with you there, Drake. And I've done it twice." She said, setting a tray of snacks down. I blushed deeply, embarrassed.

"Mom…"

"It's sad, but true, honey. You, especially, were not easy to deal with. For one thing, you were the first. For another, you were much larger than your brother." I rolled my eyes and blushed more.

"Mom! I get it, I wasn't easy to deal with, but it's not my fault Dad knocked you up!" She laughed as Eber went red faced.

"She wanted it!" He exclaimed, and I raised my hands defensively as Drake clenched his side in laughter.

"Okay, we are getting into some areas that we really shouldn't be discussing here, Dad. I really, _really_ don't want or need to hear about the night that I was conceived.." I said, trailing off a little. My parents nodded once in agreement as Drake glanced to me.

"But, baby, wasn't that kind of an important night for you?" I froze, opening my mouth to speak but being unable to find the right words.

"I… W-well, yeah, but… I just… Oh hush!" I whined as Dacaine crawled from my lap, across the couch, and into Drake's arms. He smiled down at her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her hair, whispering a soft "hi there, baby girl". I smiled softly at them, completely forgetting about Drake's comment to me about my creation.

"At least she knows who her mommy is," Drake said with a smile.

"Of course she does, baby.." I told him as Leila and Eber smiled at us.

"You two are so cute together," Leila commented and Drake and I blushed a little.

"Well, that's a good thing considering your son is now stuck with me," Drake said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, if he's anything like me, he won't mind a bit," Eber commented, glancing from me to my mother with the same look of endless love that I gave to Drake on a daily basis. I smiled a little, scooting over towards Drake to curl my arm around his shoulders and look down at our baby girl with him.

"He's right. I won't, and I never will."


	29. Is It the Look In Your Eyes?

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Is It the Look In Your Eyes?  
Drake's POV**

"I kind of think your parents are more excited about us getting married than we are, Adam," I said, climbing into the passenger's seat of his car. Dacaine was with Monte's family for the day and Tommy was tagging along with them. Day absolutely loved Tommy and Monte was a huge family man so we didn't think there would be anyone better to watch our little girl. Hell, Monte was probably more qualified than we were, other than Monte treating me like shit for most of the tour.

"Yeah… I think they are to, to be honest. My mom is getting really excited about planning us a big and extravagant wedding. I think she's going to go a little over board, but do we really mind? A wedding is something that should be done right the first time and that should be the one and only time," Adam said, smiling at me as he climbed into the car. He pulled his seatbelt on and I did the same, then he started the car and reached over to take my hand in his. "And I never want to be with anyone else, so I want our wedding day to be absolutely perfect because it's our one shot."

I laced my fingers through Adam's, holding his hand tightly. "Baby, it doesn't matter if we have a giant, huge wedding worth a million dollars or run away to Las Vegas and elope for fifty dollars. Anything will be perfect as long as you are the one that I'm marrying, you hear me?" I said and Adam's jaw seemed to drop a little before a bright smile stretched across his freckle littered face.

He leaned over the console between the seats and pressed a sweet, open-mouthed kiss to my lips. "Don't tempt me, love, because we could be in Vegas in a few hours," he purred into my skin and I blushed deeply, kissing him back.

"Baby, your mother would murder us both if we did that to her," I said, smiling. "I don't think eloping in Vegas is much of an option, really. Your entire family would kill us and I don't really feel like dying right now, not when I've finally reached such a happy time in my life." Adam's eyes seemed to shine when I said that and he kissed me again, holding the kiss for just a bit longer. I moaned into his lips but the kiss was much too short for my tastes.

"Later, love, if we keep kissing like this, I'm going to turn the car off and pull you back up into our bedroom, by the hair if I had to," he growled, a little smirk playing at his lips. I blushed a little, looking away for a moment.

"Does every single kiss we share need to lead to sex, Adam?" I asked, pouting a little. "Because I don't think my little body can handle that much sex…"

Adam chuckled softly, cupping my cheek with his free hand for just a moment. "No, it doesn't need to lead to sex every time we kiss, but it could a few times since we have a lot to make up for," he said, winking at me and I blushed softly, glancing away.

"Adam, put the car in drive so we can meet your parents on time," I said, pulling my hand away from his. "If everything about me distracts you, I'll stop touching you and hide my face until we get there." Adam pouted over at me and dropped his hand to the gear shift, shifting it into reverse so we could pull out from under the cover attached to our condo and then he put it in drive so we could drive to the restaurant we were meeting Leila and Eber at.

"Don't cover up your face, darling, I love it too much," he said, a little pout still planted on his freckled lips. I just chuckled, rolling my eyes and leaning back into my seat, relaxing on the trip. Adam had Lady GaGa playing and I found myself singing along with the stereo and with Adam. By the time we stopped, Adam had a giant smile on his face.

He put the car into park and turned to me, unclicking his seatbelt without looking at the little button. "What…?" I asked, unclicking my own seatbelt, only I did look down just so I didn't have to look at Adam. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked again, a little blush creeping over my face.

"You have a gorgeous singing voice," he said, much like he had on the night he proposed to me and made me sing on stage with him. "And I cannot believe you never told me you could sing. I feel like I've been singing and serenading you all this time without getting the same attention that you were very easily capable of. You kind of cheated me, really, darling.

I frowned slightly but I knew Adam wasn't actually upset with me, he was just pretending like he was hurt. "I'm sorry, Adam, but singing was always your thing. You're so good at it and you never asked me if I could sing. I knew you could sing cause you always did it. I thought I made up for it by cooking all those wonderful meals for you," I argued, pouting a little at him. He only pouted back.

"Yes well, I figured you would have just told me you could sing…" he muttered, reaching over to cup my face in his. "And to make it up to me, I think you should do a few songs with me on the next album."

"Adam—" I started but he just shushed me, shaking his head some. There was something in his eyes that told me he was extremely sincere about this.

"I'm serious, Drake, I think it could make the album something really great and really special to not just us, but all couples who are moved and motivated by music and all the fans in general period," he said, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. "Please?" he added, looking me right in the eye and I didn't want to say no, but at the same time, I did.

"Adam, they're your fans, not mine… I don't really think that they would like that. Most of your fans don't really seem to like me…" I said, frowning a little.

"After that last show? Tons of people have fallen in love with you. I never showed you, but there are thousands upon thousands upon thousands of people tweeting me about how cute we are and how happy they are for me and how I couldn't have picked a better mate. My fans adore you and they are just as much your fans," he said. "They would love for you to be on the next album, especially now that they've heard you sing so beautifully on stage."

Adam just looked so hopeful and happy, I couldn't really say no to him. To see a disappointment fall over his face when he looked so happy and content would break my heart so I just smiled at him and nodded a little. "All right, Adam, if it'll make you happy, I'll sing with you on your next album, all right?" Adam's face lit up even more and I really didn't think that was even possible.

"At our wedding too?" he asked and I blinked, caught a little off guard but I just smiled more and nodded again. He looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat and leap into my lap. "Oh baby, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, leaning over to kiss me passionately and lovingly. I moaned almost instantly, cupping his face and kissing him back.

We didn't pull apart until there was a knock on Adam's window and we pulled apart, afraid some creepy fan was taking a video of us through the window or something (hey, it wouldn't be the first time it happened). We both looked over, wide eyed at Adam's window, but it was just his parents standing there. I couldn't really help but blush and look away, quickly climbing out of my door.

Adam got out a second later and the car beeped to let us know that it was locked. "Hey Mom, Dad…" Adam said, sounding a little embarrassed. I watched Adam hug both of his parents and they both looked rather amused.

"We understand, son. Your mother and I couldn't keep our hands to ourselves when we were engaged," Eber said as his mother came over to me, hugging me as if I was her own child.

Adam looked rather mortified at his father's statement, which I found rather hilarious myself, but I tried to be nice and keep my laughing to myself as I hugged Leila back. "Dad… Please, I really, _really_ don't want to think about my parents like that. It's… well, terribly frightening to be honest. One, you're my _parents_ and two, I'm _gay_," Adam said, sounding just as mortified as he looked. His father only laughed, shaking his head as we made our way into the restaurant. It was a small Italian place that Adam brought me to on our first date. The place brought back a lot of happy memories and I really couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

We were seated in the back, after Adam signed a napkin for the hostess who was very clearly in love with Adam. He ordered water with lemon claiming that it would "protect his singing voice". I ordered diet coke and so did Adam's mother while Eber wanted hot coffee. Coffee sounded good, other than the fact that it was hot outside and why would you want to drink a hot beverage in hot weather? Even if it was air-conditioned inside.

"So have you boys thought about any more of the details about your wedding?" Leila asked us and Adam smiled, not even looking at his menu. We both knew exactly what we would be getting because it was always the same.

"Actually yes. We've decided that we want our wedding day to be on our anniversary, which is in about six months. We've also decided that we'd like to have the wedding in Spain. We looked at Belgium and Argentina and even New York when they legalized gay marriage, but we want to make the entire thing just… perfect and as much as we both love New York, we don't feel it's very romantic," Adam explained and his parents—our parents—actually seemed rather shocked to hear that we wanted to have the wedding in Spain.

"We would, of course, pay for everyone's plane fair. I mean, it isn't like I can't afford it," he said to them. "And people don't really know this, but Drake actually has quite a stash of money from people buying his art. You would be amazed at how much people buy his art for," Adam continued, explaining that the expense would not be an issue whatsoever. "But when we were researched venues to have our wedding at, we saw one in Spain, right on the ocean coast and it was just… the most beautiful place we'd ever seen. When we found that, it was like we both knew that's what we wanted and we just didn't need to look anymore. That was all we needed to see and that was it."

Leila's eyes widened. "That sounds so beautiful…" she said dreamily. "Are you wanting to have the ceremony during sunset?" she asked and Adam smiled at her.

"Well you do know your first born very well, Mom," Adam said. "That's exactly what we want. We're not entirely sure about themes or anything else. We decided that Drake and Cassidy will make our tuxedos but we're not sure of a theme or anything else. To be honest, I really hope that's where you can help us out, Mom. You're usually really good at those sort of things, so Drake and I would like to seek your help."

Leila blinked, and she seemed to think for a very long time before she smiled. "Why not have an artistic theme? If you're going to go to the trouble to make tuxedos, why not just make everything? It would be uniquely you and there is not ever going to be anything else like it. It will be completely yours and not just a generic theme that anyone can do," she said and a smile cracked across my face.

"That's brilliant…" I said, sounding very British without an accent. "Oh my God, I love it. That would be so wonderful… We could make everything, not because we can't afford anything else, but because that would making it ours… I mean, we can order flowers and a cake, but the decorations and the colors and the arrangement, it can all be just for us."

"It sounds wonderful, but are you ready to take on that kind of taste, baby?" Adam asked and I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you kidding? I'm an artist for a reason, aren't I? It's about time I made something for myself instead of things that I just sell and give away. If we made our own decorations and centerpieces they would be things that we would want to keep forever. We could even, decorate a new condo with them once the wedding is over?" I suggested and Adam smiled some, nodding. We both agreed that we wanted to find a bigger condo. The one we lived in was fine for just the two of us but now that we had a daughter, we were going to start needing more space. We both fell in love with a gorgeous condo and apartment building on Hollywood and Vine. It was really only a few blocks from where we lived now but it was so much more luxurious and beautiful and we could get all the space we needed.

"Well, if you're willing to put in the work for a personalized wedding, then so will I, and I have to agree with you completely," he said, kissing me gently and his parents were beaming at us. Of course they would both want to help and how could we even say now?v


	30. Every Time I See Your Face

**Chapter Thirty: Every Time I See Your Face, My Heart Takes Off On A High Speed Chase**

**Adam's POV**

Pulling into the covered space of mine and Drake's condo, I killed the engine and pocketed my phone, slipping out into the early evening of Friday. It'd been about two weeks since Drake and I had gone for lunch with my parents to discuss ideas for our wedding and since then Drake and I had been busy at work with decorations and the new album. Well, Drake more so with the decorations and I with the album.

While he had agreed to sing on the album with me—after my constant pestering and begging, of course—Drake had been swamped with designs and plans for our wedding. Cassidy had been helping out as much as he could, but he was in the same boat that I was. He was busy with his own music and small gigs and tours, and most of the work he did with Drake was conducted over the phone or on Skype.

Making my way up to the front door of the condo, I let out a soft and sleepy sigh. Part of me wanted to go in, say hi to Drake, give him a kiss and go lay down. Part of me wanted to stay up and help him with whatever he was working on and maybe spend time with our daughter if she was awake.

Turning the knob and pushing the door open, I poked my head inside before stepping into the condo and shutting it behind me. Drake was sitting on the floor of the open living room with Dacaine tucked in his lap. Dacaine's ginger hair hung in soft wisps around her face, her binky in her mouth as she stared at the items in front of herself and Drake.

There were dozens of fabrics in various colors laid out. Some were bold and daring and others were softer and gentler. As I stood and watched for a moment, I realized that Drake would point to one fabric and depending on the sound—approving or disapproving—that Dacaine made would choose the fate of the fabric. It would go into one pile to be narrowed down later or set off to the side to be forgotten entirely.

"Hey, baby," Drake said softly without looking at me. He pointed to another fabric and Dacaine grunted, scrunching her face around her binky. The fabric was tossed into the discard pile. I smiled, pulling my keys out and setting them on the small side table beside the door, shrugging my denim jacket off slowly. Dacaine looked up at me and smiled around her binky, raising her short and pudgy little arms up to me, her hands spread wide. She had gained more weight since first being born and, like Drake, she carried extra weight really well. "Day wants to say hi."

"I can see that," I replied, crossing over to them before reaching down and pulling our baby into my arms. Her eyes shined as she giggled around her toy. One hand fisted itself into the fabric of my shirt, the other reaching for my hair. Laughing softly, I tilted my head into her grasp, letting her grip my black hair as I held her close.

"How was work?" Drake asked and I hummed softly.

"It was work. Kinda slow and boring more than anything. We were really just going over music since, you know, you weren't there to help me with vocals," I teased and Drake pouted, glancing up at me.

"Hey now. You can't get mad at me. Tommy was with you and Monte at the studio and your parents were out so they couldn't watch her. Plus I wanted to spend time with our baby girl today." I nodded slowly, bouncing Dacaine a little in my arms.

"I know. I've been wanting to spend time with her today, too. And you, of course, but that's for a different reason altogether," I said, smirking a little. Drake eyed me for a moment before smirking some to himself and looking away. I turned my attention back to Dacaine, pressing a kiss to her chubby little cheek. She smiled around the binky again, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I think she's tired," I said softly and Drake looked up at us. "Don't you think?"

"I can't say that I blame her. She's been awake since shortly after you left this morning and hasn't had a nap at all today. I think she was waiting for you to get home, actually," Drake said with a smile and I chuckled quietly.

"I'm gonna go put her down for a nap. I'll be right back," I told him. Drake nodded once, returning to sorting through fabrics as I carried Dacaine down the hall of the condo. We had changed a study beside our bedroom into Dacaine's bed and changing room. We'd moved all of the office furniture into a storage unit before painting the room a soft yellow with white molding. Lacey curtains and the white crib with a special paint job provided by Drake and custom bedding and pillows. A matching changing table and a box full of toys.

Dacaine stayed curled up against my chest as I carried her into her room. I reached into a small open closet area, pulling her pajamas off of a small hanger before taking her to the changing table. Her eyes were half closed as she sucked quietly on her binky, and I changed her diaper before dressing her into her pajamas, lifting her back into my arms to hold her close.

Rubbing her back and bouncing her gently, I began to hum softly to her, lulling her to sleep as easy and sweetly as possible. A smile graced my lips as I sung quietly, hushed and sincere. Slowly, Dacaine went lax in my arms and I slowly set her down into her crib, tucking her in with a white blanket before easing her binky from her lips. She didn't protest or wake. Instead, she curled up, her fingers curling around her Scooby Doo stuffed animal.

I turned away, about to walk away when I heard her babbling in her sleep. At first it was nothing, but I heard a soft sound that made my heart skip and stop, and I let it ring through my head like a quiet bell.

"Da-da…"

Glancing over my shoulder, I gazed down upon my baby girl, watching her sleep for a long moment as tears flooded my vision. Biting my lip, I crossed back to her and leaned down pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Day," I whispered, caressing her cheek before making my way out of her room and back down the hallway towards the living room.

Drake was still sitting on the floor looking through fabrics when I saw him. Tears sting clung to the corners of my eyes when he looked up. His ocean blue eyes widened some and he climbed quickly to his feet, "Adam? Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His questions came at rapid fire and I just stood there with a fast-spreading grin and tears streaming down my face.

"Da-da…" I repeated quietly, and Drake shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed in surprise, looking over at him.

"She said 'da-da'…" Drake took a moment, staring hard at me before my words seemed to sink in. He gasped softly, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"She—"

"Her first word…" Drake gazed deeply at me before his hand lashed out and whipped across my arm. I gasped, whining softly.

"And you didn't call me over to listen? Adam!" He snarled softly and I chuckled weakly.

"Baby, she said it in her sleep. It was all so sudden that I wouldn't have been able to… But..she was so beautiful…" I murmured sweetly and Drake's eyes softened as he pressed himself close to me. His arms looped themselves around my neck and mine around his waist, pulling him tight against me.

"Was she now?" He asked and I nodded once, leaving a kiss against his forehead.

"Yes she was. So precious…" He chuckled softly, curling his fingers into the hairs on the back of my neck, pulling gently on them.

"More beautiful than me?" I bit my lip, sliding my hands a little under his shirt, digging my fingertips into the base of his spine. Drake's eyes fluttered and his lips parted in a moan.

"It's a bit of a close draw… You're both beautiful in your own way…" I mentioned, leaving a warm kiss to the corner of his mouth. Drake moaned again, turning his head to catch mine in a kiss. My tongue slipped free of my mouth and grazed along the bottom of his upper lip, teasing him enough to get him to open up and let me inside. Drake's fingers slid deep into my hair, his palm curled around the back of my skull.

Easing Drake back, I pressed him up against the wall of the living room, deepening the kiss. Drake lifted his leg, curling it around mine gently, bringing me closer to him. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair, pulling hard and forcing a growl from within my chest. I kissed him harder before pulling back for a breath.

"Baby…" Drake hissed, kissing me and hooking his teeth around my bottom lip, sucking tenderly on it. I moaned loudly, forcing my hips against his, grinding into him. Drake gasped softly, arching into me. "Fuck!"

"You started this…" I told him, pushing him over the arm of the couch and down into the cushions, easing myself over him. He smirked devilishly up at me as I nipped and sucked at his throat, earning whines and gasps of pleasure.

"Don't tell me you didn't want this when you came home…" He retorted and I grunted quietly.

"I'll admit I was hopeful. But I knew I couldn't completely expect it. You've been watching over Day since I left," I muttered, licking at a small pink mark. Drake moaned, arching into me again before wrapping his legs around my hips.

"I'm always up for love making with you," Drake whispered against my cheek, leaving a kiss against my skin. I smiled warmly, pulling back enough to stare down at him. Drake gazed up at me with a look in his eyes that was both stunningly beautiful and incredibly sexy, and my smile turned into a smirk.

"Is that so?" I inquired, and Drake nodded once.

"Yes it is," he murmured, pulling me down to kiss and lick my jaw and throat. I moaned softly, fisting the cushions of the couch into my hands. "Why would I ever want to reject the love of my life pounding into me…making me wail with ecstasy…filling my entire being with himself…" Drake panted softly against my ear, nipping the lobe and I groaned heavily, grinding hard into him.

"You and your fucking mouth," I moaned, kissing him hard. Drake growled deeply, tugging hard on my hair. I ground my hips into his again, rubbing rough and dirty against him, shivering as he whined into my mouth.

"If you love my mouth so much, why don't you fill it?" Drake whispered softly against my lips and I pulled back, gazing deeply down at him. He smirked sweetly, his eyes blazing with arousal and suggestion as I trailed my thumb along his lips.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked and Drake glanced away, almost as if he was thinking for a moment before returning his attention to me.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice… But you can always say it again…" He said, biting his bottom lip a little, flashing me that delicately innocent look. I moaned, shifting to peel my jeans off and toss them to the side. Drake sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. I grabbed at myself, wrapping my hand around my erection and stroking it lazily as I inched closer to Drake, straddling his body, pressing the head of my dick to his lower lip. His tongue flashed out, gliding against the slit and I jerked, moaning..

"Fucking love you…" I growled between clenched teeth as Drake eased me into his mouth.


	31. I Made You One Promise

**Chapter Thirty-One: Did You Forget That I Made You One Promise?  
Drake's POV**

Adam went to lunch with his mom, mumbling something about how he missed her birthday because of touring and everything, so he really needed to make it up to her and spend some alone time with her, leaving me to take care of Day with no means for food or anything. All right, that was being a little dramatic, but he could have at least offered to bring me something back since I didn't get to go to lunch or anything…

When Adam left, I went back to decorating for our wedding, making centerpieces for the reception as well as decorations for the ceremony and so on. It was hard work but I was really pleased with how everything was turning out. I didn't really get very in progress today, though, because about twenty minutes after Adam left, there was a knock at the door. I didn't really know who would be coming over, since Monte was with his own family when he wasn't working with Adam and Cassidy was so busy with his new album and everything. I supposed it could be Brad. He was always bouncing in and out, but I didn't feel the unnatural amount of gayness radiating behind the door. I thought that Adam was the king of gay, but when I met Brad, I knew that Adam didn't stand a chance in winning that title.

Slowly, I climbed to my feet and pulled Day into my arms, bouncing her on one hip as I went over to the door to answer it. I was shocked and not shocked all at once to see Tommy on the other side of the door. "Um, hey Tommy?" I asked, glancing down at the basket he was holding. He smiled at me, tossing his hair out of his face. It looked flirtatious but after being on a bus with Tommy for months and months, I learned that it was just normal for him. I'd be flinging my hair out of my face like that too if I couldn't see anything half the time. Tommy was cute with his haircut but it wasn't very… practical. Then again, Adam spent an hour on his hair, so that wasn't really practical either.

"Hey," he said and I stepped aside to let him in. "Adam's out with his mom, right?" he asked, stepping inside and setting the basket on the table next to the door.

"Um… Well, yes?" I said. "Are you our own personal stalker or something?" Day babbled at Tommy, reaching a pudgy hand towards his head. I knew she wanted to play with his hair. She loved hair; mine just wasn't long enough for her liking. When we had returned home from tour, I had it cut, but not quite as short as it was before we left because Adam liked it longer.

"Well of course, aren't you happy to know that you have one and that it's me?" he asked and motioned to Day. I knew he was asking to hold her without saying anything and I handed my baby to her godfather. She giggled and grabbed at his blonde locks, tugging gently on them with her little hand.

"As long as you promise not to kill and/or rape me in the absences of my knight in shining armor, who abandoned me for his mother," I teased and he threw his head back, roaring gently with laughter.

"I won't rape and/or kill you, I promise," he said, grinning at me. "But seriously, Adam told me last night that he was taking his mom out for lunch. I thought this would be a great opportunity to swoop in and steal you and Day for an afternoon."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And where will we be going, Thomas?" I asked, my eyebrow cocked into a perfect arch. He grinned, glancing back at basket he sat on the table when he first came in.

"I was hoping you'd join me for a picnic in the park? Let Day get some fresh air and get you out of the house and give you a break from being a twenty four hour mommy?" he offered.

Day babbled happy, obviously excited about the idea of a trip to the park, even though she didn't really know what a park was. She was always excited to get out of the house and go on adventures. "Are you sure you're straight, Tommy? Sounds like a pretty… gay thing to do, take another boy and his daughter out on a picnic in the park," I teased. "And very daring for you to choose a engaged man at that."

"Oh, but there wouldn't be any fun in it if you weren't already spoken for," he teased back, bouncing Dacaine gently in his arms. "So will you let me steal you away for a few hours?"

Laughing and shaking my head, I smiled a little. "Sure, why the Hell not?" I asked. "Just let me grab Day's bag and some shoes." Five minutes later, Day was in her car seat, which was now buckled into the back seat of Tommy's car, her diaper bag on the floorboard in front of her. She had a binky in her mouth and her stuffed Scooby Doo in her hands, hugging him tightly. I was sitting in the passenger's seat and Tommy was driving towards the park with the air conditioner running. I liked rolling the windows down, but the loud sound of rushing air scared Dacaine, so I tended to avoid rolling them down when she was in the car.

The drive to the park was surprisingly quick, filled with mostly talking about wedding plans and Adam's next album. When Tommy pulled up into a parking spot, we were in the middle of talking about what was going to go on Adam's next album. Tommy was saying "Adam told me that you agreed to do a duet with him and now he's talking about putting you in half of the songs or more." I really couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You know how Adam gets when he gets when he's got an idea in his head. I'm sure he's going to want me to sing with him on stage again and I don't really know what's going to happen, but he'll calm down a little more, later," I explained, climbing out of the car and reaching back for Day. Tommy grabbed her diaper bag and the picnic basket and we set up a large blanket under a shady tree by a small duck pond.

"So, since my dear fiancé didn't offer to bring me home any food," I said, setting Day on the blanket and laying down on my stomach (something I couldn't do while I was pregnant with Day but loved to do). "What kind of goodies did you pack for me?" I asked and Tommy just laughed, opening up the picnic basket.

"Well, I suck at cooking, so I wasn't going to make you go through that. I brought some chicken wings from the one place we went to the first week of the tour, some store bought potato salad, some baked beans, cause I can actually cook those… Some crackers, some apple sauces, in several flavors, for Day but you can have some too if you'd like, so white wine, some soda and two slices of red velvet cake," he told me, setting out several food items in front of me. Honestly, I really just wanted the cake, but the chicken wings smelled amazing and the potato salad looked really good for not being home made.

"Looks great," I told him. "But next time, give me a little bit of notice and I'll cook some homemade food for us."

Tommy pouted at me, opening the small bucket filled with chicken wings. He set about ten on a plate and then scooped out some potato salad and pushed it to me. "But if I told you, it wouldn't be spontaneous… And you shouldn't have to cook just because I can't."

"But I like cooking, Tommy," I argued. "But these wings do smell and look amazing…" Tommy smiled and opened a cup of applesauce for Day, handing her a little plastic spoon. She'd probably make a mess but some of it would get into her mouth. Her favorite applesauce was just plain applesauce, just like me. What was the point of applesauce if it didn't taste like apples?

"Okay fine, next time you can cook, but this time just eat the store bought food, all right?" he asked teasingly and I ate a wing as if to say 'fine, you win this round', but the wing really was good. "But it is a nice day, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," I said, setting the now meatless chicken wing bone aside. "I'm glad I didn't have to waste it inside."

"You weren't wasting time, you were making wedding decorations, weren't you? They were really beautiful," he said, eating his own chicken wing and setting the bone aside.

I blushed faintly, nodding. "Thanks," I whispered quietly. "I'm really pleased with how everything is turning out but it's a lot of hard work. Especially since I'm trying to put together another art show too… I did some pieces while we were on tour, but not enough to put together an entire show and I really need to get back to that…"

Tommy ate another wing, nodding while he had his mouth full and swallowing before he attempted to speak. "Understandable. Adam's working and you don't want to feel like a stay at home mom. You shouldn't have to give up your passion just because you have a baby now."

"Well, thank you for understanding," I teased, nibbling another chicken wing. I glanced over at Day, watching her fling some of the applesauce. It was splattered on her cheek but she was really adorable. I'd clean her up once she finished but I learned the hard way that there was no sense in trying to clean her off in the middle of eating. She just got dirty again and usually worse than before. It was like her mission in life to be messy.

"You're welcome," he said after another wing. "And thank you for joining me on such a wonderful day."

"Thanks for providing me with nourishment," I replied, smiling lazily. "Although… you could do me a favor? To show your… gratification for me gracing you with my presence," I added and he cocked a brow at me, smirking playfully.

"Oh? What might that be?" he asked, eating a spoonful of potato salad.

"Well, to be completely honest, I'd really like you to tell Adam that you took me out on a picnic," I told him, pushing myself up to sit Indian style instead of lying flat on my stomach.

Tommy looked at me with a questioning look in his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh?" he asked. "Why would you want me to tell him that? He'd be jealous…"

"Exactly."

"Exactly? What, is this some sort of payback for making you jealous when he kissed me on stage?" he asked, laughing a little.

I merely shook my head, pushing my potato salad around on my Styrofoam plate. "No, no, nothing like that," I said, blushing a little. "But to be straight forward with you, when Adam gets jealous… the sex is a lot better…" I paused for a moment, glancing away. "Not to say that he isn't always great, but… a little… pizzazz never killed anyone."

Tommy stared at me for a long while before he smirked. "All right. I'll tell him, if you agree to something for me?"

"Like what?" I asked, arching a brow in his direction.

"Well, I'd really like to have Day for a weekend. You know, spend some quality time with my goddaughter and give you and Adam some time alone without having to worry about taking care of her," he said. I loved Day and I loved taking care of her, but having a weekend to spend with Adam alone sounded… fantastic.

"All right, deal," I said. "You can take her this weekend. Just don't give her any tattoos. She's not a teenager yet, plenty of time for rebellion then." Tomorrow was Friday, so Tommy could take her. I knew Adam wouldn't mind Tommy watching her for a few days and Day loved Tommy so she wouldn't have an issue with it as long as she wasn't away from Adam and I for more than a few days.

"And one more thing," he said, leaning towards me a little. I was about to ask what, but he pressed his lips to my cheek in a wet and sloppy kiss, smearing his spit all over my skin.

"Ew! Tommy, what the fuck?" I exclaimed, pushing at him and laughing, wiping at my cheek with a napkin.

He smirked at me. "Evidence darling," he said. "We have to sell the story if you want Adam to be really jealous…"

"Point," I said, smirking back. "But if you're going to do it, at least do it right," I said and stole a very quick peck on his plump lips. He stared at me, shocked, before he smirked, chuckling softly.

"Sorry? But you are an engaged man…" he murmured.

"So? Doesn't stop you from kissing Adam on stage all the time," I remarked. I wasn't so bitter about their fan service anymore, but people believing they were really a couple still did upset me, especially since Adam and I were publically engaged and had a daughter.

"That was before he got engaged…" he argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Tommy, I'd have to be really naïve to believe that you and Adam kissing won't happen in the future. I went on tour with you and it didn't stop," I said, but I didn't sound angry or bitter about it, not like I used to. "Adam likes your plump, girly lips too much and the fans love your kisses… It gets him a lot of notice and as a famous singer, that helps his career."

Tommy blushed, glancing away from me. "Well, to be honest, I do love kissing Adam… He's good at it…" he admitted and I glanced at him warily, smirking.

"You really shouldn't be telling me this, Thomas…" I warned, teasing him.

"Oh but I can because you agree with me," he remarked. "Besides, you know I'd never actually get in between you two. I'm way too excited to see you get married and stuff."

"Yes, well… his amazing kisses are one of the reasons I love him," I agreed. "And if you ever did try to get between us… I'd have a motive for murder… So—" I smiled sweetly at him. "Just remember that, all right sweet cheeks?"

"I will for sure…" he promised, blushing and smiling.

I smiled back, stretching and we finished a nice lunch, including great red velvet cake, which was really the only part I really wanted. Damn my sweet tooth. We relaxed and played with Day for a while, but when people started disappearing from the park, we realized time was getting away from us and we really needed to go, before Adam started to worry about where I was.

So we packed up the picnic basket and blanket and threw away the chicken bones and empty containers before heading back to Tommy's car. He was holding Day, blowing raspberries into her cheeks and I just smiled, rolling my eyes. "You're almost as cheesy as Adam, Tommy," I commented, unlocking his car and putting the picnic basket and Day's bag into the trunk. Adam and I always kept several outfits in it, just in case we had to change her, as well as diapers, bottles of formula and soft foods that she could eat. There were also a few toys and her blankie, so it was already all set for Tommy's weekend with her. He wouldn't even need to take it back into the house.

"Well yeah, where do you think I learned it?" Tommy asked, strapping Day into her car seat. I laughed a little, leaning against the car, watching Tommy work.

"Damn that boy. I'm going to beat him for teaching you how to be so cheesy. It spreads like a virus," I commented and we both laughed.

"You like it," he retorted and finished up with Day. I climbed into the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's seat, starting up the car. "Now let's get you home before Adam thinks you were kidnapped or something. He's probably already home."

"Yeah… probably, just remember to make him as jealous as you can before you leave, all right?" I asked and he smirked over at me, nodding.

"Of course, darling."


	32. I'll Never Be The Same

**Chapter Thirty-Two: You Hit Me Like A Subway Train, And I'll Never Be The Same**

**Adam's POV**

I was nestled on the couch in the living room when the front door swung open and Drake came inside. I smiled softly at him, closing the notepad that I'd had in my lap before tossing it onto the coffee table beside me. Drake yawned softly, looking utterly exhausted as he kicked off his shoes and set his keys down on the side table by the door. After shutting it gently, he crossed to me and flopped down between my legs, cuddling against my chest.

I smiled warmly, pulling him into my arms. "Day's with Tommy for the night," he told me, and I nodded once, pressing a kiss to his hair. This wasn't the first time that our baby girl was spending the evening with her godfather. Sometimes we would even have Monte and his wife look after her with their kids, giving them a chance to have little play dates with one another. Granted, Atticus Beatrix were a little older than Dacaine, but it didn't matter.

"Take it he was more than happy to have her?" I asked, and Drake nodded once, humming softly. I smiled a little more as a thought came to mind.

"He take you out for a picnic again?" Though it had been nearly a month since the incident, I hadn't forgotten about the early evening that Drake and Tommy had come back to the condo shortly after I'd finished my late lunch with my mother. Tommy had practically gloated about taking Drake and Dacaine out for a nice picnic at the park. It wasn't until after the blond had left with our baby that I realized they'd shared a kiss—affectionate and harmless as it was. Needless to say, the remainder of mine and Drake's weekend was filled of endless hours in the bedroom and in toasty, bubble baths.

Drake smiled softly and shook his head, turning so that his ear was pressed against my hear and his palm was flat against my chest. I lifted the remote from the table and started flicking through channels on the television. "No, he didn't. I took Day out with me for my run through the park and, afterwards, I called Tommy to see if he wanted to take her for the night. He didn't even hesitate. If he wasn't with Liz, I'd say he was in love with our baby girl," Drake commented and I chuckled softly.

"Can you blame him? She looks just like you, and sometimes I'm convinced he's got a thing for you." I teased and Drake just laughed quietly as I tugged on the throw blanket on the back of the couch, bringing it down over Drake. He kicked it over his feet before resituating himself in my arms.

"He doesn't, Adam, and you know that. Hell, he doesn't even really have a thing for you, contrary to popular fan belief. No offense." I shook my head despite the fact that Drake couldn't see the action.

"None taken. Though, he has mentioned that he loves kissing me," I mentioned with a smirk toying at my lips as I came across a cheesy romance movie. I set the remote down onto the coffee table again, shifting to recline a little more against the arm of the couch, holding Drake in my arms.

"Can you blame him? Your kisses are the best, baby," Drake mumbled, sounding sleepily sweet. I smiled, humming in response before bringing a hand up to run my fingers through his hair. I tucked my free arm behind my head, using it as a pillow as I stroked Drake's soft brown locks. He purred quietly, his breathing deepening slowly. Within moments he was fast asleep against my chest, leaving me to the soft sounds of the movie and his quiet breaths as he slept.

Much like I had been prior to Drake coming home, I found myself spacing off and thinking about all that was coming up. Our wedding was set and due to be on our anniversary in less than three months in Spain. We'd already made and paid for the reservations for the location that we desired. Cassidy had been hard at work with the tuxedos, and Drake helped him out when he wasn't busy working with me in the studio or planning something else for the wedding.

In all honesty, I felt bad because it seemed that Drake was handling all of the wedding plans and details and I was constantly locked up in the studio working on the third album. I'd wake up early in the morning and wouldn't be home until early to mid evening. Drake was constantly exhausted from planning the wedding and working out—he was still under the firm belief that the baby fat from his pregnancy was unattractive, and thus had been jogging to work it off—that he'd be napping by the time I came home.

Every time I asked him about it, though, Drake said he was fine and that everything was being handled. He'd gotten the fabrics and materials he wanted, filled an entire sketchbook with center-piece ideas and themes and had even drawn up potential cake designs. The only thing that we had ever worked on together was the guest lists and seating arrangement; it had been decided that it would be open to decision. Anyone could sit anywhere, really.

Sighing softly, I glanced down at my sleeping angel, a smile pulling the corners of my lips as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He looked so beautiful when the stress of planning melted away from his features. There was plenty of time for all the final details and last minute decisions, but Drake was always worried about time and preparations. If he wasn't worried about time he was worried about Dacaine. If he wasn't worried about Dacaine and making sure that she was getting proper nutrition, he was worried about us.

Biting my lip, I pressed a kiss to his hair. Sometimes Drake worried that this wouldn't work out. That we would get to the last days before our wedding and something would go wrong. We'd get into a fight or one of us would get cold feet or this or that. I knew that this paranoia and anxiety was coming from having a baby and having his hormones entirely off balance, but they still hurt. The idea that he was continuously afraid… It broke my heart.

But watching him sleep, watching him dream, where the lines and the shadows faded away and he was simply at ease… It had to have been the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, next to seeing our baby girl for the very first time. It was in moments like these that I was reminded why I loved him so much. In sleep, his soul was bared. You could see how beautiful he was inside and out. You could see the compassion that poured off of him like an aura. The kindness in his lips. The softness of his cheeks and his jaw. His artistic hands. You could almost see inside of him and see how perfect he was…

Perfect. Drake would hardly agree with such a thing, but I always waved his modesty off. Every time I looked at him, I only saw perfection. I saw beauty, trust and love. I saw the boy that I had become best friends with before falling in love with. I saw the source of my inspiration, my reason to exist and believe in love. I didn't see just a man; I saw the boy I had fallen in love with and the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I saw the mother of my child and the soul that I wanted to unite mine with.

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes as I rested my cheek on top of Drake's head. His breathing was deep and slow, relaxed in his sleep. My heart was skipping beats in my chest as I went through the mental scrap book of the years we'd been together. The laughter and the tears and the fights and the love making. The long, grueling pregnancy and the tour. The proposal… That night was burned so vividly in my mind. The screams of fans and the energy of the show. The complete and utter euphoric love I felt as Drake joined me on the stage.

A soft breath passed my lips as I wound my arms slowly around Drake. I lifted him off of my chest a little, sliding out from underneath him. I tucked my arms under his light, petite frame, pulling him into my arms as I stood from the couch. Ignoring the television, I carried him down to our bedroom, slipping into the warm darkness.

I laid him gently upon the bed, stripping his dress shirt and jeans as gently as I could before stripping of my own clothes. I crawled in beside him, pulling the blankets and sheets over us as I wrapped my arms around him again, bringing him against my chest. His breath caught quietly and he moaned in his sleep, shifting slightly before stilling in my arms again. I smiled.

I pressed another kiss to his hair. "I love you," I whispered quietly, letting my fingers trace circles into the skin of his lower back. A few moments passed before Drake shivered and shifting in my hold, turning his head a little as his lips brushed my collarbone. Despite the innocence of the action, I shivered in pleasure.

"Baby?" He whispered and I hummed in response. "How long was I out?" I smiled.

"About half an hour, maybe? I just brought you into our bedroom. I figured this would be more comfortable," I told him. He moaned again, pressing closer to me.

"When did I lose my pants?"

"Five minutes ago." Another moan, and he kissed my throat.

"Thank you. Even in my dreams, they were getting awfully warm." I smiled and chuckled softly.

"I could tell. Your cheeks were a little red."

"I fell asleep in the middle of our conversation, didn't I?" He questioned and I hummed, kissing his forehead.

"You did, yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" My heart kicked and I smiled.

"You looked too beautiful to wake up. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Adam, I probably had my mouth open with drool coming out, how is that beautiful?" I chuckled, tilting my head down to steal a kiss. Drake moaned softly, parting his lips to allow my tongue to slip inside, tasting his own as I wandered the cavern of his warm mouth. His arms snaked around my ribs, wrapping tight around me and pulling me closer as I deepened the kiss slowly.

"You just did," I told him after breaking the kiss. "for one thing… You looked relaxed. Care-free.. I know the plans for the wedding are strenuous and extensive, and while you say you enjoy working on them, I haven't seen you at that degree of relaxed peace in a very long time."

Drake groaned softly, "It's not easy taking care of a baby, Adam." I rolled my eyes, smiling and kissing him again.

"I know that. I'll be home more often, I promise. We've made a lot of progress on the album and we're due for a break anyway. I'll stay home and watch over Day, give Tommy and Monte a bit of a break. The three of us can be the family we're meant to be," I suggested, and I could hear the smile in the Drake's voice as he spoke.

"That sounds fantastic… Just a long break from wedding plans, recording, interviews and everything. Just the three of us…" He mused softly, kissing my chest lightly. I moaned, pressing my nose to his hair, drinking in his vanilla shampoo as he kissed my skin again.

"Well, right now, I quite like that it's only the two of us…" I commented and Drake chuckled, nipping my collarbone. I gasped softly, arching into him.

"I think I do, too, actually." I smirked.

"Why don't you stop thinking for a moment and kiss me?" Drake chuckled.

"And if I don't?" I reached down, taking hold of his chin and forced him to look up at me in the darkness.

"Then I'll steal one from you," I mumbled darkly, pressing my lips to his.


	33. I Didn't Ask For This, But I Want It

**Chapter Thirty-Three: I Didn't Ask For This, But I Want It  
Drake's POV**

Adam was, again, working on his new album, leaving me to take care of our baby, the wedding decorations and plans. Dacaine was now several months old and she was such a smart baby, she already had the potential to be someone. She was already able to practically feed herself and while she wasn't walking quite yet, she was definitely nothing short of mobile.

Currently Dacaine was playing with her little stuffed Scooby, tossing him in the air and crawling to wherever he landed. I was busy making centerpieces for the reception of mine and Adam's wedding. Everything that I had already made was scheduled to be shipped to the wedding hall in Spain a week before the wedding, so everything would be set up according to my very detailed directions. Everything had to be absolutely perfect because this was the only time I would ever be getting married.

The centerpieces were really slow going because I was just exhausted. Adam and I had been up half the night, doing very intimate things but Dacaine woke up half way through the night and it took forever to get her back to sleep, so I didn't actually fall asleep until, around, four or five in the morning and right now it was noon. When Dacaine was awake, so was I, unfortunately. I thought that wasn't going to be necessary when she wasn't living inside of me, but I was definitely wrong about that. If she was awake and someone wasn't right next to her, also awake, she wasn't quiet enough to let anyone sleep, especially if she was in her crib or play pen.

I was sitting Indian style on the floor. I'd moved the coffee table to the side of the couch so it wasn't in the way of my crafts, but I could set supplies on it. The TV was on, playing one of the Harry Potter movies. I wasn't sure which one it was because I turned it on half way through, but Tom Felton, the kid who plays Draco Malfoy, was sexy as hell, so I was assuming it was one of the later movies, five or six… Maybe seven, I wasn't really sure. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie's plot, I just liked looking and Draco… Probably shouldn't let Adam catch me staring at him. That would be bad. I'd never hear the end of it. Every single fight or disagreement we would have, he'd just say something like "Well I'm sure Draco Malfoy is available".

Oi.

So, between catching glimpses of Draco, making sure Dacaine was all right playing and making centerpieces, things were slow going. Not to mention, I was rather tired, so I kind of kept dozing. I didn't realize I'd actually slipped under for a couple minutes with my back pressed against the couch until my daughter crawled over to me and into my lap.

"Mama?" Dacaine said quietly, putting a tiny, chubby hand over my heart. At first I thought I was hearing things, or perhaps I dreamt it, but then I realized that Dacaine had actually just said her second world and my eyes snapped open.

"What?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes and looking down at her. She stared up at me with her bright blue, happy eyes. "What did you just say?" I asked her, practically begging her to say it again. At first, it didn't even occur to me that she had called me 'mama', meaning 'mom', meaning 'woman'. All that matter was that she said something, her second word. I'd be upset about being called a woman later, when Adam was home and I could blame him or something. It wasn't Dacaine's fault; she didn't know the difference between a woman and me. She was just an itty-bitty baby.

Dacaine blinked at me and she smiled warmly, reaching up to me. I took her little hands, letting her curl them around my fingers. "Mama," Dacaine repeated, putting her head down over my heart. I had read in a pregnancy book that babies are comforted by the sound of their mother's heartbeat while in the whom, so once they were born, they were still drawn to it. It definitely wasn't the same for me, since I was a man, but I was this little girl's mother in a sense.

"Aw, baby…" I whispered, caressing her little cheek with the knuckles of one of my hands. "I can't believe you already said your second word… You are so smart," I praised her, kissing her forehead gently. She giggled and smiled at me before climbing off and returning to her forgotten Scooby. I guessed when she saw me asleep, she thought there was something wrong, since I was always awake when I was with her and that she was worried about me.

She started playing with her stuff animal again, quickly forgetting about me, but I couldn't forget about what just happened. She said a word, she said "Mama" and she was talking to me. No, I wasn't a woman, but she definitely knew who her mother was and that brought tears of happiness to my eyes. When I finally figured out that I was gay, I didn't truly believe I would ever have children and even if I did, never children of my own, but here she was, a beautiful baby girl that was mine and Adam's and ours alone. She was quickly becoming my whole world and it meant everything to me to know that even though she wasn't old enough to comprehend the idea of love, she loved me unconditionally.

The credits for the movie were rolling, so Tom Felton wasn't distracting me anymore. I pulled out my phone, graced with a picture of Adam holding our baby as my background and I remember why I was so deeply in love with Adam instead of some other celebrity (didn't mean I couldn't look at other attractive boys and admire from a distance though).

Smiling to myself, I hit Adam's speed dial and pressed my iPhone to my ear, listening to Telephone by Lady GaGa. Adam loved ringback tones, but at least he had good taste in music. The phone rang for a few minutes before Adam answered. "Hello, darling, what can I do for you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes because I knew he was being sarcastic but trying to sound sweet all at once.

"Well, I was calling cause I have some news about your daughter, but if you're going to be like that, I have a huge list of things you can go pick up," I replied, only I was more serious that he was. I did have a lot of supplies that I needed for wedding stuff because I was running low.

"We'll go out later tonight," Adam assure me. "What's your news, baby?" he asked, a playful sort of hint in his voice.

"Day just said her second word!" I exclaimed. There was a long silence on the other end of the line and I pulled my phone away from my ear a few times to check and see if I had dropped the call or something. "Adam…? You still there?" I asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah… Yeah, sorry, just… she talked? And I missed it?" he asked. I realize that he was kind of upset to miss something so important in his child's life. "Well… what did she say?" he asked.

"Well, I was working on some centerpieces for the wedding, she was playing with that Scooby she takes everywhere and we were watching Harry Potter—"

"Were you watching it just because of Draco again?" he asked, cutting me off.

"NO!" I exclaimed into the phone. "And shut up, or I won't tell you what she said!" I was so happy that Adam wasn't home because I was blushing wildly. Of course I was watching Harry Potter to look at Draco, why else would you watch it?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said. "Tell me what she said, please?"

"Well, since you kept me up all night, I was kind of tired and I was dozing off a little. She crawled over to me, climbed onto my lap and smiled up at me and she said "mama"," I explained. "And she said it twice!" Adam laughed softly and I rolled my eyes. "Adam, it's not funny, technically I _am_ her mother! She doesn't know the difference!"

"I know, I know, baby, it's just… that's so adorable. I'm so sorry I missed it…" he said, his chuckles fading and a bit of depression settling into his tone. He was realizing that it was going to be hard to be away from Dacaine at all and unfortunately his career would keep him away more than both of us would have liked.

I felt a little bad that Adam missed this. I hope he wouldn't miss anything else… "When will you be done with album stuff?" I asked him. "I'm sure Day will talk again when you come home…"

"Well, I'll be done soon," he told me. "I can take the two of you out for a late lunch, we can get some shopping done and everything. I'll be home within an hour… Maybe you and Day should both take a nap before I get there?"

"Yeah, probably not a bad idea," I told him and I could practically hear the little smirk in his voice.

"Don't have wet dreams about Malfoy, all right?" he teased and I frowned a little, huffing into the phone.

"Oh stuff it, Adam! Now that you're teasing me so much, I am going to find a picture of him and go jerk off while looking to it!" I said and Adam stopped his snickering.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for teasing, don't do that… I'd much rather jerk you off myself," he purred into the phone. I really could only hope that not one was with him… Or at the very least, no one was paying attention to him. Fuck, he was so inappropriate!

I pushed myself up onto the couch slowly and cross my legs. "Actually… I was thinking… since the wedding it coming up pretty soon, like not even five weeks away, maybe we should stop having sex," I told him. I wanted to talk about this in person, but it just seemed like a good time to tell him.

"W-what…?" he asked, clearly shocked by my suggestion.

"I just think that we should, I don't know, keep ourselves from having sex for the next month so our wedding night will be something really special… Trust me, it's not like it's going to be easy for me either, I just think our wedding night should be something, like, amazing, you know, like the day we got engaged was so special…"

Adam sighed, but he didn't sound disappointed or annoyed, more like an "I do not want to admit it, but you are right" kind of a sigh. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that logic… But after we're married, you need to stop holding out on me, damn it. I can't be around such a beautiful boy all the fucking time and not have him."

"For your sake, that better not be true, because you're around a lot of pretty boys all the time. _I_ better be the only one you're having," I warned, smirking to myself.

"Of course, my love. You always twist everything to your advantage, don't you?" he teased.

"Of course I do, baby, I'll see you when you get home."

"All right, darling, all right. I love you, see you soon."

"I love you too, Adam…


	34. Los Chicos іChicas! Estan Besando

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Los Chicos (іChicas!) Estan Besando… **

**Adam's POV**

"Oh, Adam, this place is even more beautiful than it was online in the photos," Drake said to me, setting the bags down at the foot of the massive king sized four poster bed. I held Dacaine on my hip with her bag on my opposite shoulder, staring across the expanse of the suite. It was about six in the evening and we'd just gotten to our resort in Spain. Our wedding was in a week and I couldn't have been more excited.

Letting the bag slide from my shoulder, I set it down on a large arm chair that was positioned beside a massive archway with gorgeous sheer curtains which billowed inward of the room from the slight breeze. I shifted Dacaine on my hip, taking her out onto the large and open balcony just off of our suite, staring out at the ocean front view with Drake on my left. His eyes were wide and bright as he stared at the waters and the sunset.

Dacaine had a finger in her mouth and her free hand rested on my shoulder. Her hair was wispy and long enough to hang around her chin, almost touching her shoulders. Drake had trimmed it a few weeks ago to get rid of the split ends, and there was a tiny bow that held her bangs from her eyes. She smiled as she stared at the water and babbled softly. Despite being so young, Dacaine was already talking. Not very much, she could only say "mama" and "dada", but when we talked to my mom she said that was incredible. Most children wouldn't start talking until their toddler years, and Dacaine wasn't even one yet.

"It really is," I agreed with Drake, smiling softly as he pressed close to my side. There was a moment of silence as we gazed out at the view, but Dacaine muttered a soft "mama" and Drake turned.

"Come here, babygirl," he said, taking our child into his arms. Dacaine rested her tiny head on his shoulder, balling her hands into fists with his shirt clenched tight in them. I smiled softly before hearing a quiet knock coming from inside our room. I pressed a kiss to Drake's head and Dacaine's before turning away to go inside.

I crossed the room and made my way to the door before twisting the knob and opening it. On the other side was Tommy and his girlfriend Liz—they'd started dating about a month after the tour ended. I smiled at them both. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know everyone's all moved into their rooms and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to dinner?" He asked, his arm wrapped snug around Liz's waist. I smiled softly, but shook my head in response.

"I was gonna put Day down for a nap and probably order room service. Soak everything in, you know?" I told him, and Tommy nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I get it. I mean, you're gonna go from Adam Lambert, single most wanted man in all of existence to Adam Lambert, newly-married with a family in a week. A man's gotta have time to adjust," I laughed.

"It's true. Someday you'll understand the feeling." I told him with a smirk. Tommy's face reddened and Liz smiled shyly, looking away for a moment. I couldn't deny that he and Liz were adorable. They were almost perfect for one another in a way. They were both fantastic musicians with similar interests and morals. Not to mention, Liz understood the whole "stage-gay" and "fanservice" bit. A lot of Tommy's previous girlfriends didn't… It often hurt him a lot, actually.

"Someday, maybe," Tommy agreed lightly and Liz pressed a kiss to his cheek. The look on his face was priceless in its happiness.

"Enjoy your evening, Adam," Liz told me and I nodded.

"I will. You guys enjoy yours, too," I said before watching them go. I shut the door, turning to go back to the balcony when I saw Drake walking in with Dacaine, fast asleep against his shoulder. He took her across the room and set her in the crib that the resort had been kind enough to add for us. I smiled warmly as he tucked her in.

I walked up slowly behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist before resting my chin on his shoulder. I stared down at our sleeping daughter, feeling Drake's hands palm over my own. "She's so precious…" I murmured softly, and Drake chuckled quietly, nodding once.

"That she is… I can't believe how big she's gotten already. Smaller than other children her age, yes, but… I remember she used to be so tiny. Remember that?" He asked and I smiled, humming in response.

"Yes. I remember. I remember when she had only a little bit of hair and wore onesie pajamas all day. Now she's getting into a few new outfits. Very stylish, by the way," I remarked and Drake laughed.

"Cassidy's been helping me with new looks for her," I kissed Drake's shoulder gently, pressing my forehead to his hair. "I even have this adorable white dress for her on our wedding day. Tommy offered to hold her and help her toss petals so she can be our flower girl." I smiled into his hair, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"I can't believe this," I whispered gently.

"What do you mean?"

"We're getting married next week… _Next week_," I said, and Drake's hands tightened on mine.

"I know… I'm still trying to absorb it but I just can't.. I mean," he turned in my arms, looking up at me with wide, loving eyes. "I always wanted this… but I didn't think it would ever happen, you know? After Idol… I was terrified I'd never be with you again and even when we got back together… the desire was there but to know that it was actually going to happen? That was unfathomable for me…" I nodded slowly, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"It was for me, too, baby… This last year, almost year and a half… It's been like a dream. And what makes me happiest is that this isn't the end, you know? There's tonight, tomorrow, the rest of this week and the beginning of next… There's our wedding and our honeymoon.. There's teaching Day how to walk and talk and taking her to school, making music and art, growing together as a family until we see her go off to middle school then high school. Soon she'll be grown up and we'll still be together and it's going to be perfect…" I told him, and Drake's eyes pooled with tears. My heart clenched in my chest as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss me hard, his arms snaking themselves around my shoulders.

I pulled him close, deepening our kiss passionately as I swept him off of his feet, carrying him away from Dacaine's crib. After a moment we pulled away, and I brushed another sweet kiss along his lower lip, earning a soft moan. "Meet me in the tub on the balcony," I whispered. Drake nodded once, pulling away to go to the bathroom and, no doubt, freshen up.

I turned and made my way out to the balcony, going up a small bit of stairs to the edge of a massive hot tub with Jacuzzi jets. It was steaming despite the warm air of the evening. I stripped of my shirt and kicked off my pants, slipping slowly into the hot water. Groaning softly, a smile stretched across my lips as I turned on the jets, letting the water bubble and burst all around me.

A few moments later, I heard the soft patter of feet and I looked over to see Drake wearing a deep blue silk robe that hung off of his shoulders and ended down around his feet. I smiled at him, swirling the water between my fingers. He ascended the stairs and stood over me, smiling like a God before untying the sash of his robe. The silk fell away from his figure, leaving my fiancé in his beautiful naked glory.

Drake's face reddened when a moan slipped from my lips, and he placed a hand on his hip. "Like what you see, baby?"

"More than you can ever imagine, now come here," I told him, and Drake chuckled before stepping into the tub, gliding through the water before nestling into my arms, perched in my lap. I cupped his face with a warm and wet hand, kissing him tenderly as his legs shifted and straddled my thighs. I moaned softly, shivering as his hands curled around the back of my neck, knotting themselves in the curls of hair on the back of my head.

We kissed for a long while, Drake seated on my lap with his hands tangled into my hair. I'd begun to subtly lower my hand from his cheek down his shoulder, along his side and across his back before palming his ass. He gasped into my lips, allowing me to slip my tongue between his teeth as I teased the skin between his cheeks. He groaned, shivering in my arms as my fingers neared his hole.

"Adam," he growled into my lips, and I kissed his jaw, rubbing the edges with my fingertip. He moaned softly, arching into me. "Adam… Adam, stop it…" I whined quietly.

"Why?" I said, nipping the curve of his jaw. Drake whimpered in pleasure, his fingers tugging on my hair.

"Because… uhn.. You promised that we'd—aahh… we'd wait…" He reminded, and I growled in distaste, nipping his throat a little harder, teasing his hole. He clenched around my fingertip, his body wanting to pull me in, but his hands pushed at my shoulders and his eyes were hard underneath the glaze of lust. "Adam.. Don't."

"Baby, we're so close, we're here and we're going to be married, let's just—" he pushed at me again.

"Exactly. We're _so_ close to being married and being able to enjoy sex as a married couple. You promised me that we would wait until after. You told me to push you away any time you made advances." I groaned, licking his throat.

"I'm not making advances," I lied and Drake huffed, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Pleasing you."

"That's making advances, Adam." I smirked, nipping his throat, earning a soft whine.

"Not if you like it." Drake pushed at me again, harder this time than before. Goddamn, I loved him like no other but he could be such a cockblock at the same time…

"Adam, I'm not kidding. I will get out of this tub if you keep trying to seduce me. I'll go lock myself in the bathroom and jerk off, loud enough for you to hear, if you keep this up." I whined, kissing his lower lip in misery. Months of abstinence to build up to the perfect night had pretty much left my balls a deep shade of blue, and I was certain even another week would make me explode.

"It's just one more week, Adam. Just one more short week and then I'm yours forever," I moaned softly as Drake kissed my jaw, stroking the ends of my hair. "I want to make our first night as husbands completely special, and it won't be the same if we give in now…"

"Why is it so important that our wedding night be so utterly perfect in pleasure?" Drake's face went red, redder than I'd ever seen in a long while. He didn't say anything for a moment before hiding his face against my neck. I moaned when his lips brushed my skin, but my heart skipped a beat when I heard what he said.

"I want it to be like our very first time together… The way you treated me so carefully but couldn't hold back your rough tendencies… I want that again because that was the night I realized you were the one I was meant to be with… And I want that feeling again once we're married, because it'll, like, seal the deal… I want to remember my first time as a married man like I remember my first time with the man I wanted to marry…"

I pulled back enough to stare at him, and I swore my heart didn't beat at all. There was nothing but the silence between us, the hum of Jacuzzi jets and the warmth of the setting sun and the ocean view. Nothing but the two of us and the sudden awareness that there was not a thread but a rope… A thick, braided, indestructible bond between our hearts that would never unravel, tear, fray or weaken. A kind of love that is only found in fairy tales and fiction and for a moment there was nothing but me and my lover, my best friend, and my idol in my arms, staring at me so shyly in his naked truth.

For a moment there was nothing but me and Drake… And nothing could have even hoped to have been more perfect.


	35. I'm the Light of the World, I Feel Grand

**Chapter Thirty-Five: I'm the Light of the World, I Feel Grand  
Drake's POV**

Leaving my daughter to go to a bachelor party was, to say the least, not very comforting, but Liz, Tommy's girlfriend, was great with kids and she agreed to take care of Dacaine for the night. There weren't any girls at a bachelor party, obviously, but since Cassidy and Brad were the ones who planned the entire thing, I was worried.

Cassidy was my best man, and I told him not to do anything too inappropriate, because Adam and I were actually having the same party. We all knew that wasn't exactly normal, but since Adam and I were both gay, and Bradley happened to be Adam's best man, they decided to plan us the same party.

They told us not to get all close and cuddly and romantic, and for the first hour or so, we tried to stay away from each other. We were drinking fruity cocktail drinks and socializing with our guests, but staying away from Adam when he was at the same party as me was very difficult and eventually Adam walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist, handing me my favorite cocktail. "Brad has been trying to keep me away from you all night and all I've wanted to do is bring my baby a drink," he whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss right under my ear.

"Baby… Cassidy has been doing the exact same thing and I don't want to be flirted to by hot random boys, I just want to kiss you and cuddle with you while I still can…" I told him, turning in his arms to face him, keeping my new drink in one hand and putting my other on his chest. Our wedding was two days from now but we agreed to spend twenty-four hours apart before the wedding. You know, it was apparently bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I wasn't really sure which one of us was taking on the role of the bride, probably me, but I would be spending twenty-four hours with Cassidy and Day while Adam was with Brad and Tommy. I tried to keep my mind away from the naughty yet sexy threesome they would make.

Adam pulled me close, leaning over to kiss me lovingly and I moaned instantly, kissing him back. "So come snuggle with me on the couch and let me kiss you and hold you and possibly get you wasted," he mumbled and kissed me again. I moaned, kissing him back, pressing myself to his larger frame. It still amazed me that I fit perfectly with him, even after having a baby.

"Fine, but if I get drunk, don't take that as an invitation to fuck me, because it isn't. We only have two days left and if we break our no sex rule now, I'll be so extremely upset," I told him and he pouted a little. I knew waiting was killing him. It wasn't easy for me either, especially after nine months—eight month without sex while I was pregnant, keeping my legs closed now wasn't easy and I don't care if that made me sound like a whore. I was a whore… For Adam.

"I would never take advantage of you like that, Drake…" Adam whispered to me, pressing another kiss to my skin. "As much as I want to just throw you down and make sweet, rough and passionate love to you, I won't… Not until we're married, because I promised you."

I grinned, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him hard. "You won't regret it, I promise you… Our wedding night will be even better than our first night together."

"Well, I'll just have to hold you to that, won't I, baby?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, darling, you're going to be doing all the work, so I guess that makes it up to you, doesn't it?" I asked, kissing him again but I was just trying to tease him now. His soft whines told me that I was succeeding and he really did not appreciate my efforts. I felt a little guilty because I knew how much holding out on sex was torturing him. He just wanted to be with his lover, his fiancé. It wasn't anything that was wrong, but it had been a while since we'd done it last and… it was beginning to drive me crazy as well. I wanted him so badly, but it was only two more days… One more day where we could actually be together.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pound you into that headboard until you've memorized exactly how the curve of my dick rubs against the inside of your ass and you're begging me for more," he growled into my ear, licking and sucking the lobe gently, pulling a soft and needy whine from my lips. God, I just wanted to push him onto the couch in the middle of the room, straddle him and ride his fucking cock.

"For your information," I started, looking up at him with what I was sure was a lust filled look and I sipped my cocktail. "I already have the sweet curve of your cock studied and memorized," I said, smirking at him.

He looked me in the eye and moaned, a half hard on pressing into my stomach. I knew he wanted to just push me into the wall and have his way with me, but he promised me he'd be good. "Let's go sit down with the others?" he suggested, probably trying not to think about me naked. I nodded my agreement, sipping the cocktail again, but before we could even pull away to go sit down, Brad was at our side, tugging Adam away from me.

"Come with me, Adam," he said, not giving either of us much of an option. Adam pulled away from me reluctantly and sat on a couch on the other side of the room where Brad told him. "Don't move," he said to Adam and then came over to me. "Sit down right here, okay?" he asked me, patting the seat on a couch that was empty.

"Brad… what's going on?" I asked, a little worried as I let Brad push me onto the couch. He took my drink away from me and downed it before I could even attempt to take it back.

"Stay and be a good sexy Cajun, all right?" he asked me and I just stared at him. What the fuck was going on in here? And why was it making me so nervous?

"Bradley…"

"Cass, hit it!" he shouted and a few seconds later, the mix of pop and rock music faded into an instrumental type of low, sexy beats that kind of made my cock twitch and ache in my jeans.

"Brad, what is going on?" I demanded to know, but Brad just smirked at me and went to sit with Adam. A minute later, the glass doors that lead into the room where our party took place opened and a semi tall, skinny blonde walked into the room. His eyes were a piercing electric blue and he stood with one hand on his hip, a smirk on his unusually plump lips. The boy was dress in black heeled leather boots, leather booty shorts, suspenders and a leather vest with fingerless leather gloves and his face was made up with a lot of tastefully done makeup. His face and body were both completely hairless and I couldn't really lie, he was beautiful.

"Well hello boys," he said, his voice soft, sultry and delicate with a thick accent but he wasn't Spanish, so I wasn't really sure where his accent was from. He took a few steps into the room, swaying his hips seductively and I wanted to kill Brad. We told him to keep it clean and he hired someone like this? "Which one of you is Drake?" I was speechless. What the Hell was Brad trying to pull here?

I didn't speak up. I wasn't going to say I was Drake and then be molested by a stripper in front of my soon-to-be husband. But Cassidy and Brad weren't going to let me ruin this, so Cassidy came up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders, massaging them. "This is Drake, Sauli… Take good care of him, will you? He only has two more days of being a free man, after all," he said.

"Brad, no, you didn't…" I heard Adam say from across the room. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, don't worry," Sauli said, sashaying over to me and tucking a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I'll take very good care of him." He swung his hips in time with the music, staring into my eyes like he was trying to figure out my deepest, darkest secret.

"Brad, no, I won't watch this…" Adam said from across the room and I heard him shift, probably to get up, but he never came over.

"Just sit and enjoy, okay? You're not allowed to get up. Cass and I will tie your ass down," Brad threatened but I couldn't look over at them because Sauli wouldn't let me. He was intent on making me look at him while his free hand ran up my thigh and in towards my groin. As much as I was ashamed of it, I was a little excited. Any sort of touching was enough to turn me on because it'd been so long since I'd gotten any real action.

"Relax, okay baby?" Sauli purred at me, leaning forward to lick my neck, the exact spot that Adam had left a hickey in, I might add. I was sure he did it on purpose, just to make me shiver and moan, but I couldn't be mad. He smelled delicious and if I closed my eyes, I could pretend it was Adam teasing me. When my eyes did slip shut, Sauli tsked at me and leaned forward, licking my cheek. "Look at me…" he whispered and I blushed, opening my eyes to look at him again. He smirked at me and he licked my other cheek, his hands coming up to caress my neck.

Normally my neck was sensitive and a little ticklish, but after Adam assaulted it last night with nips, bites, sucks and kisses, it was overly sensitive and him just barely touching me made me moan and twist in his hold. He smirked and climbed into my lap. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, all right?" he asked and I nodded. "What would you like? What… excites you?" When he spoke, an idea came to mind that I just couldn't pass up.

"Make my fiancé jealous…" I whispered. I realized I wasn't going to get out of this, so I needed to use this to my advantage. "Just don't go too far, nothing that crosses the line."

"And what crosses the line for you?" he asked, kissing my nose. "Brad has told me that both you and your fiancé are… quite open to new and kinky things."

"Anything that doesn't end up with us naked and about to have sex," I answered and he smirked at me, grinding into my groin gently. He was a stripper, so… a lap dance wasn't too far out of the realm of things he would do. Before I even knew it, I was hard and I really wanted to just slam my dick into a beautiful, tight ass, whether Adam's or Sauli's. In that instant, it didn't matter.

Sauli kissed and sucked on my neck, but he wasn't anywhere near a vampire, like Adam always tried to be, so I didn't think he would leave any marks and he pulled my hands around him, forcing me to cup his firm ass as he ground himself into me, moaning and licking my neck. I could hear Adam whining and fidgeting on the other couch, probably turned on from what he was seeing.

I was reassured when Adam walked over and kissed Sauli's neck. "You really are gorgeous, blondie…" Adam purred, smirking a little. "But let me and my fiancé show you how it's really done." Sauli smirked and got up and Adam sat down, pulling me to sit in his lap like Sauli had been sitting in mine.

What the fuck was wrong with my life?


	36. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Chapter Thirty-Six: So, Darling, Save The Last Dance For Me**

**Adam's POV**

"Nervous?" I turned to see Cassidy come up to my side and I sighed shakily. The early evening sun was beating down on us, and the terrace of the hotel was decorated perfectly for our wedding. There were rows upon rows of seats laid out with a white silk aisle cutting right between them. Delicate, white sheer sheets hung from the altar behind me, with white roses lining the edges of the frame work. There were candles on spire-like candle holders all around, flames lapping at gold and purple wax.

I turned to glance at the sea view, the sun glittering in the water as the smell of fresh salt and a cool breeze wafted around me. I smiled despite myself, my hands tucking themselves into the pockets of my tux pants. "Terrified," I told him. My hair was combed and styled up in a neat though spikey sort of way that kept it out of my face while still being visually pleasing. "I never thought I would get married and here I am…"

Cassidy smiled and patted my arm gently. He was in an all black suit with a white tie, a purple rose tucked into the breast pocket of his coat. I wore something similar, but with a gold tie instead of a white, with the same purple rose. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked at my best friend and best man, smiling a little.

"You're going to be alright, Adam. He's going to come down that aisle and you're going to recite your vows and everything will be perfect," he assured me. I nodded once as our family and friends took their places in their seats. Everyone was there; Monte, his wife and kids, Isaac and his family, Cam and her girlfriend, Sasha and her girlfriend, Brooke, Taylor, Terrance, Longineu and his wife and child, Sutan—though dressed in her Raja getup. My brother was there next to three empty seats for my parents, old high school friends and Wicked friends. So many people…

"I know.. I think I'm most worried about doing this right… This isn't just my day, it's Drake's, too. I want this to be perfect for him because we only plan on doing this once, you know?" I told him, and he nodded slowly. "I want this to be something he'll never forget."

"He's getting married to you, Adam. No one will forget that." I smiled brightly as the music swelled from the orchestra behind the seating. Everyone stood and turned towards the aisle, and I took my place in front of the altar with the priest—and old friend of my mother's who was more than happy to be a part of our ceremony. To my left was Cassidy and to the right was Brad, dressed in black and white with a gold rose.

I was sure I wasn't breathing right, and that my heart was stuttering. Down the aisle, first, came Tommy, holding my baby girl in his arms. There was a small basket on his arm and he was helping her toss rose petals onto the white of the aisle. I smiled brightly as I saw, clutched in her tiny hand, the box that held our wedding rings. She was dressed in a beautiful gold sundress with a purple sash tied around her waist, a bow neatly tucked against her back.

Tommy came up before me and Dacaine held the box out to me, smiling brightly at me. I choked for a moment, tears stinging my eyes as I took the box from her. She was so smart and so beautiful, and I pressed a kiss to her forehead as Tommy to her to go sit down. I handed the box to the priest, who put it on the small table next to two candles behind us.

I'd just turned back when they came. Drake was in the middle, in a black tuxedo with a purple tie and a gold rose in his breast pocket, his hair styled so perfectly with a smudge of liner around his eyes and soft shadow on his lids. On his left arm was my mother in a beautiful white and gold sundress that ended at her knees, her hair pinned back. On his right arm was my father in a black and white suit. All three of them were smiling at me, but Drake was beaming with a fierce blush.

In moments they came to me, my mom and dad giving him their best before taking their seats next to my brother. Drake turned and looked up at me as he ascended the small staircase that led to the altar, and I took his hands. "You look beautiful," I told him with a smile. Drake blushed, smiling brightly back at me, his eyes glistening.

"You do, too…"

The ceremony passed in a blur of talking and tears, ending with a heart and soul-consuming kiss shared by Drake and me. Our vows were ringing through my head as I held and kissed him over and over, the sound of applause and cheers louder than the orchestra. My heart was pounding as Drake clung to me, shaking with what I could only assume to be tears of joy.

That seemed like forever ago, though it had only been an hour or so. We were in the middle of our reception now, with Drake in my lap as I fed him some of our cake. He smiled, eating it slowly before pressing a sugary sweet kiss to my lips. I moaned softly, chasing his lips and tongue for another one, and he laughed softly. "I love you," he whispered to me, and I smiled.

"I love you too… Mr. Lambert," I teased with a smirk and Drake rolled his eyes a little bit.

"Drake Lambert.. I quite like the sound of that. Though… Adam LaBry would have been pretty nice, too," it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Call me LaBry in the bedroom, but I'm keeping my last name," I said, feeding him another bite of cake. Drake smirked before eating it, kissing my cheek gently. I smiled softly, taking a bite of the cake before Tommy came up to us with Dacaine in his arms.

"How's it feel to be married?" He asked, sitting beside us. Drake held his arms out and Tommy eased Dacaine to him. I watched with a smile as he held our baby girl close; she looked a little tired but she smiled as she curled up against Drake.

"It feels wonderful, to be honest," I said. "Now that we're married… we can both with our baby girl in the event she gets sick, or if one of us gets sick or hurt, the other can be there for them." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That would be like you, Adam, always thinking about the benefits of being married." Drake laughed softly before feeding Dacaine some cake from our plate. She ate it quickly and smiled excitedly at us.

"I know he's happy. More than just being able to have the privileges that other married couples have, this is something we both wanted. I know I wanted it, even before having a baby, but… Now that Day's in our life, it just makes everything so much better, you know?" Drake said, and Tommy nodded once. All around us our guests were dancing, laughing and generally enjoying everything our wedding had to offer. I watched our friends as Drake stood up from my lap before gently easing Dacaine into my arms.

"I'm gonna go dance with Tommy, alright?" He said and I smiled, nodding once. After the ceremony, Drake and I had the traditional first dance to one of our favorite songs. The entire room—the reception took place in the ballroom below the terrace—was silent with the exception of the music as they watched us dance. It was a surreal moment; it felt like we were the only ones there…

"Alright, baby. I'll be here with Day," I said, holding my baby girl close. He smiled and took a hold of Tommy's hand, dragging him out onto the floor. I chuckled, shaking my head as I sipped at the champagne on the table beside me, turning Dacaine in my arms. "Hi, baby girl." I said, and she smiled.

"Dada…" She babbled and I kissed her forehead.

"That's right. Dada's here," I murmured, holding her tight. She curled her tiny fists into my jacket, resting her head on my shoulder as I swayed her to the music that was playing. It wasn't a fast paced song by any means, but it wasn't much of a slow-dance type of tune, either. It was easy and comforting, though, and I let my eyes slip shut as I held her.

Everything that had happened in the last year flooded my memory all at once. It didn't seem like it had been so long, but it had. Between Drake getting pregnant and my preparing for the tour to now, so much time had gone by. Dacaine was seven months old, I was thirty-two and Drake.. Well, Drake looked as beautiful as ever. I opened my eyes to look up at my husband, watching him smiling and laughing as he danced with Tommy.

I gently kissed Dacaine's tiny little head, smiling softly as she curled closer to me. Softly, I sung in her ear, a gentle little lullaby. I stood from my seat, making my way out onto the attached balcony, just off of the ballroom. The early evening had shifted nearly to night, and the sun was nearly gone in its descent into the west, the water shining like it was a sea of glitter. I rocked Dacaine in my arms, slow and sweet as I sang to her. In moments she was asleep.

I kept singing to her, though, keeping my arms tight around her, protecting her as I stared at the waters. For a long while, I was alone, staring absently at the sea with a soft lullaby passing through my lips, but the moment of solitude ended and I felt a gentle hand touch my arm. I turned to see Drake, smiling softly at me.

"She's asleep," he said, not as a question but more matter of fact. I nodded once. "She looks so beautiful."

"So do you, you know," I told him, watching as he blushed some. "I mean it, Drake… You were beautiful when we met, when you were pregnant, and you're absolutely gorgeous now."

"I was not beautiful when I was pregnant," he grumbled softly, taking Dacaine from my arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you were. You were the most beautiful thing ever." 

"How?" I smiled.

"Because you were carrying her," I told him, gently touching Dacaine's cheek. Drake looked down at her and smiled despite himself, leaving a kiss against her hair. "You are the mother of my child and the love of my life.. You'll always be beautiful to me, Drake."

I leaned in, kissing Drake gently, moaning softly against his lips. Drake gasped quietly, parting his lips enough to let my tongue slip through, teasing the inside of his mouth before withdrawing slowly. His cheeks were red and his eyes fluttered some before he looked up at me. "We've been together for years and you still manage to take my breath away." He said with a breathless smile.

"I plan to keep taking it away, too, for years to come. Why don't you let Tommy or Mom hold onto her, I want to dance with you." I said. Drake nodded, hurrying back into the ballroom where soft music was playing, before coming back with open arms and a tender smile. I pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist before taking his free hand. He rested a palm on my shoulder, leaning into my chest as we swayed back and forth to the music.


	37. It's Okay, Don't Be Alarmed

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: It's Okay, Don't Be Alarmed, Come Into Me  
Drake's POV**

"Adam, really, I can walk, you don't have to carry me," I insisted but Adam didn't stop to put me down. The reception was long and it was a great time, but eventually Adam swept me off my feet, quite literally, and started carrying me back to our hotel suite. Tommy was going to be taking care of Day for a few days so Adam and I could enjoy our honeymoon without having to worry about taking care of a baby. We didn't like being away from our baby for very long, but for this, we had to deal with it.

"Isn't it tradition to carry the spouse after the wedding?" Adam asked, smirking at me. Basically he had just called me the girl of the relationship, the bitch, but he didn't seem to care and neither did I because, well, honestly I was the bitch. Most of the time Adam topped me. I had Adam's dick up my ass so many times that it was almost weird not to have the glam singer between my thighs, slamming his hips into me over an over. If all of that wasn't enough to prove that I was the bitch, I did get pregnant and I did carry a baby to almost full term.

"No Adam, it's tradition to carry the bride," I corrected and he flashed me an innocent smile. "So basically you're telling me that I'm the bride."

"Well you are the shorter one, darling," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I blushed deeply, looking away from the singer but I could see his smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Just humor me, will you? Because I like carrying you and you're stuck with me for the rest of forever."

"And you're stuck with me too," I purred, leaning into Adam's arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. A throaty moan instantly fell from his lips and his arms tightened around me.

We reached the elevator and since his arms were filled with me, I pushed the up button. The doors slid open almost immediately and Adam walked into the small-carpeted compartment that would take us to the appropriate room. "Baby…" Adam whispered. "At least let me get you back to our room before you start getting me all hot and bothered, all right?"

"No, not all right," I mumbled, licking a long stretch of his neck. Adam and I hadn't had sex in over two months because he decided to wait for our wedding night. There have been a few nights where we had almost given in to our natural sexual urges, but usually it was Adam who was pushing wanting to have sex and I was just pushing him away. Not that we were married, I didn't need to push him away anymore and for that I was grateful because I was just as desperate to get my tuxedo off as Adam was, not that I wanted to verbally admit that. "I want you hard and ready…."

A smirk rushed over Adam's lips but a blush filled in his freckled cheeks. "My my, you're impatient tonight. And I thought I was the sexual deviant," Adam whispered into my hair. He kissed me just below my ear and then dipped his tongue inside the shell, rubbing it over my entire ear before sinking his teeth into the lobe and sucking. I moaned simply because I couldn't help it. These last two months hadn't just taken their toll on Adam, but on me as well.

The elevator took us up to our floor but Adam didn't seem to care. If the doors hadn't slid open, he probably would have fucked me right up against the elevator's wall and we would have been on the security camera for sure. "Adam, take me to bed, please," I muttered in a husky, lustful tone. Adam looked down at me with eyes that were blown black and I was sure mine reflected his.

"Oh I'll take you to bed all right… then I'ma pound you into the headboard until you're screaming my name," he mumbled, tripping down the hall and to our room. His words mumbled into my ear left me more than half hard. It wouldn't be very long until I was practically begging for sex. I wasn't too proud to beg because I knew Adam needed this just as much, if not more, than I did. Not having sex for eight months because I was pregnant was hard enough, but me making him wait again was even worse.

When we got to the honeymoon suite we rented, I swiped our card and pushed the door open and Adam barely took the time to kick the door closed before he went over to the massive bed centered on the feature wall of the room. He tossed me down onto the mattress and I could already see Adam's growing erection in his tux pants. "God, Adam…" I whined, working my fingers to quickly pull my vest open. Adam and I had already abandoned our jackets during the reception and Cassidy currently had them.

"Baby…" Adam whispered, grabbing my wrists just as I was letting the vest drop off my frame. "Baby, I know you're eager, I am too… But let's not rush this. It's our wedding night, after all and I don't want to rush through this. We need to take our time and enjoy it." His voice was husky and needy but his fingers were cool to my blistering skin as he unbuttoned my shirt, pushing the fabric from my shoulders. "You are so beautiful, Drake," Adam whispered, leaning in to press his lips to the spot where my neck and shoulder joined. He kissed the spot for a moment before he hooked his teeth into it and sucked hard, pulling a loud, strangled moan from my lips. It was definitely a spot that drove me wild and Adam knew that. He always used it to get me in the mood.

"Adam…" I whined, tilting my head to the side to give him more room. He smirked, licking my neck and then biting into a new spot. His hands came up so his fingers brushed each nipple and I arched into him, whining loudly. "God, Adam, please!" I practically shouted, my now-full erection practically suffocated in my trousers.

"I'm getting there, baby, relax," he said, dropping his hands to my trousers to get them off and his lips to my right nipple to lick and suck the bud. I knotted my fingers into his hair, tugging desperately just to hear him wail. I wasn't entirely sure how we were going to do this, if it would be hot and hard and intense or if it would be slow and passionate. I didn't think we could manage slow, since we had been without it for so long, but I was sure that we wouldn't rush through it either. We would find some sort of balance.

"Relax? Yeah right…" I mumbled and Adam chuckled, pushing me back onto the bed so he could tug my trousers down along with my boxers. Normally I didn't even bother with underwear but on my wedding day it just felt too… dirty and disrespectful. "I relax once you get this beautiful dick inside me…"

Adam chuckled, quickly shedding his vest and shirt. He shimmied out of his trousers quickly, revealing a hard, thick and full erection with the most perfect curve that always hit every single one of my pleasure spots. "Yeah right, you aren't going to relax, you're going to be screaming my name over and over and over again…" He knelt down on the bed, his hands coming up to cup the undersides of my knees to push them up and apart, leaving me completely exposed to him. I blushed, mostly as a natural reaction. I still got embarrassed around Adam, I admit, but after being with him for years there just wasn't any point in getting embarrassed anymore. I was basically only showing embarrassment because it excited Adam.

Yeah, sure.

"How should I take you, hm?" Adam whispered, licking the back of my thigh. I whimpered, lifting my hips a little, hoping Adam would blow me or fuck me with his tongue, anything really. He wasn't going to just take me and I knew that. "Maybe I should bend you over, fuck you like the bitch you clearly are… Or maybe I should let you ride me. Hm… What do you think, darling?" he asked and his tongue swept over my entrance, pulling a loud, throaty moan from deep within my throat. I wanted him so badly and his teasing was only making me need him more.

"However you want me, Adam, I'm yours…" I panted as his tongue ran in slow circles around my entrance. Adam had moved his hands from the back of my knees to my hips and my legs were draped over his shoulders, putting his head right between my thighs and my hips a good foot and a half off the mattress. "I'm yours… Now and forever," I repeated and Adam moaned.

"Well… I do like the sound of that," he muttered, licking me again, coating everything he could reach between my thighs in his saliva. He came to suck on one of my balls, moaning as he did so but I could hardly hear him over the sounds I was making. My fingers twisted into the comforter of the bed because there was nothing else in my reach and I pushed my hips up as much as I could manage, my swollen cock rubbing over Adam's cheek.

"Marking your territory?" I growled, practically whimpering in pleasure. He was driving me crazy with his tongue, but he wouldn't actually suck me…

"Of course, love. If anyone else tries to touch you, they're going to know you're mine," he mumbled as he pulled his head back a little just to kiss the head of my aching dick. "I'll make sure I leave my mark on you." I blushed deeply, my skin burning to the touch and Adam nipped at the little bit of fat on my thighs, pulling sharp and needy cries from my lips. Could he not see what he was doing to me? I fucking needed him!

"A-Adam… Adam, please, I need you so badly…" I practically growled and he looked down at me with the same lustful eyes I was sure I had.

"You don't want any prep, do you?" he asked. My breath hitched in my chest and I shook my head, biting my lip nervously. My dick was aching and every time his cheek would rub up against it, I felt like I was going to burst. Precum was already dripping down my shaft, leaving me slicked and glistening in the low and romantic light of the bedroom. "Baby, you haven't taken it in over two months… I know you're anxious but I don't want to hurt you by not prepping you," he whispered and he tongued my hole a little.

My eyes, I was sure, popped out of my head and I bit my lip so hard, I thought I would bite through it. "I know we haven't done this in a while, but Adam… Please, I need you… I don't want prep, I just want you inside me right now… Please, Adam, don't make me beg you."

Adam slowly pulled away, dropping my legs and my hips back down onto the bed. "I think you already are begging, darling," he whispered and he got off the bed, going to his suitcase. "I want you on your stomach by the time I get back to that bed, Drake." I whined, pushing myself over and I kind of humped the mattress, just trying to get some sort of relief from the aching pain Adam had stuck me with. "Now, now… Don't be so naughty," Adam tsked, coming up behind me. He set a little black toiletry bag down on the bed next to me and unzipped it but didn't open it. Instead, he lifted my hips off the bed and stuffed a few pillows under them, leaving me, more or less, with my ass in the air and at the perfect angle for him.

He reached under me, fisting my cock and stroking it a few times. "I don't want you to come until we've both had our fair share…" he whispered and the next thing I knew, he was pushing a cock ring down my shaft.

_"ADAM!"_ I shouted at him and his hands came back to massage my ass. "God fucking… Adam, please, I can't take this…" I hissed, basically humping the pillows.

"Okay, okay," Adam whispered, using his hands to spread my cheeks. "I still think you should let me prep you first…" I just whined in response, pushing my ass up as much as I could. My fingers were still knotted into the comforter and finally I had the sweet relief that came with the head of Adam's penis rubbing against my entrance. I moaned deeply, feeling my temperature spike through the roof. If I wasn't so close to one of the greatest moments of sex I would ever have, I would have been worried that I was running a horrible fever.

"Relax for me, Drake, please," Adam muttered after teasingly rubbing his dick between my thighs. I was briefly reminded of when I was pregnant and Adam fucked my thighs like he would normally fuck my ass. I took a deep breath, trying to relax as much as I could. I knew that this would hurt for the first few minutes, but I just could not take the time to let Adam open me up. I needed his dick and I needed it now.

Finally Adam pressed hard to my entrance and the head slipped in slowly. I cried out as a mixture of pleasure and pain filled my being. The stretch hurt like a bitch, but the pleasure was so much more intense that I couldn't even care about the burn as Adam's bulk slowly pushed into me, filling every possible inch of space and then some. Once his hips were pressed to my backside and his cock fully sheathed inside me, I felt a spike of pleasure with every single breath I took, like Adam's dick was pressed into my lungs instead of my prostate.

"You are so tight, baby," Adam groaned, gripping my hips in his hands. "You feel so good… So… So much like a virgin," he whispered and I blushed deeply, moaning. "I would completely believe you were one if I hadn't been between your thighs hundreds of times before."

"Think of me as a virgin anyway… This is our first time as a married couple, after all, I might as well be a virgin," I whispered and Adam moaned deeply, pressing kiss after kiss into my shoulders and back.

"My beautiful virgin husband," he mumbled and without warning, he rocked his hips into mine, pulling moan after moan out of my mouth. Each thrust was harder and more passionate than the last one but it was a slow pace. We weren't rushed in the slightest and Adam was determined to make sure that I felt every single inch of him as he fucked me. This was very much like the first time we ever had sex only I was facing the opposite way and Adam wasn't nearly as gentle and careful as he had been for our first time. I could hardly blame him back then… We were both the same height almost, but I was underweight and extremely scrawny while he was thick and well built but not overly done. Back then, he had been terrified of hurting me, but back then he didn't know just how kinky I liked it.

When he finally slammed into that spot, I wailed and if it weren't for the damned cock ring, I would have come right then and there. Stars danced across my vision and Adam smirked into my sweaty skin. "Just so you know, that was you losing your "virginity"," he whispered and he pulled almost all the way out just to ram right back into that spot. I screamed, arching my back perfectly into the bed. I was so close but the ring was keeping me just off the edge.

"Fuck! Adam! More, please!" I cried, a blush rushing deeply over my face. My cock rubbed into the pillows and I could feel it throbbing against my stomach. I was so close…

Adam gave a few more powerful thrusts before he simply couldn't do anything but hump me, his dick continuously rubbing into that spot. My vision went foggy before finally I just couldn't even see and I came, screaming in ecstasy as my vision went completely white. Adam gasped as I clenched around him and he choked on a cry, coming so hard inside of me that I could actually feel his seed dripping out around his cock before he even pulled out. "Fuck, baby…" he gasped as we both road out our after shocks together. Adam collapsed on top of me, panting heavily into my neck. "I love you…" he whispered, reaching under me to peal away the cock ring. I whined when he touched my spent and overly sensitive dick, but once the ring was gone, Adam just kind of laid on top of me, holding me tight and still buried inside of me.

I knew that we weren't done. We would definitely go for a round two and probably three and four, maybe five if we could manage it, but we needed a few minutes to relax and recompose ourselves. "I fucking love you, Adam…" I whispered, holding my eyes closed as our breathing slowly returned to normal. "I made a smart choice when I decided to agree to go out with you…"

Adam chuckled softly, kissing my cheek gently. "No, I think you were kind of clinging to a wing of faith, but I was the smart one for asking someone as amazing as you to go out with me," he said quietly, kissing my cheek gently again. I turned my head to catch his lips with my own, moaning deeply.


	38. The Ether That I Tapped Into

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Ether That I Tapped Into Could Be Reality**

**Adam's POV**

Eyes fluttering, I turned my head towards the open glass doors. Sunlight streamed in and the skies were a soft, warm, golden pink with white puffs of clouds dotted randomly about. A comfortable breeze blew into the room through the open windows and I sighed, smiling softly to myself. I could smell the sea as another breeze came through.

I turned towards the petite and smooth body that was curled up against mine. Drake's hair was tousled around his face, his eyelashes fanned out across his cheekbones. His lips were slightly parted in breath and I found myself unable to look away from him. In this late morning with complete peace, Drake was the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes upon.

Don't get me wrong, Drake was always the most gorgeous man in my life—contrary to popular belief, I did find him more attractive than Tommy. Drake always had this gentle glow to his being, this constant euphoria, almost. And in this post-marital-lovemaking, that glow was as bright as a beacon in the night.

I reached up, brushing my fingertips along his cheek. Drake didn't move, he was so soundly asleep. I could have, no doubt, lit fireworks off in the room and he wouldn't have budged. I didn't want to test the theory, but I did want to get up. I was in desperate need of water, and there was a desire boiling in my stomach to go out onto the balcony and soak in the sun.

Slowly, I peeled myself away from my husband—God, I will never get tired of saying or thinking that—careful not to disturb him in any fashion. I slid from the bed, padding naked to the bathroom to splash water on my face, get a drink, and grab one of the silk robes hanging on the door. All of this took less than a moment, and I crossed to the open doors, tying the silk sash of the robe around my waist.

I stepped out onto the balcony, moaning softly as the sunlight kissed my face and my hair. Los Angeles and Hollywood both might have been warm and beautiful, but they had nothing on this. Spain was just… beyond words. The water of the sea was just so blue and clear. The architecture of the city was modern with old, cultural flares still lingering. The plants and trees were lush and vibrant, rustling lightly in the breeze. There was something just… so peaceful about Span. Something so perfect…

I leaned against the railing, watching the waters glisten in the sunlight. A warm wind kicked through my hair, and I pushed it out of my face as soft footsteps sounded behind me. I didn't need to turn and look to see that it was Drake. I felt him loop his arms around me, snug and warm around my waist, and I smiled.

"Did I wake you?" I murmured, feeling his lips brush against my shoulder through the robe.

"No. At least, not on purpose," he told me.

"What do you mean?"

"I always wake whenever you leave our bed. I just choose whether or not to get up." I chuckled quietly.

"After last night, you decided to join me in the still fairly early morning?" Drake slipped away and joined my side, a smile on his face as he took my hand.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I join my husband on the terrace of our honeymoon suite? Besides, it's almost eleven."

I felt my heart swell a little and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Drake smiled so tenderly up at me that I could hardly stand to resist the urge. I leaned down and captured a sweet, delicate kiss. He moaned into my mouth, lacing his fingers between mine on the railing. The perfect first kiss on the first morning of being happily married.

"I love you," he whispered into my lips. I smiled, cupping his cheek in my palm, stealing another kiss.

"I love you, too," I murmured, "More than anything."

"More than your career?" He teased, and I laughed.

"More than all the fame and fortune… it never could compete…" Drake playfully shoved my arm, rolling his eyes.

"Goof."

"Your goof." He grinned.

"You bet your glittery, gay, married ass."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I do believe, though, that there is one thing I love just as strongly and passionately as I love you."

"And what is that?"

"Our beautiful baby girl." At the mention of her, Drake's eyes softened and the sweetest, proudest smile stretched across his lips. It was that kind of smile one gets when they think about the one thing they cherish most in the world.

"I am inclined to agree with you there. She is the best thing we've ever created together…" I nodded once. He was right—Dacaine was the best. And she would always be the best.

Smiling a little more, I pressed a kiss to Drake's cheek, letting my eyes slip shut as I rested my forehead into his hair. "I had a dream about you after I fell asleep last night," I told him, feeling his fingers push past the folds of my robe to caress the skin of my chest. I purred quietly as he kissed my neck.

"Is that so?" I chuckled and hummed in response, letting my lips drag along his cheekbone.

"Yeah. It is…" I murmured, trailing off. Drake kneaded my chest with his fingertips, smiling and blushing softly as I ghosted an open-mouthed kiss against his temple.

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that it was night, and the moon was full. You were out here, wearing the complimentary silk pajama pants that the hotel has lent us… You had Day in your arms and she was sound asleep with her head on your shoulder, and you sang the softest, sweetest lullaby to her that I'd ever heard…" I told him, picturing the dream so vividly in my mind. I'd opened the doors leading out to the balcony to find Drake with his back to me, his arms around our daughter, his voice carrying out into the night…

Drake's eyes were shut when I glanced down at him, which led me to believe that he was imagining it in his head, adding even more beauty to it thanks to his artistic nature. A smile pulled at his lips and his eyes fluttered open, his gaze meeting mine in a long, passionate lock. "Then what?" He asked, and I chuckled quietly, caressing his cheek.

"I came up behind you, wrapped my arms around the two of you… You weren't startled in the slightest. You kept on singing to her, even though she was out like a light. You didn't stop singing even after I joined you, rocking the both of you back and forth. You held her so safe and warm I knew nothing could ever tear her away from you…"

Drake's eyes glistened in the late-morning light, sparkling some with what looked like tears. I leaned in, kissing him slow and deep, pulling him close when his arms looped around the back of my neck. I tucked my arms under him, lifting him close and off the ground before carrying him back into our room, laying him down on the bed. His eyes were dark, heavy with love and desire.

I kissed him hard, slow and deep as his fingers pulled open my robe, pushing it away from my shoulders. My hands were steady and gentle as I stripped him of what little clothing he was wearing, my lips leaving warm kisses against his throat. Drake's head tilted back, his mouth open in a low moan.

It took less than a moment for Drake and me to be tangled in one another's arms and legs, my half-hard and growing member pushing gently inside of him, one hand around the base of the shaft and the other splayed out and holding Drake's hip steady. His fingers were curled into the sheets, head tilted back as I pushed into him.

After last night's lovemaking, Drake was open, able to take me without too much resistance. Balls deep, I pressed a kiss to Drake's chest, letting him adjust. Sure, we'd gone at it all night since we'd been abstinent for so long, but I couldn't disregard courtesy. This was our honeymoon, our chance to enjoy slow, passionate and sweet lovemaking. God knew we'd never have it like this again.

I took a hold of one of Drake's hands, lacing our fingers as I rocked into him. He gasped, crying out softly as his eyes squeezed shut before fluttering open, meeting mine in a heated lock. His lips were parted and slightly red from kisses, and I moaned as I pushed deeper into him. He arched into me, eyes widening in pleasure, pupils blown black with desire.

I caught Drake in a kiss, thrusting slow and deep, holding his hand and his hip, fearful of him somehow slipping away from me. In this moment, this kiss, this passion, I felt utterly connected to him. The memories, the arguments, the laughter and the love drew a band around us, a band that tied us together. When his legs lifted and locked around my waist, pushing me deep, that band snapped around us. Like the final addition to a rubber band ball. That one strip to hold them all together…

"God, Adam," Drake whispered against my chin, panting softly as I rocked harder, deeper into him. He squeezed my hand, trembling with pleasure as my thrusts became fast, erratic. "Adam, please… fuck, please…" He groaned, arching deeply into me again.

"I know, baby, I know…" I grunted softly, thrusting deep and hard. Drake wailed, which led me to believe that I had nailed that spot within him. A small smirk toyed at my lips and I pulled back, nailing him again. And again. And again. Each time earning another cry. A louder cry. One that punched me so hard in the gut over and over I had to fight not to come too soon.

It was a moment. A brief, hot, sticky, and absolutely perfect moment. In one short moment, I pushed hard and deep into my lover, holding him so close we might as well have been one person. In one moment he came with a shout, his release coating my stomach and chest. In the following, I came in him, watching his eyes blow right open, black to the core with pleasure. Our gaze met, but I knew Drake didn't see me. He didn't see anything but white. I didn't have to see what he was seeing to know.

I collapsed over him, panting heavily into the pillow beside his neck. Drake was still, completely still beneath me that for a second I grew rather fearful. I pulled back, staring down at him before sighing in relief as his eyes fluttered. Had I really thought he'd… left me? If it weren't for the warmth of his body and the slight tremble, maybe. Just maybe.

"Baby…" I muttered, reaching up to caress his cheek. He sighed softly, his eyes slipping shut. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his chest, his lips parted in breath. Pink and flushed, just like his cheeks. "Baby… hey…"

"I'm okay.." he whispered, leaning into my touch. "I'm okay…"

"You sure?" 

"Yeah," he smiled, looking up at me with the most crystal clear blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life. "I'm alright, Adam. I promise."

I smiled back at him, resting my forehead against his before giving him a gentle kiss. "For a second I thought I fucked you so hard I lost you." Drake laughed against my mouth, giving my hand another squeeze.

"Nope. I'm still here."

"Good. I'd be pretty upset if you left." I told him, brushing another kiss along his lips. Drake moaned, flashing a soft smile at me as he nuzzled my jaw. I chuckled quietly, kissing him again.


	39. I'll Be Good Like I Know I Should

**Chapter Thirty-Nine (Epilogue Part One): I'll Be Good Like I Know I Should  
Drake's POV**

Three years ago.

Three years to the day, Adam and I were married. Our daughter was about three and a half now. We decided not to enroll her in preschool simply because she didn't need it. Anything they might have taught her in preschool, we could teach her ourselves, and we felt that it was our job to teach her basic skills to survive in life.

Over the last few years, Adam and I had only grown closer. Married couples always said that if you put a penny in a jar for every time you had sex in your first year of marriage and then removed a penny every time you had sex after the first year of marriage, you would never be able to empty the jar. That was definitely not the case with Adam and me. We had emptied that jar four times over, at least.

Adam had been working on a third album, which was completed about a year and a half after his second tour ended. He had done a few short trips for performances and such, but he never had an extended tour. He didn't want to leave me alone to take care of a baby and we didn't feel comfortable taking our child on tour. Now that Day was getting through her toddler years, Adam and I had discussed going on tour again. We decided that I would accompany him again, and we would bring Day. There would always be someone to take care of her since Tommy was still in love with her and everything. Adam didn't want to leave his family behind and, well, I didn't want to be away from my husband, either.

Ever since we got married, our bond had only gotten stronger. The sex was even more fantastic but it wasn't just our physical relationship that had become more intense. Sometimes it really felt like we were falling in love all over again. Once or twice, we considered adopting a second child, so Day had a little brother or sister, but every time we actually started to talk about it, we decided against it. Day was ours completely. I carried her inside of me and she was our baby. Adopting a child that was truly someone else's baby just wouldn't cut it, not after our miracle daughter. We didn't want Day to be lonely, but she was never going to have a hard time making friends. There were already so many children in her life and she hadn't even started school yet.

Currently, Day was napping in her room. Over the years, I would slowly redecorate her room to accommodate her growing size. Her crib had been exchanged for a twin-sized bed and her changing table had been converted into a dresser. Her wardrobe had changed so many times it was almost ridiculous, but this was the fastest growth period for her, so we had to do whatever we needed to provide for her.

"Drake?" Adam called, coming into our new house. When we first got back from the second tour, we moved into a larger condo in Hollywood, but eventually we decided that condo living was just not for us. We put a budget together to understand exactly what we could afford and we ended up with the most gorgeous place in Beverly Hills. The first floor was completely open and had a lofty feel to it. There were no walls separating the spaces, so you could only imagine the field day I had with the interior decorating. The upstairs wasn't as big as the first floor, but there were three bedrooms, a large room for Day, a guest bedroom, and a huge master with an on suite, and a balcony that overlooked the back yard. There wasn't much grass, but enough for Day to run around on. A huge patio and an infinity pool took up most of the backyard. When I was younger, I dreamed of a home like this but I never believed that I would get to live in one. I never wanted to move. I loved the house so much.

It even had a beautiful view over Hollywood. I had spent more than my fair share of nights on our balcony, painting the city alight.

"Shh, Adam, Day's already down for her nap," I said, standing behind the two tiered island that separated the kitchen from the open entertaining space. I was cooking a nice dinner for us since it was, after all, our anniversary. There was champagne in an ice bucket and two flute glasses patiently awaiting their purpose. "How was your day? Did you get any info about the tour? Any dates?" he asked.

"Two months from today for a nine month tour," Adam said, hanging his jacket up by the door and kicking his boots off where the rest of our every day shoes stayed. He padded over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, allowing his hands to press into the insides of my thighs. I moaned quietly, glaring at him from over my shoulder. "Sound good to you?"

"Sounds good. We'll have to tell Day about it, although I'm sure she'll be excited," I answered. Adam smiled and pressed his lips to the back of my neck, licking the skin gently. I guess he really didn't want to let me finish making dinner without burning it.

"Happy anniversary, darling," he whispered and set a large blue box on the counter next to the stove. "I know you said not to buy anything this year since last year we bought a house for our anniversary and everything, but it is our wedding anniversary and I can't not buy you something. So please don't fight it and just open it instead."

Sighing, I turned the stove down so my Cajun salmon wouldn't burn in the pan. "Okay, okay, but I am not happy about it. You really need to stop buying me things, seriously," I scolded, carefully picking up the beautifully wrapped box.

"You're my husband, my life, my love and the mother of my child. I'm never going to stop buying you things, so you might as well get used to and over it," Adam muttered into my ear, kissing my neck gently. If he kept up with all the kissing, we were never going to get to dinner. We probably wouldn't even make it out of the kitchen. He'd probably fuck me against the counter like the bitch I really was.

When we first moved it, Tommy took Day for a weekend so we could get everything set up. He liked taking her since he was her godfather. Once everything was moved into the house, we spent the rest of the weekend having sex in every single room of the house, in almost every position imaginable.

"Besides," Adam started while I pulled the ribbon from the box so I could take the lid off. "I didn't really buy this, I just spent hours upon hours making it." As I took the lid off, I realized instantly what it was.

"Oh my God, Adam, you hopeless goof," I said, pulling the rather thick, bound book from the box. It was a scrapbook, a very high quality scrapbook that had Adam and I on the front. I wondered, for a moment, why Day wasn't on the cover, but when I opened it up, I realized that the pictures and the little memories like concert and movie ticket stubs dated further back that Day. In fact, the book started at the first day we met and then lead to our first date. All of our important and unimportant memories were in perfect order and there were thousands of photos on the pages, along with things we had done together and little notes left by Adam. "How did you ever have time to do this…?" I whispered, slowly flipping through the book. It was huge, but it was all so beautiful, like our entire life was lying out before my eyes.

"It was hard, since whenever I'm home I'm with you, but I've been getting up early to work on it. I wanted to make sure it was done for our anniversary," Adam said quietly and he kissed me again, taking the book so he could flip to a certain page. "I wanted you to see this though." He set the book down, open to a page of pictures from when I was pregnant with Day. During the tour, Adam had talked me into letting Lee Cherry take professional photographs of me, but I didn't really want to do them at the time. When I was pregnant, I felt fat and lazy…

Now that I had Day and watched her grow up, I didn't really see that in the pictures. I had definitely over exaggerated how big I was. I hardly looked pregnant in the pictures, but there was enough of a stomach to know the difference between not pregnant and pregnant. Adam always told me I had been glowing when I was carrying Day. Well, he always said I was glowing, but even more so when I was carrying our daughter and now I saw it. There was one picture in particular where my legs were curled off to the side and my arms were wrapped around my stomach, like I was trying to hold our baby even though she wasn't born yet and I smiled a little despite myself.

"I told you that you were beautiful," Adam whispered into my ear, kissing me again and I blushed deeply, moaning as well.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," I mumbled and turned to face him, smiling a little. I leaned up to kiss him but there was a rather loud yawn from the bottom of the steps.

"Daddy?" Day yawned, walking over to us. She tugged on my jeans as best she could and I knelt down to lift her up in my arms.

"Hey darling, you didn't sleep long," I said, kissing her cheek gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her face in my chest.

"Not tired, hungry," she said, although I could plainly hear the tiredness in her tone. I had Adam take her so I could finish cooking. Day didn't like fish unless it was in stick form, so I ended up making her chicken fingers with fries and a side of applesauce and we sat down as a family to eat. Day only ate half of her dinner before she kind of fell asleep at the table, so I carried her back to her room to lay her down.

"So… what for dessert, darling?" Adam asked when I came back down. There was a smirk on his face and I smirked back at him, walking over to him. "Because I was hoping for your best and most in demand dish…"

"Sex in the pool?" I asked and Adam's smirk turned shit eating. "Didn't even need to ask, did I?" Adam lifted me up into his arms, trying to strip my clothes as he carried me outside. It was dark and only the pool lights illuminated the back. By the time we were at the edge of the pool, I was completely naked and Adam literally threw me into the deep end. In no time at all, Adam shed his clothing and jumped in with me. The water was cold, making our nipples perky.

"I'm going to fuck you so damned hard…" he growled, pulling me to him and I moaned, blushing a little but I smirked at him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Then do it, you bastard. Fuck me already. Make me scream."

"Oh… I will."


	40. I'll Shine When I Wanna Shine

**Chapter Forty (Epilogue Part Two): ****Life's My Light and Liberty and I'll Shine When I Wanna Shine**

**Adam's POV**

It was still strange to me how quickly ten years had gone by. It still seemed like I was coming off of the high of my second tour after having a baby, and then getting married to the love of my life. And yet, here I was, a man of forty-three years old, still a happily married father, writing and living in Beverly Hills, California with a view of Hollywood that was absolutely to die for.

I think the hardest thing to grasp was that I was already in my forties, when it felt like yesterday that I'd been thirty, on tour and in the most perfect place in my life. It didn't feel like I was forty. I felt younger than ever, truly. I was continuing to do what I loved and I had a family, the two things I'd ever wanted for myself. Disregarding the comments on how I was starting to get on in my years, eternal thanks to Brad and Cassidy, of course, I felt no different from before.

But I guess that wasn't the complete truth, either. I felt different, sure. But it was a…different kind of different, in a way. I felt different in that my music had matured. My song writing had gotten better. I'd continued to pick and choose genres that I felt would inspire something new, and I had even managed to maintain steady chart-topping singles and albums. Feedback from fans and critics said I "continued to surprise and please with every release".

The only thing that really held me back from doing extensive tours and trips to every country possible was, of course, my family. Drake's art and interior design work had gotten so much fame and notoriety over the years that he even had his own show and several successful gala events. Dacaine was in her final year of middle school and she was more than excited to move on and get to high school, where suddenly _everything_ mattered. I couldn't blame her for that, though. I remembered my high school years; I understood perfectly.

I wasn't really distraught over the idea of being unable to do long and elaborate tours. Dacaine was getting older. It was easy for Drake and I to take her on tour with us when she was younger because we home schooled her until fifth grade. My brother was a math and science genius, so he could help her there. Isaac and Drake were incredible at literature and social studies. And when it came to anything else we wanted to teach her, or had to teach her, we had supplies like text books and software on our laptops to bring with us and help her with.

Naturally, we couldn't home school her forever. After being on tour with us and seeing a bunch of kids her age before and after shows, even talking with them from time to time, a desire to be "normal" grew within her. She asked during the summer after fifth grade if she could attend public school. Drake and I discussed it and agreed that if Dacaine was to be enrolled, we couldn't be on the road as much. I didn't mind the sacrifice. I wanted to make my baby girl happy.

Sixth grade was interesting for Dacaine. I remember her coming home each day for the first month or so complaining about how all the kids only wanted to know if Adam Lambert was _really_ her dad, if she really had two gay—and _married _—dads, and if she was spoiled rotten because she was so rich and everything. Drake and I advised her to be honest with them, but if she didn't feel like talking about it then to just say so. She took it and started coming home with news of how everyone backed off on her home life and started getting to know _her_.

Drake and I had never seen her so happy before.

Despite having to be home more often, I still went out and did shows at decent-sized venues in major cities, to keep a steady income for our lifestyle. Not that we really had anything to worry about. Drake and I had saved a lot of money from the albums, music videos, tours, his art shows and interior design television show. But I'd always lived under the motto that it was better to be safe than sorry. I was typically only gone for two or three days every few weeks anyway.

Other than Drake filming a show once or twice every week, we were mostly stay-at-home parents and were able to be with Dacaine most of the time. Every now and then Drake would have some kind of a gala in another city the same night I had a gig, and Liz—Tommy's girlfriend-now-wife—would watch over her. Dacaine loved Liz, considered her like a mom, since she didn't really have one.

That was another thing. Drake and I had decided that, at some point, we would tell Dacaine the truth about her "mom". We didn't want to right away because she was young and we weren't sure how she would handle knowing one of her fathers' managed to get pregnant and carry a child nearly full term, but we knew it was a secret we wouldn't be able to hide forever. We figured that, whenever Dacaine wanted to confront us with her curiosity, we would tell her. For now, we were content with her considering Liz like a mom.

I set the pen that I had been holding down onto my desk, reclining back in my chair as I took up the sheet of paper I had been writing on. I stared at the lyrics written in my curled handwriting, smiling a little as I added a beat and a few soft, sultry riffs in my head, tapping my shoe against the hardwood floors of the office—we'd sectioned part of the first floor off a little and made an office. I still couldn't quite place where the idea for this piece had come from, but I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

I must have stared at that page of lyrics for forever even though it only felt like a moment. Because with one glance at the clock on the wall, I noticed it was quarter after three. And after another, it was almost four. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I heard the front door of the house open and shut, two sets of feet on the floors.

"Adam, Day and I are home," I heard Drake call, and I smiled softly to myself. I set the paper back down on the desk before calling back.

"I'm in the office!" There was a moment before I heard footsteps going up the stairs to the second story, and the office door pushed open to reveal my husband. The years had done beautiful things for Drake. He was still lean and fit, tanned from heritage and from constantly going outside. He'd shaved this morning and his jaw looked smooth, chiseled out of marble almost. His brown hair was ruffled and his blue eyes looked like the ocean.

"Have you been in here all day?" He asked and I shrugged. I had, I wouldn't lie. But I didn't mind being in the office. The layout and the design always left me feeling inspired. "Adam, what have I told you about being cooped up and holed away for extended periods of time?"

"Darling, we live in one of the sunniest places in existence. I get Vitamin D sitting in the shade," I told him, sitting up and holding my hands out to him. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me, crossing towards me. I took his hands and pulled him into my lap, looping my arms around him.

"I know, but I don't want you to get overworked. You're still working on this new album, there's no need to rush anything. Your previous ones are still selling great and have a lot of success behind them." I sighed, kissing Drake's cheek.

"I appreciate and adore your concern, love, but you know me. I can't not work. This and you and Day are my life. I have to keep going."

"You really should take a break, though."

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" I smirked, pressing a kiss to Drake's lips. He moaned softly, kissing me back, bringing his hands up from mine to cup my cheeks gently. Drake dominated the kiss, pressing close to me, his tongue and teeth working against mine, making me shiver.

"Sold another painting today," Drake murmured against my mouth, and I smiled.

"Good for you, baby. How much did it go for?" Drake grinned.

"Sixty-thousand." My eyes widened.

"Seriously? Oh my God, congratulations!" I cheered, tightening my arms and hugging him. Drake's arms looped over my shoulders and around my neck, squeezing me back for a moment before letting up. I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Which one was it?"

"The painting I did of that photo Lee took of you and Day when she was five. The oil one." My heart skipped.

"Aww, I liked that one," I pouted and Drake rolled his eyes.

"I painted two of them, because I knew you liked it. The second one is still in my studio downtown though. I was gonna bring it home tomorrow and hang it up here in your office." I grinned.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Drake smirked with a kind of satisfaction that left me jittery and feeling like I was at his feet.

"You know I do," he kissed me again. "Now, come eat dinner with me and our daughter."

"In a moment, I want to show you something," I grabbed the lyrics and handed them to Drake. "I finished a song today."

"Adam, you finish songs, like, every day." I rolled my eyes.

"This one is special." I commented, and watched as Drake scanned the lyrics, his cheeks flushing a little as he bit down on his lower lip, his tongue darting out to soak the spot he marked. A smirk tugged at my lips as he raised his eyes to meet mine in a heated gaze. Deep down in the blue depths, Drake wanted me. And he wanted me bad.

"You really shouldn't write songs like this when we've got a child in the house. Especially a child who understands suggestive themes…" I chuckled, kissing Drake's jaw.

"I didn't write this for the album. I wrote it for you. For only you." I told him, my breath hot against his skin. Drake shivered, moaning quietly again, pressing just a little closer to me.

"A song made only for my ears, hmm? How touching."

"Your ears. Your lips. Your desires. Whichever suits you." I commented and Drake groaned.

"You and your mouth, Lambert," he snarled, kissing me hard. His fingers tangled themselves into my hair, pulling hard enough to make my eyes roll back and my mouth open in a stuttered groan. Drake took full advantage of the situation and pushed his tongue into my mouth, practically chaining me down with his dominance. Heat boiled within my stomach and at the base of my spine, and my nails dug into his hips before a soft voice stopped my heart dead in its tracks.

"Hey, Dad, I was—oh! Oh, hi. Uhm.. Sorry… I'll… uhm.. I'll just… I'll be in the kitchen." Drake and I pulled away from one another to look at our flustered and deeply embarrassed thirteen year old daughter as she turned and walked away from the office door.

Drake slapped my chest and slid off of me. "Way to go, Adam," he huffed before turning away, rushing to the doorway. "Day—Day wait…"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes before standing from my chair, tucking the lyrics away where Dacaine wouldn't accidentally see them before following out into the kitchen. Dacaine was seated at the island and Drake sat down on the stool beside her, gently resting a hand on her knee. I felt horrible for allowing myself to pull Drake into that situation, knowing full well that our daughter was in the house. But… Drake and I had our moments. We had our urges and sometimes we—mostly, I—got a little out of control.

"Day… sweetie, I'm sorry… Adam and I were just kissing, you know," my gut twisted. Drake felt guilty, too, though he was making it sound like we'd just gotten into a massive fight. I walked over towards them, standing beside Drake as I looped my arm around his waist.

"I know. I just… I never see you and Dad like that. I mean, I'm not dumb. I know you do. But.. I don't know. I feel like I intruded on something that might've been…important…" I had to fight the laugh at Dacaine's word choice and Drake shot me a venomous glare.

"You didn't intrude on anything, sweetie… but… it didn't bother you.. did it? Because you can tell us if it did."

Dacaine was silent for a moment, her face twisted into that look that told me she was picking her words carefully. She did that a lot lately. Her hands where folded in her lap and she was quiet for a really long time before sighing softly. She always sighed before she went into a really big question or a long and decently complicated answers.

"Well… You and Dad have been together for a really long time. And I've never really cared before since I figured it didn't matter to know. But, lately, it's kind of bothered me. Well, not really bothered me, but it's made me curious, you know? And…" Dacaine must have realized she was rambling because she paused and sighed again. "You are my dad. You're both my dad. And… and I look like both of you. I have your hair," she said to Drake before looking at me, "and your freckles. I have little things from both of you. But how? I mean… I have a mom, right? Does one of you have some kind of a twin sister or something that you're not telling me about…"

I glanced at Drake, biting my lip. He met my gaze and sighed, nodding once before looking back at our daughter. "Day… there's something we need to tell you…"

"What, am I secretly adopted?" She asked, and I could see the light layer of fear in her eyes. Drake and I shook our heads immediately.

"No, you're not adopted darling," I told her. Drake was tense and a bit fidgety beside me.

"Day… truthfully, you don't have a.. a "mother"..exactly…" Drake began, obviously struggling to find the words to make this as easy to understand as possible. In front of us, Dacaine frowned deeply.

"Did something happen to her or do you not know her…?" I shook my head.

"No… No, you've known her your whole life." I said, and Dacaine frowned further, even more confused than before. Poor thing…

"Wait, what?" Drake sighed, looking distressed.

"Day…" he began before rubbing his temple. "Sweetie.. I'm.. I'm your mother. You're mine and Adam's biological child." Dacaine's eyes widened and her face drained and filled with blood all in one moment.

"What?"

I reached over and pulled the photo album out from a small shelf in the island, pulling it out to show Dacaine. I flipped through the pages to show her the ones where Drake was pregnant. We'd collected several photo albums over the years, and had a few baby photos in the others that we would show Dacaine. But we never showed her this one because of the photos of Drake during term. Seeing the photos seemed to clarify some of her confusion and questions, and she wouldn't stop staring at them.

"Adam got me pregnant almost fourteen years ago. And at first it was scary and strange and we weren't sure what was going to happen since I was a man and men aren't supposed to be able to carry children. But… you were a miracle baby. You were the best thing to happen to us…" Drake commented and I smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair. It was probably for the best that he didn't mention being a hermaphrodite and going through ridiculous mood swings. That part of the story could be saved for later.

Dacaine continued to flip through pictures until she came upon the ones from after she was born, and her face lit up when she saw the first picture I took of Tommy holding her as a newborn. "Uncle Tommy!" Drake and I smiled.

"Yeah. Tommy's been with you since you were born. We even named him your godfather before you were born." Drake said, and Dacaine's smile widened further as she scanned over the pictures and little messages.

"He was really pretty back then," Dacaine said, and Drake rolled his eyes, huffing softly.

"He wasn't _that_ pretty," Dacaine glanced up and smiled sheepishly.

"Not as pretty as you, Dad." Drake scoffed and smiled softly.

"Uh huh, sure. Suck up." Dacaine grinned softly, and continued to flip through the photos before she came upon one from our wedding. It was a beautiful photograph of me and Drake dancing together under the moonlight on the balcony connected to the ballroom that our reception was in. You couldn't see our faces, but you could tell it was us, and the moon was huge in the sky, glittering in the water. Dacaine's eyes were wide and alight.

"Can I have a copy of this one?" She mumbled softly, looking up at us. We smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course," I told her, tightening my arm around Drake again. He leaned into me, his hands folded in his lap. We watched Dacaine flip through the photos, watching her infant self slowly grow a little more each page. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and she smiled at each photo, whether it was a beautiful photo or a silly snapshot.

After a moment, she spoke again. "Have you two really been together since before I was born? Like, for a really long time?" Drake and I were silent, unsure who would speak first. It was Drake who began the brief story.

"Well… Adam and I got together a little before he was on American Idol. We were happy and in love despite being rather young. After his success on Idol, we stayed together until he went on his first tour, where we split up for about a year and a half. But, otherwise, yes. We've been together for a very long time," I smiled, giving Drake a gentle squeeze as I kissed his temple.

"Why did you break up, if you don't mind my asking?" Dacaine asked, looking up at us. Drake sighed, clearly a little upset at this subject, but we knew she had a right to know.

"His career was skyrocketing and he was living his dream. And… and I was foolish enough to believe that, because of all that, I didn't matter to him anymore. And, through that idea, I thought that maybe he wasn't what I wanted or needed, either. That maybe I could be just as happy without him as I thought he was without me. But, after being apart, we realized that we weren't happy without one another. We only knew how to love each other and no one else could compare. Being apart was one of the biggest mistakes we'd made, but it only made us closer. It only made our love for one another stronger."

Tears were in my eyes, falling down my face and Dacaine's arms looped themselves around my waist, hugging me tight before I realized I was crying because of Drake's recount of our history. It was strange; Drake told me day in and day out how much he loved me, how much he needed me and wanted only me. How happy he was and how he could never dream to leave me because I was everything he would ever crave. And yet, here I was, crying over his talking about our split and how it just made us better like the pain and happiness of our coming back together was happening all over again.

"Daddy, don't cry," Dacaine whispered into my chest and I laughed, the tears falling relentlessly as I held her and Drake tight in my arms. I looked to see that Drake was teary-eyed as well, a heartbreaking smile on his face.

"I'm alright, sweetie. Your dad just gets a little emotional whenever his husband gets all gooey and nostalgic on him." I told her, kissing her hair.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" She asked, and I looked back to Drake. In his eyes I could only see the one thing I'd ever wanted. Absolute happiness. And love. And I couldn't resist smiling like a fool and kissing him hard.

"Yes," I whispered into Drake's lips. "It's a very good thing."


End file.
